The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca
by lissysue85
Summary: A rescue goes wrong and Scott blames himself. As he forces himself further into despair. Is an old love the only one who can bring him back. Final Chapter is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in the Thunderbirds Universe belong to me. Any other characters are the property of my imagination.

This is part 3 in my series and it's Scott's turn for romance however he wont find it as easy as his brothers. A rescue goes wrong and Scott blames himself. As he forces himself further into despair is an old love the only one who can bring him back.

All writing in italics are flash backs. Just a little not. I will update this but it may be a bit sporadic as I recently had some bad news but I will update it I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A reunion.**

Jeff and Scott opened the door to the hall and walked in. They were attending an Air Force reunion and retirement party hosted by Joshua Carter. He was an old friend of Jeff's and his daughter had dated Scott in high school and college. They walked over to Joshua.

"Jeff, Scott it's good to see you," he said shaking hands with them both.

"Good to see you too," replied Scott smiling. He had always got on well with Joshua Carter.

"So you're finally retiring then. I thought you would never give it up," added Jeff grinning.

"Had to got a dodgy heart," replied Joshua patting his chest.

"Sorry to hear that," said Jeff.

"Don't be. It was about time I retired anyway as my daughter keeps reminding me."

"How is your daughter?" asked Jeff.

"She is fine. She is on her way here actually. I know she is looking forward to seeing you again Scott," said Joshua looking over at him. Scott just smiled back at him.

Suddenly they heard a commotion outside and headed to the foyer. One of the bouncers walked over.

"Some bloke tried to grab your daughter but he didn't get far," he said to Joshua pointing to the man unconscious on the floor.

"Nice," said Scott.

"That's my girl," said Joshua smiling and then he frowned as he looked for his daughter. He soon spotted her sitting on a chair. She had blood pouring out of her hand. Joshua, Jeff and Scott walked over.

"Are you ok honey?" asked her father.

"Yeah I'm fine dad. It's just a little cut," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Honey it is not a little cut. Why don't you let someone take a look at it," he asked worried about the amount of blood she was losing.

"Why don't I took a look," said Scott kneeling down in front of her.

"Scott," she said looking up at him.

"Hi Becca," he said smiling at her.

"Since when did you become a medic?" she asked as he looked at her hand.

"After I joined the Air Force. Comes in handy when you have accident prone brothers."

"How are they all. I heard Gordon won an Olympic Gold medal."

"Yeah he did. They are all good. Virgil and John are married now," he said proudly as he bandaged her hand. The cut was pretty deep. The guy had obviously had a knife.

"Ah that's great. How is Alan. Still racing?"

"No he works in the family business now and has a girlfriend Tintin."

"Ah bless. I'm glad he is happy. So what about you Scott. I know you left the Air Force."

"Yeah. I work in the family business as well and me and Gordo are still single," he said as he finished bandaging her hand.

"All done. Would you like a drink?" he asked helping her up.

"I would love one thank you," she replied walking to the bar with Scott. Jeff and Joshua watched them walk off then turned to each other.

"I think there may still be something there you know," said Joshua.

"I agree," said Jeff and he smiled again. Maybe he was going to have another daughter in law before long. He had always liked Becca. She was a nice girl and really kind to all of his sons.

* * *

Scott bought them both a drink then guided Becca over to an empty table. He studied his ex girlfriend closely. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her. She was still gorgeous. His heart had jumped a little when he first saw her again. He had loved her a lot when they were at college and hadn't really wanted things to end but it was for the best. They were both going in different directions but it had still hurt.

"You ok Scott?" she asked. He had been staring into space for a while.

"Yeah sorry. I was miles away," he replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Am I that boring," she said smiling. He was still very good looking and had a gorgeous smile.

"No. I was just remembering the old times."

"Oh yeah. Like the time you stole your dad's car and crashed it into the barn," she said laughing.

"Oh man did I get in trouble for that."

"Yeah and so did I. My dad grounded me for a month for that."

"I can still remember the first time I really got to know you after you saved Alan."

"Oh god don't remind me. My dad gave me a huge lecture about standing up to them."

_An eight year old Alan stood in the middle of a group of lads. He knew he was in trouble but there was no sign of his brothers. Just as the ring leader Darren approached him a young girl stepped in the way._

_"Get away from him Darren," she said standing in front of Alan._

_"What do you want Becky?" he said glaring at her._

_"You to leave Alan alone," she said standing her ground. She then turned her head slightly to him. "Run," she whispered and he did what she asked._

_"Not a good move Carter. Guess we will have to beat you instead," said Darren stepping towards her._

_"Bring it on," she said defensively. They all surrounded her. Becca took a deep breath and prepared herself for a beating. Darren threw one punch and floored her. As Becca stood up. She saw Alan's older brothers approaching. She breathed a sigh of relief. Darren grabbed her wrist hard as he spotted Scott._

_"Let go of her," said Scott angrily. _

_"Why should I?" asked Darren._

_"Because if you don't. Me and my brothers will make you let her go," replied Scott and all of Darren's cronies stepped back in fear. The Tracy Brothers were a force to be reckoned with when they were all together. Darren saw that his mates had stepped back and knew he had to give in but before he did he tightened his grip on her wrist forcing her to the floor. He then let go of her. She stayed on the floor. Scott grabbed Darren and threw him to the floor. The family surrounded him._

_"Lay a finger on my brothers or Becca again and next time I wont just throw you to the floor," Scott said menacingly. Darren got up and ran off. Scott walked up to the young girl. She had jet black hair tied up in a ponytail and was dressed in jeans and a vest top. She was in Scott's year at school and she was really nice._

_"Are you ok Becca?" asked Scott and she looked up at him. He saw the deep purple bruise coming up on her eye._

_"Yeah I will live," she said standing up. She brushed the dirt off her jeans and lifted her arm up to reveal a bright red print of his hand on it. _

_"Ow," said Scott._

_"Thanks Becca," said Alan walking over to her._

_"Well I couldn't let the cutest Tracy brother be beaten up now could I," she said smiling and hugged him. Alan grinned at her. _

_"We had better find your dad Becca. Is he here somewhere?" asked Scott._

_"No."_

_"Well then we better take you to our dad then. Your eye might need looking after," he said. Alan grabbed her hand before she could object and they all headed off. Becca looked back at Scott and smiled. He grinned back._

"Alan thought you were the best after that. You could do no wrong in his eyes," said Scott smiling at her once more.

"He was such a sweetie. Did you ever realize that I used to tutor them at English in the hope I would see you. I loved being with them but I had way more fun when you were there," she admitted.

"Why do you think I always came home early on the days you were there?" he asked. He always came back to see her. Not that he got much chance to talk to her with four younger brothers desperate for her attention.

"Yet it took us ages to finally realize that we both felt the same."

"I know. It was prom wasn't it."

"Yeah. I thought that was going to be the worst night of my life but in the end it was one of the best thanks to you," she said shyly. She had never told him that before but it was so easy to talk to him.

"It was one of the best nights of my life too," he replied and began to remember that night.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Jeff and Joshua be able to put them together and what happened at the prom. Find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Prom

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see the previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

****

Chapter 2: The Prom.

Becca joined Scott in remembering their prom. Three days before she had been hoping he was going to ask her but he had asked Andie McGregor instead. She had been so annoyed that she had agreed to go with Shane Kennedy. What a bad move that had been. The night had began badly and just got worse. Shane had been late turning up and they had arrived in his battered old Porsche. She began reliving the rest of the night.

_They had finally made it into the prom and straight away she had been dragged over to his friends. She didn't like any of them. In fact she didn't like Shane but she needed a date. She eventually wandered away from him to get a drink. Her best friend Emma came over._

_"I can't believe you came with Shane," she said._

_"I know and I wish I hadn't now. You know what I think I'm going to head home. I'm not really in a party mood," said Becca._

_"Oh Bex want me to come with you?" Emma asked._

_"Nah. I will just let Shane know I have a headache. Call me tomorrow Em," she said and walked up to Shane._

_"Shane I am going to head home. I have got a really bad headache," she said as he turned around._

_"I will walk you out," he replied and grabbed her arm tightly pulling her outside. He pushed up against a wall._

_"Running out on me Rebecca," he said menacingly._

_"No. I just have a headache that's all," she replied feeling scared. Shane had a bad reputation._

_"I think you are lying," he said tightening the grip on her wrists. He then forced his mouth onto hers. Becca tried to struggle but he had hold of her too well. She kneed him in the crotch and he stepped back long enough for her to break free. She tried to run away but he grabbed her once more. _

_"Let me go," she screamed praying someone was nearby._

_"Not a chance no one runs out on me," he yelled back forcing her against the wall once more. _

_"Let her go Kennedy," said an angry voice. Shane turned round to see Scott._

_"Stay out of this Tracy," said Shane._

_"Do you want me to stay out of this Becca?" he asked her seeing the fear in her face._

_"No," she said quietly._

_"Let her go now," Scott repeated and advanced on him. He grabbed Shane and pulled him away from Becca. She slumped to the foor. _

_Shane turned on Scott and punched him square on the jaw. Scott reeled back but stayed standing. He punched Shane sending him to the floor. Scott stood over him ready to get him again if he stood up. A couple of the teachers came running out. _

_"What is going on here?" asked Coach Fuller._

_"Kennedy was trying to force Becca into doing something she didn't want to," replied Scott stepping away from Shane._

_"Is that true?" Coach Fuller asked Shane. He glanced over at Scott who gave him a warning glare and he nodded._

_"Then I suggest you go home Kennedy and on Monday you apologise Rebecca. Now get out of my sight before I call your parents," he replied and Shane ran off._

_Another teacher had gone to Becca and helped her up. Scott and Coach Fuller joined them._

_"Are you ok miss Carter?" asked the Coach. She nodded at him and Scott who gave her a reassuring smile._

_"Did you want to go back into the party Becca or would you rather go home?" asked Miss Samuels the teacher who had been looking after her._

_"I think I would rather go home. I don't feel like partying," she said with a slight tremor still in her voice._

_"I will take you home if you like," suggested Scott. Becca nodded._

_"Thank you Scott," said Miss Samuels and she and Coach Fuller headed off. Becca was still a little shaky so Scott wrapped his arm round her and guided her to his car._

_He took her back to his house as he knew her father was away at the moment. They walked in to find his grandmother at the sink washing up._

_"You're back early Scott. Hello Becca. Is everything OK?" she asked wondering why Scott had come back with her and not Andie._

_"Some jerk thought it would be fun to take advantage of her Grandma," explained Scott. They both sat down at the table._

_"You poor dear. Would you like some cocoa?" she asked._

_"Yes thank you. Where are the others?" she asked. Normally they would be in here by now._

_"Well John is helping Virgil with a science project and the terrible two are hopefully in bed," Mrs Tracy replied placing mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. She decided to eave them to talk and went to check on the others._

_"Thank you for saving me from Shane," she said looking up into his dark blue eyes._

_"I couldn't let him do that to you," he replied looking into her hazel eyes._

_"How did you know I was out there with him?"_

_"Emma came and found me. She told me Shane had dragged you outside and she was worried. So I came outside and heard you yell at him to let you go."_

_"I wonder why she came to you?"_

_"Because she knows I care about you."_

_"Not that much," she replied quietly._

_"What do you mean?" asked Scott he thought she knew he cared about her._

_"If you cared about me that much why didn't you ask me to the prom," she asked sadly._

_"Because Danny begged me to go with Andie as it was the only way Cheryl would go with him. I really wanted to ask you though."_

_"You were?"_

_"Yes but after I agreed. I didn't have the heart to pull out and then I heard you were going with Shane."_

_"Yeah biggest mistake of my life."_

_"Why did you go with him. You know what he is like?" asked Scott. Becca studied her mug intently._

_"Because he was the only one who asked me," she replied sadly._

_"Oh Becca. I'm so sorry. I should have said no and asked you."_

_"Oh my god what about Andie. You just abandoned her."_

_"It's OK. Andie never wanted to go with me either. She wanted to go with Greg. They are now together and I am with the person I should have been with all along."_

_"Yeah right Scott. You should be having the time of your life at the prom not stuck here with some stupid girl who was too dumb to realize her date was a creep," she said looking down once more as tears ran down her cheeks. Scott moved over to her and knelt down beside her. He gently lifted her chin up to look at him._

_"I am exactly where I should be and you are not dumb. I'm the dumb one. I should have asked you then we could both have been enjoying the prom."_

_"I guess," she replied unconvincingly._

_"I never told you earlier but you were the most beautiful girl at the prom tonight and when you walked in on Shane's arm I have never felt more jealous."_

_"You were jealous."_

_"Yes. It should have been me. Becca I really like you. I want to be with you," he said and then pulled her to him kissing her gently. Becca wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Mrs Tracy stood watching from the door smiling. She knew these two liked each other and was glad they had finally realized it._

"That night had a great ending," said Scott.

"Yeah it did. Uh oh here comes Chelsia," said Becca looking up at a gorgeous blond that was approaching them. She had always fancied Scott but he never liked her.

"Oh god. Is she married?" he asked praying she would be.

"Divorced and no she isn't over you yet," said Becca sensing his thoughts.

"Be my girlfriend," he said hitting on a great idea.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"Please pretend we are back together or she will annoy me all night," he pleaded putting on a sweet look knowing she couldn't refuse that look.

"Oh ok then. It might be fun but you owe me Scott Tracy," she replied mock sternly.

"Do this and I will take you to dinner anywhere you like," he replied grinning.

"Ok darling," said Becca and she walked around to him and sat on his lap wrapping her arm around his neck as Chelsia reached the table.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Chelsia fall for their little scheme and is there still some chemistry between them.


	3. Chapter 3 My Fake Girlfriend

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story and it's good to know so many of you have enjoyed the others in this series too.

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Fake Girlfriend.**

"Hi Becca, Scott. How are you both?" asked Chelsia.

"We are great thanks," replied Scott wrapping his arm round Becca.

"I didn't know you two were dating again," she said glaring at Becca who just grinned.

"Yeah we met a couple of months back and just realized we still had feelings for each other," explained Becca.

"Yeah. One look into those hazel eyes and I was lost," added Scott trying not to laugh. He knew Becca was doing the same.

"How sweet," replied Chelsia sarcastically.

"Why don't I get us some drinks," suggested Becca desperate to get away to laugh.

"I will have a dry white wine please?" asked Chelsia glad that Becca was leaving.

"Honey do you want another beer?" Becca asked smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes thanks baby," he replied as she got off his lap.

Becca walked to the bar giggling and stood with her father and Mr Tracy.

"You and Scott were looking rather close over there," said her father smiling.

"Oh we are pretending. Do you remember Chelsia Logan?" she replied.

"Yes she is Bud's daughter. You went to high school with her," he replied Jeff suddenly recognised her as well.

"That's the one. She always had a crush on Scott and hated me because of it. She is only here because she heard Scott would be here. I am pretending to be his girlfriend to save him from her but I'm tempted to leave him there to stew a little longer," she said grinning.

"I think he is missing you," said Jeff seeing the look of despair on his son's face. It made him smile. Scott had been really down of late and he seemed to be happier tonight and he knew it was down to Becca. She always had an amazing ability to cheer him up.

"I guess I better go back then. Oh in case she asks Scott and I have been dating for a couple of months ok," she said paying for her drinks.

"We wont. Hey shall we join the love birds," joked Joshua. Jeff nodded his head and they walked over with Becca. Chelsia was sitting as close to Scott as she could get and kept touching his hand. Scott was trying to stay back from her but she kept moving nearer.

"Sorry I was so long honey but I bumped into your dad," she said as she got near. When Chelsia spotted Jeff and Joshua she moved back slightly. Becca sat down on the other side of Scott and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hi dad. Mr Carter," said Scott turning to them.

"Come now Scott. You can call me Joshua after all you are dating my daughter," he said grinning.

"I guess I had better check on my father. Give me a call some time Scott," she said and flounced off. As soon as she was out of ear shot they all began laughing.

"Having fun son?" asked Jeff grinning.

"Yeah. I love being chatted up by women only interested in my money," he replied smiling.

"I know it must be so hard being rich and having all these women throw themselves at you," said Becca.

"It is but you never saw me like that did you?" he asked turning to her. His arm was still round her shoulder.

"Nah. I just saw you as a spoilt rich kid," she replied grinning.

"Thanks a lot," he replied pretending to be hurt.

"Well I like to keep you grounded Top Gun," she said sipping her drink.

"I know. I could never have an over inflated ego with you around could I."

"Nope."

"So what are you doing now then Becca?" asked Jeff grinning at the easy banter that was passing between his son and his first love.

"Oh I work for the S.R.S in England," she replied.

"S.R.S?" queried Scott.

"Search and Rescue Squad. I wanted to help people and this seemed like the perfect job."

"Cool. Do you enjoy it?" asked Scott.

"I guess so. I always used to but just lately it has become more about statistics then saving lives."

"I still think you should leave England and come back here," said her father. He hated her being so far away and her job was so dangerous. It scared him a lot.

"Did you have to take self defense classes for the job?" asked Scott.

"Not for the job but I have done."

"Well that explains how you floored that guy earlier," reminded Scott.

"Yeah," she replied quietly and exchanged a look with her father. Scott quickly realised that something had happened and changed the subject.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed without incident and Scott and Becca had a great time together. They were now getting ready to leave.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"The Utopia," she replied.

"Me too. Shall we walk together?"

"I would love that," she replied and they set off. Becca shivered a little so Scott removed his dinner jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thank you but wont you be cold."

"Nah. If I do. I will just have to cuddle up to you," he replied cheekily.

"I wouldn't care," she replied. She meant it as well being with him tonight had reignited some of their old passions. They soon reached the hotel and got into the lift.

"Did you fancy coming to my room for a nightcap?" he asked.

"Ok," she replied as they reached his floor. They got out and headed to his room.

Scott poured them both a drink and he sat down on the couch beside her. His arm naturally slipped round her shoulders and she moved in closer to him. They finished their drinks and then Scott turned to look at Becca.

"You do look really beautiful tonight," he said.

"Sure that's just the alcohol talking," she replied cheekily.

"No way. You always looked beautiful to me. Even if it was three in the morning."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she said and he pulled her to him kissing her gently and then building till it was deep and passionate. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and began to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He began to kiss her neck when suddenly she froze. She then began to push him away.

"Becca what is it?" he asked seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I I cant do this. I'm sorry Scott," she said and raced out of the room. Scott jumped up and went after her but she was gone. He walked back in feeling unsure about what had happened. He laid down on his bed and before he could think more he was asleep.

* * *

Scott and Jeff headed back to the island the next day. Scott had been very quiet on the way back and Jeff guessed it must have had something to do with Becca. Scott wouldn't talk about it though so he hoped Virgil would be able to get through to him. They landed and Scott went straight up to his room avoiding his family. Jeff went to find Virgil who was in the lounge with Maddie.

"Hi," he said entering the room. They were sat at the piano.

"Hi dad. How was the reunion?" asked Virgil.

"Great but something happened to Scott."

"What is he ok?" asked Maddie worried about her brother in law.

"Not sure. He was having a great time with Becca Carter and then this morning he was all moody and quiet. Something happened between them but he wont talk about it."

"Are you talking about Bex his first love?" asked Virgil remembering the pretty girl who used to tutor him.

"Thats the one. They met at the reunion but something happened and I am a little worried," said Jeff he had never known Scott to be so quiet.

"Do you want me to talk to him Dad?" asked Virgil.

"Yes please Virge. I know you will be able to get through to him."

"Ok. I will go now. You ok for a while Mads?" he asked his wife.

"Yeah. I want to hear all about the reunion," she said smiling at her father in law. Lucie then came into the room.

"Hey. You're back. Did you have a good time?" she asked hugging her father in law. He smiled at his two daughters and then went to his desk to call John.

* * *

Virgil meanwhile paused outside Scott's door. He knew Scott had loved Becca and had wanted to marry her but they had broken up because he was joining the Air Force and she wanted to travel. He had been willing to give it up for her but she had refused. Virgil guessed that seeing her may have bought some of those feelings back. He wondered if maybe Scott had never gotten over her. He took a deep breath then knocked on the door. He got no reply so he typed in the security code and entered the room. Scott sat in a chair staring out of the window. Virgil walked over to him.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Virgil get through to him. Does he still have feelings for her and why did she run out on him. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4 A Familiar Face

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **None of the Thunderbirds characters belong to me.

Thanks for the reviews. Chelsia will be back later and I'm sorry to say Katzen but I'm going to be just as mean to Scott as I was to John and Virgil.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Familiar Face.**

"How was the reunion Scott?" asked Virgil.

"Fine," he replied.

"How was Becca?" he asked hoping Scott would just open up but knowing he probably wouldn't.

"Fine."

"So what happened then?"

"Nothing."

"Aren't we talkative today," joked Virgil trying to lighten the mood a little. It didn't work.

"Go away Virgil," said Scott. He didn't want to talk about what had happened at the reunion.

"Talk to me Scott. I know something happened," he said approaching his older brother.

"I don't want to Virgil. Just drop it," he said angrily.

"Come on Scott. I'm your brother talk to me. I know how much Becca meant to you," he said touching his shoulder. Scott turned round to face his younger brother. He knew Virgil wasn't going to give up easily so he gave in. To be honest he did want to talk about it.

"Ok. I will tell you but it can't leave this room," he said knowing that Gordon would tease him mercilessly if he found out.

"It wont so what happened," said Virgil sitting down on the bed.

"I met up with Becca. We had a great time and ended up back in my hotel room," he paused for a moment.

"Oh yeah," said Virgil grinning.

"Oh no. She ran out on me. One minute we were kissing, the next she pushed me off and ran out of the room," he said sitting on the bed beside Virgil.

"Didn't she say anything?"

"Yeah she said she was sorry."

"There is probably a good reason for it Scott. Have you spoken to her since?"

"No. Getting rejected in person was bad enough. I don't want to be rejected in writing or over the phone too."

"Scott it may not be that. You really should speak to her."

"Fine. I will email her," he said going over to his laptop. The screen flashed up telling him he had an email from the person in question. Virgil wandered over. The email read.

**Dear Scott**

**I am sorry about running out on you. It had nothing to do with you I swear. It is just something I have to deal with and I'm not doing a great job so far. I know this probably makes no sense to you at all but I can't really explain it like this. I really am sorry. Give me a call sometime. It was good to see you and catch up**

**Love Bex.**

"You really should call her Scott," said Virgil.

"I dunno," he replied reading the email once more.

"At least email her so she doesn't think you hate her Scott."

"Yeah I will. Thanks for listening Virge," he said smiling at his brother. Virgil left Scott to it. He was glad Scott had opened up to him. They had drifted apart a little ever since he got married. Virgil made a pact with himself to make more effort with his older brother. He knew Maddie wouldn't mind as she didn't want to come between them.

Scott sat down at his desk once more and wondered what to write. It had to sound sincere but not overly friendly. He was still a little put out by the rejection.

**Dear Bex**

**It's ok really and it was great to catch up. I did have a good night. I will keep in touch**

**Scott**

* * *

Alan and Lucie entered the lounge from Thunderbird 3's silo. Alan had been teaching her to fly Thunderbird 3.

"How did it go?" asked Jeff. He had been a bit worried about his daughter in law becoming a relief pilot for Thunderbird 3.

"It was great Lucie is a natural," replied Alan and he smiled at her. She had taken to it so easily.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun," she added. It was great to be a part of all of this. She knew John wasn't overly happy but he would get used to it.

"When would you like to begin your training on Thunderbird 5?" asked Jeff. They had decided to train her up there as well so they had another person who could go up there if needed. Lucie had no objections like John she loved being up in space.

"As soon as you want me to dad," she replied.

"Ok I will organise it," he said as John's eyes began to flash.

"Go ahead son."

"We have a mini bus full of kids trapped on a cliff edge in Pennington England. Local services are on the scene but they don't have the equipment to move everyone quick enough," said John and Jeff raised the alarm around the house. The others soon arrived.

"Scott take Thunderbird 1 and head to England. John will tell you more on the way. Alan, Gordon you had better both go with Virgil," ordered Jeff. The boys all took their positions and were off.

* * *

Scott landed at the danger zone and took in the scene. It was pretty bad. The mini bus was balancing precariously on the edge and there were ten kids and a teacher trapped. There had been a land slide above which had taken out the road. The captain of the local rescue services came over.

"It's good to see you," he announced smiling.

"Hi. Is there anyone up there with them?" he asked. He thought he had seen some climbing ropes nearby.

"Yeah one of my men went up there to keep them calm and check for injuries," he replied. Scott suddenly realized he was the captain of SRS which meant Becca could be here soon. Luckily the bloke had said one of his men so perhaps she had a day off.

Thunderbird 2 quickly approached the scene. They would have to lower the platform from above and hope the vertical jets didn't tip the minibus over. Alan went down on the platform.

"Hi there," he said to the rescuer.

"Hiya," came the reply and Alan found himself staring at a very familiar face. He hoped she wouldn't recognize him.

"Looks like you are all getting a ride in Thunderbird 2. Cool hey," she said turning back to the kids. She had a feeling she recognized the man but she didn't know where from.

"Ok let's get you all on the platform," said Alan and he began organizing the children. It took them three trips and they were now on the last. The rescuer had stayed with the minibus and one young girl who had a broken leg.

"Right your turn Sarah," she said and smiled at the young girl. They soon had her on the platform. Suddenly a gust of wind blew and the minibus began to fall. The young rescuer was still standing on it but luckily Alan grabbed her in time. As she fell against his chest she gazed up into his baby blue eyes and suddenly knew who he was. She pulled away and drew her attention back to Sarah.

Virgil landed Thunderbird 2 and the rescuer went off with the teacher and kids. Alan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you recognise her Gords?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah that was Becca wasn't it," he replied. They had all known that Becca and Scott had met up again but only Virgil knew what had actually happened.

"Yes it was. I just hope she didn't recognise me," replied Alan as he watched her waving to the kids. Her captain then bought her back over.

"We just wanted to thank you for all your help today," he said smiling. Becca walked up to Gordon and hugged him. She then whispered in his ear.

"Well done on the Gold Medal."

She repeated the gesture to Alan but instead whispered.

"I always knew you would do something great. Keep it up Allie."

"Come on Bex. We better get back to base," said her captain and they walked away right past Scott. Becca looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Scott turned to Alan and Gordon but before he could speak Gordon interrupted.

"Yes that was Becca and yes she knows who we are," he said looking at them both.

"Oh great," said Scott sarcastically.

"What does it matter Scott. It's not like she will tell everyone," said Alan wondering why his brother was acting so weirdly.

"How do you know Alan. It's been a long time," argued Scott. He had to admit he didn't think Becca would tell anyone but it had been a while. She may have changed a lot since they all knew her.

"Nah she wouldn't. I trust her," replied Alan and they all set off back to Thunderbird 2. Scott wondered how he was going to tell his father.

* * *

Authors Note: So should Scott be worried about her splling the beans and what will his dad say. Plus something for you to ponder what is Becca hiding from Scott that caused her to do a runner?


	5. Chapter 5 Matchmaking

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **Please see the previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. Katzen I'm sorry but I love being mean to Scott and it's only fair. Look at what I did to poor John.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Matchmaking.**

Scott and the others arrived at base and completed the debriefing. No one mentioned seeing Becca there. Scott had a shower and tried to sleep but couldn't. He kept seeing Becca walk past him at the danger zone. He knew he had to tell his dad or it would drive him mad. His laptop bleeped to reveal he had a message. It was from Becca. He opened it and smiled.

**Your secret is safe with me Top Gun.**

He knew he had better tell his dad she knew who they were. He wasn't looking forward to telling him though but it had to be done. He wandered into the lounge and was pleased to find only his dad there.

"Can I have a word Father?" he asked.

"Of course son. What is it?" asked Jeff putting down his paperwork. He could see that something was bothering Scott.

"Becca was at the rescue today and she recognised us," he said and paused waiting for a reaction.

"I see," was all his father said. Scott was confused by the remark. Normally their father would get annoyed and worried their secret could be revealed.

"She emailed me earlier to say she wouldn't say a word so I think we are safe," added Scott.

"Oh I know that son."

"You do?" questioned Scott feeling even more confused.

"Yes. Becca's father is one of our agents and he always said if we ever needed help to call on Becca."

"Oh I see. So you are not mad?"

"Of course not son. Why would I be?"

"Well normally you get really annoyed when people work out who we are," said Scott. He had no idea why his father was so calm.

"Yes but Becca isn't just anyone son. I know she meant a lot to you once and I think she still does now. We all know that Becca can be trusted and she is in the same line of work. It was inevitable you would meet one day on duty," explained Jeff. He was happy that Becca knew. Now maybe she and Scott would work things out. His identity had always stopped Scott getting close to anyone but now the girl Jeff knew his son still loved was aware of it. They were free to be together.

"Yeah I guess so," replied Scott. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure what his dad was on about but at least he hadn't got a lecture.

"Why don't you invite her to the island some time Scott. I'm sure the boys would all like to see her again," said Jeff. He knew Scott had been down lately and a lot of it was due to seeing Virgil and John settling down and getting married. He knew that was what Scott wanted too but he had never really gotten over Becca. Jeff knew there had been others but none had ever compared to her. He could see it in his son's eyes even if Scott wasn't ready to accept it yet.

"Um maybe. I had better try and get some sleep. Night dad," he said wanting to get away. He had a feeling there was some match making going on and he was not ready for that. Not after being rejected by her.

"Night son," replied Jeff and he had to smile as Scott practically ran out of the room. His son was still in denial.

* * *

The next day Jeff was talking to his family about sending one of them to London. No one wants to go and deal with paperwork.

"I will go dad. If you want," volunteered Lucie.

"Thanks Lucie. Will one of you go with her in case there is the office decides to be awkward?" asked Jeff.

"I would go father but we are in the middle of an upgrade to Thunderbird 2's systems," said Virgil and he wasn't lying either. Plus he didn't fancy being seperated from Maddie.

"I will go with you," said Scott. He could see no one else was going to offer.

"Thank you son," replied Jeff.

"When do you want us to go?" he asked smiling at Lucie. He didn't really mind going. He liked his sister in law.

"This afternoon ok with you both?" asked Jeff and they both nodded. Scott and Lucie walked off to get ready. Virgil joined Gordon and Alan at the computer. They were all laughing at something but Jeff decided not to get involved. At least they were all getting along.

* * *

Lucie and Scott arrived at the London offices. They all knew Scott and let them head straight up to the main office. Scott sorted out all the security issues and Lucie began sorting through the paperwork. Scott was impressed by how quickly she was going through it.

You don't have to stay Scott. Why don't you go for a walk or ring Penny," said Lucie interrupting his thoughts.

"If you are sure you don't need me," he replied not wanting to leave her to do it all.

"No it's fine Scott really. I'm used to all of this plus it makes me feel like I have a role in the family," she said.

"You do have a role honey. You are the one who always seems to know when something is wrong and you help me feel closer to John. I love joining you on the balcony at night," he said approaching her. She smiled up at him.

"You always know how to make a girl feel better," she said grinning at him.

"Sure. That's why I'm the single one," he replied with a sad look. Lucie stood up and hugged him.

"You will find someone Scott. She is out there somewhere. I know she is."

"I hope so. I will see you later sis. Call me if you need anything," he said moving to the door.

"I will. See you later," she said and got back to her paperwork.

Scott headed back downstairs and was stunned to see Becca waiting at reception. As he approached her she turned and smiled at him.

"Hi Scott," she said.

"Uh hi Becca. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You emailed me and asked me to meet you here," she replied wondering why he looked so confused.

"No I didn't," he said. He had only emailed her once.

"But I got an email from your address so if you didn't then who did," she said suddenly understanding what was going on.

"I'm going to kill your brothers," she added.

"Not if I get there first," replied Scott angrily. He couldn't believe his brothers had done this to him.

"I better get going. I'm sorry for disturbing you Scott. See ya," she said and walked off. She knew Scott had known nothing about this and she could see in his face that he didn't want to see her.

"No wait Becca," he yelled after her. She stopped and turned around slowly.

"What is it Scott. Don't you think I have been humiliated enough by your family," she said with a touch of anger.

"What you mean like I was the other night," he replied angrily.

"Hey that wasn't my fault. I didn't do it on purpose to hurt you."

"Yeah and I didn't do this either. It was my brothers."

"I'm sorry Scott about this and that. I should just go," she said and ran out of the doors. Not this time thought Scott and he ran out after her ignoring the staff who had all been watching.

He soon caught up with her in the car park. She was standing beside her car.

"You like running out on me don't you," he said standing beside her.

"No I don't Scott," she said turning to look at him. He could see a sadness in her eyes that made him want to hold her but he didn't.

"I'm sorry my brothers set you up," he said.

"It's ok. I hope you get revenge on them," she said smiling at him.

"Oh I will. Hey do you want to grab a bite to eat and you can help me plot my revenge," he said grinning.

"Sounds like fun. Where do you want to go?" she asked picking her bag up from the floor.

"I know just the place," he said and they headed towards his hire car.

* * *

Authors Note: Could this be the start of something between them and what revenge will Scott have on his brothers. Her reason for running out on him will also be revealed if you keep reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you came out of the corner Katzen cant guarantee you wont run back to it later.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revenge**

Scott and Becca ordered their food and then sat in an awkward silence. Neither one knowing what to say to the other. Scott couldn't believe his brothers had set him up like that and Becca couldn't believe she had fallen for such an obvious trick. She decided to open up the lines of communication.

"So how are you going to get back at your brothers then?" she asked trying to keep her tone light.

"Not sure yet but I do know an expert in devious plotting," he said relieved she had finally spoken.

"Oh yeah?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah. My sister in law Lucie. She is the queen of being devious. If she and Gordon ever team up. We are done for," he said smiling back.

"Lucie. Is she the one who came with you to London?"

"Yeah. She has taken over a lot of the Tracy Industries based work."

"Cool. So which brother is she married too. Wait before you answer. Was she in on the plan?"

"I don't think so. This has my brothers written all over it. Lucie is really good at practical jokes but she would never do one that could backfire and hurt someones feelings. She is not like that."

"She sounds really nice and from the way you're talking she probably wasn't in on this so I am guessing she is John's wife."

"How did you guess?"

"Well if she was married to Virgil she would know what they had done or at least have had some idea what they were up to."

"You're right she would. Guess I will be having words with my other sister in law too," he said grinning.

"Yeah but how do we get them back?"

"I'm not sure. Let me ring Luce and see if she has any ideas," he said and took out his phone. As he chatted to his sister in law Becca had to smile at how close they seemed. She was really glad that Virgil and John were settled now. She had grown close to all the Tracy brothers and she did miss them now and then. Scott hung up the phone grinning. He had always had a gorgeous smile.

"I knew she would have a plan. We have to go see her once we have eaten," he said still grinning.

"Cool. What is it?"

"She wouldn't say. We have to go see her. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah I am. I'm looking forward to meeting her," she said as their meals arrived. The enjoyed the rest of the meal chatting about what they had done since leaving University.

* * *

Scott lead Becca upstairs to the private offices. As they approached the door they could hear Lucie talking to someone. Scott opened the door and gestured at them to stay silent. They moved over to some chairs and sat down listening to Lucie talking to John. She said goodbye and then grinned at them both.

"Hi you must be Becca," she said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Lucie," she said smiling at her.

"Well part one of the plan has been initiated," she said turning to Scott.

"Part one. What is that then?" he asked.

"Well that was John and I have just told him how mad you are at the others for setting you up," she explained still grinning.

"Was he in on it?"

"No. He had no idea and he is just as shocked as I am that they could do something like that. It could have gone so wrong."

"Yeah well at least John will be safe for a while then," added Becca.

"Yeah. We may need his help later. Anyway I thought we could teach your brothers a lesson about messing with peoples feelings."

"How do we do that?" asked Scott interested to hear about her plan.

"By showing them what could have happened. We are going to make them think that you didn't want to see Becca and she was not impressed to learn they had played a trick on her. They are going to think you are furious at them and will do anything to win you round Scott. It will be funny to watch," she explained laughing. Scott had to agree it was a good plan.

"Cool. Hey I could send Scott a nasty email about it. They must have got into your email account and will probably keep an eye on it," said Becca joning in the conversation.

"Yeah. I will need to change my password after this," said Scott annoyed they had hacked into his account.

"Alan will have done that. Remind me to have words with my husband about teaching his younger brother to hack," said Lucie.

"I will don't worry," he replied grinning.

"Thanks and don't worry about your account. I have an anti hack device that could even keep John out," she added as Scott's phone began to ring. He checked out the caller I.D and handed the phone to Lucie. It was Virgil.

"John must have warned them. Don't answer it. Let them stew a little," said Becca enjoying the joke. Lucie grinned and nodded. She knew she was going to like this girl and she hoped Scott wouldn't let them get away.

"I wish I could see their faces when they find out," said Becca wistfully.

"You can. Why don't you join us at the island in a couple of days and they can find out that way," said Scott. He would like the chance to spend some more time with her.

"Really. I would love to," she replied. It would be great to see them all again and she would like the chance to explain to Scott what happened the first night.

"How about we extend the lie a little. Becca should still turn up as normal but you can act as if you didn't know she was coming and then blame the boys once more. Really drag out the pain," said Lucie unable to stop smiling. The others were grinning too.

"You really are devious sis," said Scott admiring her ability to have fun. He knew she had been through hell but still managed to smile.

"I have to be with you lot. Just you wait and see Becca. They are a nightmare," said Lucie not meaning a word. She loved them all dearly.

"Right lets sort out the details," said Scott and they began to plot.

* * *

Two days later and they were now on their way home. They had enjoyed winding the boys up over the last couple of days. Virgil, Gordon and Alan were really scared about seeing Scott now. Lucie's mobile began to ring. She grinned when she saw it was Maddie.

"Hi Maddie how are you?" she said trying not to laugh. Over the last couple of days she had been bombarded by calls from them all and she had thoroughly enjoyed winding them up. Maddie had guessed they were up to something but hadn't known what so they had let her in on the secret.

"Great. How are you."

"Oh we are fine. How are the others?"

"Paranoid as hell and it's really funny to watch. Thanks for including me in this."

"It was nothing. I am just glad you don't condone their actions," said Lucie putting it on speaker phone so Scott could listen.

"No way. That was pretty mean. Becca could have been really hurt. I only wish I had realized what they were up to," said Maddie. Scott could hear the remorse in his sister in laws voice.

"It's ok Maddie. Luckily no one was hurt and the next few days will be fun," he said reassuring her.

"I better go. Husband alert. See you guys soon."

"Bye Maddie," said Lucie and she hung up.

They soon landed and got out of the plane. Lucie had called Jeff and warned him what they were up to. Jeff had agreed to play along as what his sons had done was wrong. He had found the revenge plan highly amusing as well. Lucie and Scott got out and were instantly pulled into a hug by their grandma and then Jeff. He had become a little more affectionate with his family after almost losing some of them recently. They headed up to the lounge to greet the others. Scott put on an angry face and Lucie had to fight desperately hard not to laugh at him. Maddie came over and greeted them both. She gave them a conspiring grin and then stepped back.

"Uh hi Scott," said Virgil nervously.

"Hm," replied Scott and turned away from his brothers. He really wanted to laugh at their worried faces and he could see Lucie and Maddie were having a hard time not to as well.

"Look Scott we are really sorry about what happened," said Alan trying to get Scott to talk to them. He had never seen Scott look so annoyed.

"Sure you are," said Scott the venom dripping out of his voice.

"We really are bro. It was just some harmless fun," added Gordon.

"How was that harmless or fun," said Scott angrily.

"It was just a way to get you two talking again. We didn't think it would backfire like this," said Virgil. He hated having Scott hate him so much.

"No you didn't think. How do you think Becca felt being used like that. You are all pathetic and I can't bear to look at you," he yelled and stalked out of the room. Lucie stood up and went after him. Maddie stayed watching Virgil, Gordon and Alan look more worried.

"He is really mad," said Gordon.

"Can you blame him?" asked Maddie.

"I guess not. We are going to have to do some serious grovelling to him," added Virgil.

"You sure are. I am going to see how he is," said Maddie and practically ran out of the room.

* * *

Inside Scott's room she found him and Lucie laughing away and she had to join them. When they finally calmed down the all grinned at each other.

"This is going to be so much fun. I just wish John was here to enjoy it," said Lucie. John was hardly ever around to enjoy practical jokes.

"Alan is relieving him tomorrow so he soon will be," said Maddie.

"Great. We can get John in as well," said Scott feeling happier then he had in a long time.

"So what's next?" asked Maddie.

"Becca is going to send them an email confirming our story and then the fun really begins," said Scott with an evil grin and they all burst out laughing again.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry there hasn't been much action so far but it will happen. What will Becca have to say and how will the visit go. Find out soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Apology

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in Thunderbirds belongs to me. Any others are the figment of my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews.

Sevin800: In answer to the point you raised about Lucie joining John on Thunderbird 5. It will be answered in this story possibly in this chapter or the next.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Apology.**

The next day found Virgil, Gordon and Alan avoiding Scott. Alan couldn't wait till he could leave for Thunderbird 5. He had never been so happy to be going up there in his life. They were all in Gordon's room looking at the computer. They were in Scott's account seeing if he had an email from her hoping it was all a joke. Suddenly a new email appeared from her.

**Dear Scott.**

**How could you do that to me. Was it some kind of sick revenge cos I ran out on you the other night. That wasn't on purpose this is just plain cruel. It is not nice to play with peoples feelings like that. I thought you were a nice guy guess I was wrong. You have changed a lot.**

**Goodbye Becca.**

The three brothers looked at each other knowing they were in serious trouble. Scott had been in Thunderbird 1's silo all morning and none of them dared go near him. Their father came into the room with Scott, Lucie and Maddie.

"Boys. There is something going on between you all and I know it has something to do with Becca. So I have invited her to the island so we can sort this all out," said Jeff sitting down at his desk.

"Great," replied Scott glaring at his brothers.

"When does she get here?" asked Lucie trying not to smile.

"Soon."

"Alan when are you headed up to Thunderbird 5 to get John?" she asked turning to him.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked pretending to be hurt. Lucie grinned at him.

"Yeah actually. I miss my husband," she said.

"In a couple of hours and I will make sure I tell John he is in for a warm welcome," he said then ducked out of the way of Maddie's arm.

* * *

A little later and they could all hear the sound of a plane approaching. Virgil, Gordon and Alan visibly paled. Scott glanced at Lucie and gave her a cheeky smile that the others didn't notice. Lucie and Maddie went down to greet the guest both laughing on the way. They soon reached Becca.

"Hiya," said Lucie smiling at her.

"Hi Lucie. This must be Maddie," she said turning to the gorgeous blond behind Lucie.

"Yeah. I am so sorry my husband set you up like this," said Maddie feeling really bad about it.

"Hey don't worry about it. You didn't know what he was up to," replied Becca knowing it wasn't the young womans fault.

"Yeah but man is he gonna suffer for it," she said grinning. Becca could tell she was going to like Maddie.

"Right let the fun begin," said Lucie and they headed up to the lounge. Scott and Becca had kept in touch through Lucie's mobile and email account plotting their revenge. As they reached the lounge they all smiled at each other and prepared to wind up the guys.

"Hi Mr Tracy," said Becca walking over to him.

"Hi Becca. Did you have a good flight?" he asked.

"Yes thanks. Hi guys," she said turning to Virgil, Gordon and Alan. She finally looked at Scott.

"Hello Scott," she said the disgust evident in her voice.

"Becca," he replied in practically the same tone.

"I have asked you here today Becca to clear the air between you and my sons as I have a proposition for you," said Jeff walking over. Even he was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Ok Mr Tracy," replied Becca turning to Scott and glaring at him.

"I think you three may have something to say about this issue," said Jeff turning to his three youngest sons.

"Becca. We were the ones who sent you that email not Scott," confessed Virgil.

"What," she said turning to stare at them.

"Yeah. We were trying to set you and Scott up. We didn't mean you any harm," added Gordon.

"I can't believe you set me up."

"We are really sorry Becca," said Alan feeling really guilty now.

"Oh Scott. I am so sorry I accused of doing this. I should have known you would never set me up like this. I really am sorry," she said walking over to Scott. He had to fight really hard not to laugh.

"It's ok Becca. I should have just told you it was them straight off. I'm sorry I was so angry at you at the time," he apologised back.

"It's ok. I am not mad at you," she said and turned to glare at the others.

"I am disappointed in you boys. How could you do that to your brother," said Jeff in a stern voice.

"We are very sorry father," said Virgil. He knew what they had done was wrong but he was just trying to help Scott find what he had with Maddie. He knew that Scott had feelings for her still or at least he did.

"I should hope so. You boys will spend the rest of the day cleaning Thunderbird 1 for Scott and I will expect you all to make a proper apology to Becca today. Alan as you have to go up to Thunderbird 5. You can complete the inventory up there for John as punishment. I will stll expect you to apologise to Becca though."

"Yes father," they all said in unison.

"Lucie would you like to go up with Alan to get John?" asked Jeff.

"I would love to. Thank you," she replied. Although she would like to see what happens down here. She would rather see John. She missed him a lot when he was up there but she knew he loved being up there.

"Becca why don't I show you to your room," said Maddie needing to get out of the room.

"Thanks," said Becca and they left.

Scott glared at his brothers once more and then followed the others out of the door.

* * *

Later that day found Scott, Becca and Maddie by the pool relaxing. Jeff was with Brains in the lab. Grandma and Kyrano were creating in the kitchen. Lucie and John were on their way back from Thunderbird 5 and the others were scrubbing Thunderbird 1.

"I wonder how they are getting on," said Maddie.

"Hopefully coming up with the best apology in history," said Scott grinning. He was having trouble taking his eyes off Becca. She was in denim shorts and a little vest top and looked gorgeous. Maddie spotted his looks and grinned. Virgil was right when he said Scott still had feelings for her.

"That will be interesting. Alan has already done his. It was so sweet. I almost told him the truth," admitted Becca. She had always had a soft spot for Alan after saving him from those bullies.

"He always could get round you," said Scott.

"I know but it was a really good apology."

"So how did you get the time off so quickly?" asked Maddie.

"I have a load of holiday owing so I thought I might as well use some of it up coming to visit me favourite people. Plus I wanted to meet you Maddie. I always wondered what sort of girl Virgil would marry."

"So does she pass the test?" teased Scott.

"Definitely. I can tell you will look after him and keep him in line," she replied grinning. They all laughed as Gordon and Virgil came out. They pulled her to one side.

"Becca. We really are sorry that we set you up like that. We had no intention of hurting you. We just thought that you and Scott still like each other so we were trying to help you out. I swear we were not trying to be cruel or nasty to you. I hope you will forgive us Bex," said Virgil and Gordon nodded. Becca glanced over at Scott.

"I don't think I am the only one you guys need to apologise to."

"Yeah you're right," said Gordon and they walked over to Scott. Becca followed them and sat down still smiling. She gave Scott a cheeky wink and then listened.

"Look bro. We are really sorry that we did this. We honestly meant you no harm. You know we would never do anything to hurt you. You are our big brother and we love you. Please don't hate us for this," said Gordon. He was really upset by how angry they had made Scott.

"Have you finished cleaning Thunderbird 1," said Scott still with an angry tone to his voice. Becca and Maddie fought hard not to laugh. Scott sounded so serious. Scott looked over at his brothers. They did look really sorry for what they had done. He gave Maddie a little signal and they walked up to the boys. Virgil and Gordon automatically backed up. They kept going until they both lost their footing and fell into the pool. Virgil and Gordon came up spluttering to the sight of Maddie, Scott and Becca in fits of giggles.

"Whats going on," they said confused.

"Revenge little brother," said Scott grinning.

"You mean you two were never angry at us," said Gordon.

"No we just wanted to teach you a lesson," said Becca still laughing. Virgil and Gordon climbed out of the pool. They wanted to be angry that they had been set up but they knew it was only fair. Virgil if he was totally honest was just glad that Scott wasn't angry at him.

"Nice," said Gordon appreciating their effort.

"Would you like a tour of the island Bex?" asked Scott. She grinned and then walked off with him. Virgil turned to his wife.

"You knew about this."

"Yes I did. You guys are lucky it was just a joke," she said seriously.

"We know," said Virgil and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Although I do think there is something between them. Scott definitely still has feelings for her. I'm not sure if they are reciprocated though," she replied.

* * *

Authors Note: So is there something between Scott and Becca. Well that is the build up almost complete. The real action is on its way. This may be a long story.


	8. Chapter 8 Facing The Truth

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. I have just had a major flash of inspiration so I am going to go in a slightly different direction then I had originally planned. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Facing the Truth.**

Becca enjoyed the tour of the island and the Thunderbird machines. She had to admit that she liked Thunderbird 1 best. It was so sleek and fast. Like her father and grandfather, she loved flying. It was the best part of her job flying the rescue chopper. It had been good catching up with Scott but she wasn't sure it could go any further. She had too many issues she had to deal with first. She should just open up and tell him but she wasn't sure she could. She went outside to join the others.

Scott meanwhile was standing on the balcony watching them all. John and Lucie were back now and he smiled at how happy they were to be together again. He knew how hard it was for both of them to be apart and he had made a real effort to spend time with her whenever John was up on Thunderbird 5. They sat outside curled up in each other's arms reading a book together. Scott then turned to Maddie and Virgil who sat at the table together. Maddie was trying to work and Virgil wasn't helping. He saw her give in and embrace her husband. He was happy for his brothers but he had to admit he was feeling jealous. He wanted what they both had and ever since, he had seen Becca again. He knew it was her he wanted to be with.

"You ok bro?" asked John who had joined him on the balcony.

"Yeah I thought you were with Lucie," he replied turning to face his brother.

"She is helping dad with some Tracy Industries business."

"I see," said Scott sitting down.

"What's up bro.? You aint still mad at the others are you?"

"No."

"Good but I reckon you should speak to Virge later. He thinks that not all of that was acting."

"It was. I am not mad at them. I will go find him later," he said as John sat down beside him. He knew there was something else bothering Scott.

"So what is really bothering you then?" he asked.

"Becca," he said quietly.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?"

"Yes but I know she doesn't feel the same. We got close at the reunion but she ran off."

"Maybe she was just scared by how quickly things were going. Have you actually asked her why she left?"

"No. I keep trying to but I don't know how to ask her."

"Just go for a walk and then ask her."

"You're right. I think I better go find Virgil first," he said and stood up. He smiled at his slightly younger brother. John was always good at giving advice. He headed indoors.

* * *

An hour had passed and Scott had not found Virgil yet. Maddie had told him that Virgil was walking on the beach somewhere. Suddenly he heard the alarm and ran to the lounge.

"Scott. Take Thunderbird 1 and head to China. John will give you the details on the way," said Jeff.

"FAB father," replied Scott and he headed off.

"Virgil you better take John and Gordon with you just to be safe. Brains has already loaded the pod with everything you need," continued Jeff. The other three headed for the relevant exits and were soon on their way. Maddie headed off to sick bay as she always did when the boys were on a rescue. Lucie guided Becca over to the balcony so she could see them take off.

"Where did Maddie go?" asked Becca.

"In the sick bay. Whenever the guys are on a rescue Maddie has to go and make sure the sick bay is fully stocked. Even though she already knows it is. It's kind of a ritual for her," explained Lucie.

"We all have one when they are out," said Jeff joining them on the balcony. They watched as both machines took off.

"So what's yours then?" Becca asked Jeff.

"Me I sit at the desk pretending to be working but in reality I keep watching their portraits waiting for word from them. My mother cooks or cleans madly. Tintin joins Brains in the lab and Kyrano goes out into his garden," said Jeff deliberately leaving Lucie out.

"What about you Lucie?"

"Well if John is on Thunderbird 5 then I usually give Maddie a hand," she paused for a second.

"If John is on the rescue then she usually paces up and down the lounge or around the pool," said Jeff laughing.

"Yeah I try not to do it and then end up doing it more," she said laughing along. The pacing always helped keep her calm.

* * *

Scott had now arrived at the danger zone. A mad man had set off a bomb in a shopping mall and there were 12 people trapped. Virgil, Gordon and John soon joined him.

"Gordon take the firefly and see if you can clear some of the debris. Virgil you and John take the Mole and head down to the parking garage. There are 8 people there. I am going to head for the other 4 who are trapped just over there," ordered Scott pointing at the main entrance to the mall.

"Ok Scott be careful," said John. Virgil nodded and headed off. Scott knew that something was still bothering Virgil but now was not the time. He would beat it out of him later. John and Gordon quickly followed Virgil.

Gordon soon cleared a path to the main entrance and Scott headed in. He soon found the four people who had been trapped. There was four adults and he slowly lead them out of the building. They were all hurt but not too seriously. As Scott was about to contact Virgil a young woman ran over.

"Where is my baby. She was with those four adults," said the woman.

"What," said Scott. He had only known about the four adults. He looked over at the chief of police. He shrugged his shoulders to say he had no idea she was in there either.

Scott ran back into the building and began searching for the little girl. He couldn't find anything to begin with then suddenly he spotted a flash of pink. As he approached he realized it was her and she had been crushed by falling debris. Even though he knew it was pointless he still checked for a pulse. There was none. He gently dug the girl out and carried her to her mother. She broke down and was taken away by a paramedic.

"I'm sorry," said Scott quietly. He couldn't imagine what that woman was going through. He headed back to Thunderbird 1. Virgil, Gordon and John were already back in Thunderbird 2 and ready to leave.

They soon took off and Scott avoided talking to his brothers. He just couldn't get the image of that mother screaming out of his head. Virgil was worried about Scott. He had spoken to them a couple of times along the way but he was very quiet. Virgil had guessed it was to do with the little girl that had died but Scott wouldn't talk about it. Virgil decided to warn the others.

"Thunderbird 2 to Base."

"Go ahead Virgil," said his father.

"We are ten minutes away now father. I just wanted to warn you that a little girl died today and Scott is pretty shaken up about it," he said. Jeff could hear the worry in his son's voice.

"Ok son. We will be ready. See you soon," said his father and he ended the transmission. He turned to look at the others in the room. His gaze landed on Becca.

"Want me to have a word with him Mr Tracy?" she asked spotting his look.

"Yes please Becca. I think you may be able to get through to him. I can sense that things are still strained between him and Virgil," said Jeff glad she was here. He knew his son cared a lot for this girl so he might actually listen to her. They had heard Thunderbird 1 land and knew Scott was doing his post flight checks. Thunderbird 2 could soon be heard as well.

* * *

After the debriefing Scott had headed to his room and had a shower. He had told his father about the little girl and how no one had known she was there. His father had told him it wasn't his fault but Scott hadn't believed him. He should have checked around just to be safe. He got dressed and headed out to the beach. He had decided to go for a walk. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Becca approach him.

"Scott," she said gently not wanting to scare him.

"Hey Bex," he replied spotting her behind him.

"You ok?"

"Not really."

"It wasn't your fault. You had no idea she was there and neither did anyone else."

"I should have checked around just to be sure," he said sitting on the sand. Becca sat down beside him.

"Scott. You said she was crushed by the debris. Even if you had of found her she would have been dead anyway. I know it is hard but you did what you could and we can't save everybody," she said placing her hand on his arm. He caught her hand in his and held it tight.

"I guess so. It's just she was so young," he said and Becca could hear the sadness in his voice. She pulled her hand free and wrapped her arms around him.

"Scott. You pulled her out so her mom could have her back. You did everything you were supposed to do."

"Yeah thanks Becca. You always know what to say," he said and turned to gaze into her eyes. He lowered his head and before she could react he kissed her. It was a gentle kiss but one filled with passion. Becca pushed him away.

"Don't Scott," she said jumping up.

"How could I have been so stupid to think you actually had feelings for me. You were just using me once more. Do you get some sick pleasure out of torturing me," he said angrily standing up beside her.

"What no of course not. You kissed me remember," she said backing away from him. She had never seen Scott so angry and it was really scaring her.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't like that anymore."

"It's not that its just I," she paused not wanting to yell out what the problem was. Scott didn't need to find out this way.

"It's just what. You're a tease, gone off men what?"

"It's just that I was," she paused again she really didn't want to say it in anger.

"Oh for gods sake spit it out," he yelled.

"Fine I was raped Scott," she yelled and then turned and ran off leaving Scott to sink to the floor in horror.

* * *

Authors Note: So that was Becca's big secret. How will Scott react to the news or has he just lost her forever. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9 Clearing The Air

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 7.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Clearing The Air**

Scott quickly got back up again. He couldn't just let her run off like that. He took off after her luckily for him she hadn't gone far. She was sitting on the beach further down staring out at the sea. As he got closer, he could tell she was crying. He approached her cautiously and sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Bex," he said and she turned to look at him. The sight of her tear stained face made him want to pull her into his arms.

"I shouldn't have told you like that," she said. He voice was shaky.

"It was my fault Becca. I shouldn't have made you say it."

"I wanted to tell you Scott. It's just not the easiest thing to say to someone," she said looking away again. Scott had no idea what to say. What she had gone through was horrific.

"I guess not," he said finally.

"When we first met at the reunion I thought I was over it and that's why I came back with you that night. Then as I was laying on the bed. I kept remembering it and I just had to get out of there."

"It's ok. It wasn't the smartest move on my part either. Neither was trying to kiss you earlier. John and Virgil both told me to talk to you about why you left and I should have listened to them."

"I should have told you sooner Scott," she said gazing into his eyes. He returned the gaze.

"It doesn't matter. Can I ask you when it happened?"

"Four years ago in London. I was in the city visiting a friend and needed to find a cash machine. Stupidly I had wandered away from my friends and he just grabbed me and dragged me down an alley," she paused for a moment.

"Didn't your friends notice you were gone?"

"Yeah once it was too late. They had all been busy trying to hail a taxi."

"hm," was all Scott responded with. He couldn't believe her friends hadn't noticed her disappearing.

"It was my fault not theirs. I should have known better then to walk off on my own."

"Was the man ever caught?"

"Yes. They traced his DNA. He is now serving a 15 year sentence. I wasn't the first victim but luckily I was the last."

"Luckily?" he queried. She didn't sound lucky.

"Yeah. Nobody else had to go through what I went through at the hands of that man. You can't imagine how it feels to be violated like that. No one not even your worst enemy deserves to go through that."

"I'm sorry," said Scott. He had no idea what you were supposed to say to that.

"Stop saying sorry Scott. It wasn't your fault. It was a long time ago and I have pretty much come to terms with it. Yeah it still gives me nightmares and I'm pretty wary when it comes to men. But it happened and there is nothing I can do to change that. There's nothing you can do to change it either Scott," she said standing up.

"I know. I just wish I had been there to help you through it. Did you ever think about calling me?"

"Yeah but It was something I had to deal with and I didn't want to worry you. You were away on some mission for the Air Force at the time," she said and off his look added. "My dad told me."

"Oh yeah. They probably wouldn't have told me till I got back. Well I'm glad you have told me now," he said standing up beside her.

"I had planned to tell you. I just didn't mean it to come out like it did."

"Yeah that was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you like I did."

"No I should have stayed the first night and told you then not ran off like a coward. I know you could never do anything like that to me."

"Never," he said taking her hand.

"You're a good guy Scott," she said and hugged him. Scott held her tight in his arms not wanting to let go.

* * *

Scott was worried about Virgil. He was still avoiding him. Scott had gone out of his way to be friendly through dinner but Virgil still seemed distant. He decided to try and find him. He soon found Maddie with Tintin chatting to Alan.

"Hey guys," he said walking in. They all smiled at him.

"Hi Scott. You ok?" asked Alan nervously. He hoped Scott was truly ok. He knew about the joke but like Virgil he was still a little worried.

"I'm fine Alan and I'm not angry at you. Never was," he replied smiling reassuringly.

"Where's Virge?" he asked Maddie.

"Bed. He wasn't feeling too good," she replied.

"Is he ok?" asked Scott concerned.

"Yeah just needs a good nights sleep and maybe a chat with his favourite brother."

"I can't. I'm up here," replied Alan cheekily.

"Hush you. Scott may have forgiven you but I haven't yet," said Tintin with a fierce look.

"Tin please don't be angry at me. I hate it when you are mad," he said putting on his best little boy face. Maddie just laughed and shook her head.

"On that note. I am going to go for a walk. See ya later Alan," she said heading to the door. Scott followed her out and then headed towards the room Virgil and Maddie both shared. He knocked on the door and heard a quiet voice say.

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked in. Virgil lay on the bed facing away from the door. Scott could tell instantly from the position he lay in that something was wrong. He approached the bed.

"Hey Virge," he said sitting at the foot of the bed. Virgil turned round and stared at his brother but said nothing.

"You ok?" asked Scott trying to coax him out.

"Yeah you?"

"Not really. My favourite brother is worried about something but wont tell me what."

"It's nothing really."

"Yeah it is Virge. You have been down all afternoon and it is not like you."

"I just wonder if that was all acting earlier. I know you Scott. Some of that anger was real," he said sitting up.

"Ok. I was a little angry but I know you guys were just trying to help and meant no harm," he said scooting a little closer to his younger brother.

"It was a dumb thing to do and I really am sorry bro."

"I know you are Virge and it is all forgiven. Me and Becca had a good laugh about it and cleared the air a little."

"Did you talk to her about why she ran away?"

"No but I have now and you were right she had a good reason. I should have known that from the start but it's all sorted now. I hope we are too. I hate it when you are hurting bro," he said laying his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Yeah as long as you are not mad then we are good," replied Virgil finally smiling. Scott could see his mother in Virgil's smile and he was happy about it. He didn't care that his brother looked like her. It made him feel like a part of her was still here.

"No I'm not mad. You guys mean to much to me to stay mad at you," he said and gave his brother a hug. There was another knock on the door. Scott pulled away and walked over to it guessing it was Maddie. He opened the door to see Becca.

"Hey Bex. What's up?" he asked. She looked worried.

"I have to leave. My dad has had a heart attack," she said.

"Is he ok?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah but he will have to stay in hospital for a bit."

"When are you leaving?" asked Scott. He knew Becca had been worried about her father's heart.

"Now. I came to say goodbye."

"Want me to come with you?" asked Scott. Not wanting to leave her on her own.

"No it will be fine. I will call you when I have seen him," she said heading back out the door.

"Give him our love Bex," yelled Virgil. She turned and smiled at him.

"I will come down with you," said Scott and they headed off together.

* * *

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2 come in please."

"Go ahead Scott," replied Virgil.

"I'm ready to take off. What about you?"

"Be about two minutes just securing everything," replied Virgil. He was hot and muddy and could not wait to get home. They were in Peru and had just finished rescuing some men trapped in a mud slide. It had been a long and tiring rescue. He looked over at John who had come with him. He was fast asleep in his seat. Virgil smiled at him.

"Ok Virge. I will see you back at base then," said Scott.

"FAB Scott and don't use all the hot water me and sleeping beauty here will want a shower as well."

"He asleep already. Alright for some," joked Scott as he prepared to take off. He could hear Virgil laughing as he ended the transmission.

He took off and then heard a rumble from below. He looked down and was horrified by what he saw. Another mud slide was coming and it was headed straight for Thunderbird 2. Scott knew there was no way Virgil could take off in time.

"Virgil. Look out," he yelled as the wave of mud reached the giant machine.

* * *

Authors Note: Scott and Becca have made up but will it develop and what about poor old Virgil and John.


	10. Chapter 10 It Was My Fault

**

* * *

**

The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from the Thunderbirds belong to me.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 10: It was my fault.**

"Virgil, John can you hear me," yelled Scott.

"Yeah we can hear you Scott," replied Virgil.

"And we are fine," added John. Who had been awoken by Scott's yell.

"Thank god," said Scott. He looked down at the mud covered Thunderbird 2. He could just make out the top of her.

"How bad is it?" asked Virgil all he could see in front of him was mud.

"Not as bad as I first thought. Why don't you try raising the hull from the pod. It may free some of the mud," said Scott.

"Any idea what caused the mud slide?" asked John.

"Yeah I did," said Scott quietly. He had only just realized that it was him taking off that had caused the mudslide.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" asked Virgil confused by his brother's comment.

"My engines caused the mud slide," he said not looking at either of them.

"Scott there is no way of knowing that it was your engines that caused this," said John. He could see that Scott was feeling really bad.

"Oh come on John. It had to be. Everything was fine till then," he said angrily and cut the transmission. He needed a couple of minutes to compose himself. He was so glad they had both been in Thunderbird 2 and not beside her.

He watched as Thunderbird 2 slowly raised up. Most of the mud ran off the sides. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1," said Virgil hoping Scott would answer. He was worried about his brother.

"Go ahead Virgil," said Scott. His pale face on the screen did nothing to allay Virgil's fears.

"We are going to use Brains' new invention to clear the rest of the mud," explained Virgil.

"Ok. Keep in touch. I am going to see if the slide did any other damage and he signed off once more.

"Ok Scott," replied Virgil and he turned to John.

"Do you think he is ok?" he asked.

"Not sure. He definitely thinks this is his fault," replied John remembering how pale Scott had looked. Virgil activated Brains' new invention. It was a self cleaning device designed to clear almost anything off Thunderbird 2. Luckily it seemed to be working. John and Virgil were still worried about Scott. It wasn't like him not to keep in touch. Virgil checked the scanners and could tell they were clear enough to take off. He gently lowered Thunderbird 2 back onto her pod.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1. We are clear for take off. Where are you Scott?" asked Virgil.

"Now coming back round. It was just you guys that were caught in the mud slide," he said. Scott felt a little calmer now as they were both safe. He just couldn't get the nagging thought that this was his fault out of his head.

Thunderbird 2 took off and came round to join Thunderbird 1.

"See you back at base Scott," said Virgil as he saw Thunderbird 1 head off.

"FAB," replied Scott.

Virgil and John both relaxed a little once they were on their way but they decided to radio base and warn them that Scott was blaming himself for what had happened.

* * *

Scott landed and completed his post flight checks. He then headed up to the lounge.

"Hello son," said Jeff smiling. Virgil had warned him that Scott was in a bad way and Jeff could see that instantly. He agreed with Virgil that there was no way of telling if it was his engines that caused the slide or not.

"Hi father," replied Scott. He was muddy and tired and not ready for an interrogation.

"Why don't you get cleaned up son and we can debrief later," said Jeff knowing his son was not ready to talk yet. Scott smiled gratefully and left the room.

He went to his room for a shower. He paused along the way to check his phone. Becca had said she would call later on. He saw he had a missed call and a text from her.

**Hi Top gun. Hope the rescue goes well. Dad will be fine. Call me later. Bex.**

Scott was happy that Mr Carter was ok. He had always got on really well with him. He jumped into the shower and wished Bex was here with him. She always knew what to say to make him feel better. He jumped in the shower. After he was dressed he headed to the lounge and joined the others. They all delivered the relevant information and Virgil explained about the second mud slide. Scott stayed quiet unsure of what to say to his father. He was so distracted he never noticed the others leaving and his father approaching.

"There is no way of knowing it was your fault son," he said laying his hand on his eldest's shoulder.

"It was dad," Scott said quietly.

"What if Thunderbird 2 had taken off first. Thunderbird 1 would have been buried and it wouldn't have been so easy to rescue her."

"Yeah but it wasn't."

"It very easily could have been. You are not always first to leave the scene Scott. Your brothers are not mad at you and they don't blame you for this. Neither do I," said Jeff and he hugged his eldest son. Scott relaxed in his arms for a second then pulled away.

"I better get some sleep," he said smiling slightly. Jeff could still see a hint of blame in his son's eyes but knew he was not going to get through to him.

"Ok son. Sleep tight," he said as Scott stood up.

"You too. Night dad."

"Night son."

* * *

Dawn the next day found Scott on the beach. He always got up early but he couldn't sleep so he had given up. He kept pulling his mobile out of his pocket and then replacing it. He wanted to call Becca. He needed to hear her voice. Suddenly the phone began to ring. He didn't recognise the number.

"Hello," he said wondering who it was.

"Hi Scott," said a voice he instantly recognized.

"Becca. I was just going to call you."

"Cool. I rang to see how it went today. I heard a rumour that your brothers were caught in a mud slide," she said not wanting to say too much in case someone was listening.

"Yeah they were but they are ok."

"Oh that's good to hear. You're not ok though are you. You blame yourself don't you."

"How did you work that out?" he asked wondering how she could know so much from a short chat.

"I know you Scott remember. You always do this."

"Yeah I guess I do but they are my younger brothers and I am supposed to look after them."

"You do Scott."

"Yeah. I knew talking to you would make me feel better."

"That's what I am here for and a source of amusement for your brothers."

"Yeah thanks Bex."

"Look I better go. I am on duty soon. Take care Scott."

"You too. Call me later ok."

"I will Bye."

"Bye," he said and hung up the phone. He began walking once more but he felt a little better about everything.

* * *

Scott landed Thunderbird 1 and took in his surroundings. They had been called out by a group of men who were trapped in an underground vault. The oxygen was running out and the local services had no equipment to break through the door. Scott saw Thunderbird 2 land gracefully beside her sister ship. He walked over as the pod door opened.

"Any word from them Scott?" asked Virgil.

"No nothing at all. There is something about this I don't like," said Scott.

"Yeah like where are the rescue services," said Alan noticing that they were the only ones on scene.

"I think we should go in and check it out just in case," said Scott.

"I agree Scott. There could still be someone trapped," said Virgil.

They all approached the building with caution in case it was a trap. Scott ordered Alan to stay outside. He didn't want anything to happen to his youngest brother. Alan was annoyed by this. He was getting tired of being the baby of the family. As they entered what must have once been a lounge. They came face to face with two men heavily armed.

"Drop your weapons," said one. Both complied knowing it never paid to argue when a gun was pointed at your head.

"Very good."

"What do you want," said Scott.

"Why your Thunderbird machines of course," replied the other one.

Alan was getting worried outside. He had heard no word from Scott or Virgil and it wasn't like them not to keep in touch. Alan suddenly spotted movement from a top window and knew instantly it was a trap. He crept to the door. Scott would kill him for leaving his post but he had to do something. He crept through the door and then followed the voices. He saw a second entrance to the room and headed for that one. From his position. He could see that Virgil and Scott had been separated. The two men were conversing quietly but still kept and eye on their hostages. Alan tried to catch Scott's eye but he couldn't. Alan saw that one of the men had his gun pointed at Virgil and was ready to shoot. He pulled out his gun and shot the other mans gun out of his hand before he could do it. Virgil reacted quickly and tackled the other gunman to the floor.

As Alan walked in. He caught a glimpse of something just behind Scott. Alan suddenly realized what it was and dived forward. He shoved Scott to the ground as a gun went off. Virgil turned and fired at the third hidden gunman. He shot him in the shoulder knocking him down. He then raced to his fallen brothers.

* * *

Authors Note: So was Scott shot or did Alan get in the way. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 11 Despair

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Despair**

Virgil knelt down beside them and saw a pool of blood forming on the floor. Scott moaned and Virgil gently pulled Alan off him to reveal a deep wound on his baby brother's shoulder. The police burst in before any of the baddies had a chance to escape.

"Oh god Alan," said Scott sitting up.

"He's ok Scott. The bullet went right through his shoulder," explained Virgil trying to reassure Scott. He could see he was worried. Virgil felt proud of Alan right now. He had saved his brother's life. Alan stirred beside him.

"Hey there hero," he said holding Alan down. He was losing a lot of blood. Scott had radioed their father to tell him they were taking Alan to hospital. The police had offered to call an ambulance but Scott had told them it would be quicker in Thunderbird 2. Jeff told Scott to come back home and they would go back together. Scott turned back to see Alan was awake. He couldn't believe his brother had taken a bullet for him.

"Let's get you outta here little brother," said Virgil pulling Alan to his feet. Scott stood the other side in case he fell and they walked out to Thunderbird 2. Scott had called the hospital and they were standing by. They got Alan set up in the sick bay.

"Scott are you heading back to base?" asked Virgil. He was worried because Scott had been so quiet.

"Yes. Dad wanted me to take Thunderbird 1 home and then come back with him in Tracy 1," he said glancing over at his baby brother who was no longer awake.

"Ok. You fly carefully. I will see you later," replied Virgil giving Scott a quick hug. Scott pulled away from him.

"Sure. Look after him ok," he said and ran over to Thunderbird 1. He waited until Virgil had taken off and he began the long flight home.

* * *

Virgil sat in the waiting room hoping for news. Alan had taken a turn for the worse on the way there and Virgil had been terrified he was going to lose his baby brother. He hadn't called base. They were worried enough as it was. Virgil wished Maddie were here with him. He could really use a hug from his wife right now. He looked up as the door opened to see his family come in. His dad was instantly at his side.

"How is he son?" he asked seeing the pale worn out face of his middle child.

"In surgery. The bullet damaged a nerve in his arm and he lost a lot of blood. His heart stopped as we reached the hospital," Virgil paused unable to continue. He knew that if Alan's heart had stopped in mid air. He wouldn't have been able to get it started again.

"It's ok son. Alan is a fighter," said Jeff hugging him. Behind him, Scott went white. He had nearly lost his baby brother. The little boy he had practically raised and it was all his fault. Gordon slumped onto a seat. Alan was his ally against the others. Mrs Tracy sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around him. Lucie saw Tintin wobbling and as quick as a flash caught hold of her and guided her to a seat. She stayed beside the distraught girl. Jeff allowed Maddie to comfort her husband and turned to his oldest who seemed frozen to the spot. Jeff touched Scott's shoulder and he turned to look at him. He could see the tears in his son's eyes and hugged him tight ignoring Scott's attempts to pull away. Scott finally relaxed in his arms. Jeff guided his son to a seat near Gordon and his grandmother.

The other door opened and a Dr walked in. He approached Virgil as he had spoken to him earlier.

"Mr Tracy," he said to Virgil who stood up.

"Dr Matthews this is my father Jeff Tracy," he said as Jeff walked over.

"How is my son?" he asked shaking the Doctor's hand.

"He is going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood and will need to rest his arm for a few weeks but he will be fine," he said and saw the family before him relax.

"Can we see him?" asked Virgil.

"Of course. He is a little groggy but I know he wants to see you especially someone named Tintin," he said and smiled as a young woman looked up at him.

"He must be fine. If he is calling for you," joked Gordon happy that his only little brother would be ok. The family headed off behind the Doctor. Scott hesitated and Maddie saw him. She whispered to Virgil then walked back to Scott.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied still looking at the door his family had just entered.

"Don't blame yourself for this Scott. Alan was just doing what any of the others would have done," she said placing her hand on his arm. He gave her a half smile. He knew she was right but it didn't make things any easier. She took his hand and dragged him into Alan's room. Alan grinned as soon as he saw Scott. Scott managed a small smile back.

* * *

The next two weeks soon passed and Alan was on the mend. He couldn't participate in rescues for another couple of weeks but he had enjoyed spending more time with Tintin. Everyone was pleased Alan was getting better. But there was one worry they all still had and that was Scott. He had slipped into despair and not even Virgil seemed to be able to pull him out of it. They had to do something. Jeff decided to call a family meeting. Tintin had managed to persuade Scott to fly her to the mainland so the others could talk.

They were all in the lounge now. John was with them via video link from Thunderbird 5. Maddie sat with Virgil and Gordon. Alan sat with Lucie and Grandma and Jeff sat at his desk.

"Right well you all know what I called you here for. We need to help Scott," said Jeff looking at each of them.

"How do we do that dad?" asked Gordon. They had all seen Scott become more and more withdrawn. He didn't sleep and barely touched his food.

"I don't know son. I was hoping one of you might have an idea."

"I think we may need some outside help," said Alan. It was obvious that Scott was deeply depressed.

"What you mean like a shrink?" questioned John.

"It may be the only option," agreed Jeff. He had actually been thinking the same thing.

"I may have another idea," said Lucie. Everyone turned to look at her expectantly.

"Why don't we call the one other person Scott really cares about," she said.

"You mean Becca," said Virgil sitting up.

"Yes. We all know he still cares for her and maybe she can bring him out of this," she continued.

"That's a good idea but I think it might be wise to send Scott to her in England. Get him away from International Rescue and us for a little while. It will help if he has no pressure from anyone," added Maddie.

"I think you are both right. The only problem is how we function with two operatives out of action?" asked Jeff agreeing that their plan was the only option.

"Bring John down from Thunderbird 5," suggested Gordon.

"Yeah but that would mean leaving her automated for quite some time," said John wanting to come down but knowing Jeff was reluctant to leave Thunderbird 5 on auto for too long.

"There is no need for that. I will take John's place," said Lucie.

"What?" said John.

"Look I know how she works. I have seen all the plans and John has given me the training in her. If I am up there she won't be on auto and we can still function," she said avoiding looking at John.

"I don't know Lucie. I'm a bit worried about sending you up there alone. You have only done a few hours up there and never alone," said Jeff.

"Dad I have been in space plenty of times and like John I love being in the stars. I can do this dad. I swear," she said approaching him. Jeff could see he was not going to change his daughter in law's mind.

"Very well," he said.

"What," yelled John. He couldn't believe his father had agreed to send her up here alone.

"John you know this is the right thing to do. Your family will need you down here. I will be fine. It won't be for long and it will be nice to get some peace and quiet," she argued grinning at her family. They all grinned back. The island was hardly ever quiet.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" said John with resignation.

"Nope," she replied grinning and added. "When do you ever Starman?"

"Fine. I will give you a quick run down on it all when you get here," he said. She smiled at him.

"I will give Becca a ring and see if she will help," said Jeff glad they had sorted something out. He just hoped Becca would help.

"I'm sure she will," said Virgil knowing how much Becca had cared about Scott before and still did just not in the way Scott did. The others all headed off leaving Jeff to talk to their only hope for Scott.

* * *

Scott walked into the lounge wondering why he had been summoned there. He had noticed all his brother were keeping away from him today and he had no idea why. Jeff sat alone at his desk. He frowned when his eldest walked in. He looked so down. There was no sparkle in his eyes at all anymore and he did everything like a robot. He motioned at Scott to sit on a couch and then moved to perch on the front of his desk. He wasn't sure how Scott would react to the news but it had to be done. Luckily Becca had been happy to help. She had been worried about him too and she hoped she would be able to bring him out of it. Jeff had a feeling she would somehow if they could get Scott to her. He took a deep breath.

* * *

Authors Note: So how will Scott react to the news and if he goes will Becca be able to help. Plus how will they get on without him. Will Lucie be ok in Thunderbird 5. Find out soon. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12 Opening up

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews. Most locations will be made up. This is a bit of long chapter as I didn't update yesterday.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Opening Up**

"Son. I am sending you to England for a few days," said Jeff.

"Why?" asked Scott. With Alan out of action, they needed him.

"Because you need help son."

"Are you sending me to a shrink?" he asked feeling annoyed that his family wanted rid of him.

"No son. I am sending you to the only person I think can reach you right now," said Jeff moving to sit beside his son. He made sure he wasn't touching Scott.

"Who?" asked Scott confused.

"You will see when you get there. Now go and pack. You have an hour and then Maddie will fly you to the airport."

"What if I refuse to go," said Scott indignantly.

"Please son. We want to help you but we cannot. Just at least go see them and then if you want to come back you can," pleaded Jeff. Scott could see the desperation in his father's eyes and gave in. Right now, he didn't care where he was but it might be easier to be away from his brothers. At least for now.

"Fine," he said and went off to pack.

Maddie walked into the lounge and up to her father in law. He looked so down and she knew he hated not being able to help his sons.

"We are doing the right thing however hard it seems," she said smiling at him. Jeff smiled up at her. She was a wonderful woman and made Virgil really happy.

* * *

Lucie walked into the lounge with her bag. Scott and Maddie had left a few minutes ago and she was now off to relieve John. They hadn't told Scott about Lucie going up to Thunderbird 5 in case he changed his mind. Jeff sat at his desk and Virgil stood with Tintin and Alan.

"You ready to go sis?" asked Alan walking over.

"Yes I think so," she replied and smiled at them all. They all gave her a hug and wished her luck. Jeff was the last to hug his daughter in law.

"I will miss our late night chats," he said smiling at her.

"Me too but I'm sure John would love you to join him," she replied.

"Yeah. Well you had better go and remember Alan. Lucie is flying there. John will fly back," said Jeff turning to his youngest.

"Yes father," he replied and sat down beside Lucie. They both disappeared into the floor and off to Thunderbird 3.

* * *

Scott and Maddie arrived at the Airport. It had been a tense flight. Scott had barely said a word to her. They walked into the departure lounge and Becca approached them.

"Hey Scott, Maddie," she said smiling.

"Becca?" said Scott surprised to see her standing before him.

"Hi there. I'm your company for the next few days. If you think you can handle it?"

"I guess," said Scott with little reaction. Becca could see she had her work cut out. Scott was depressed and she hoped she could pull it out of him.

"I better get back," said Maddie and she gave Becca a hug.

"Look after him for me," she said and Becca nodded. She then hugged Scott.

"We all love you and will miss you," she said and then headed off. Becca took Scott's arm and lead him outside to a battered old Jag.

"Is this yours?" he asked studying the car. It was not what he expected her to be driving.

"Yeah. It's really old but I love it," she said smiling. They got into the car and Becca headed away from the Airport and out of London. She glanced over at him and was scared by what she saw. He looked so pale and tired. She could tell he had not eaten or slept in a while. The sparkle in his eyes was gone and Becca missed it. She could feel the tears come to her eyes knowing how much Scott was hurting.

* * *

John and Alan were now ready to leave Thunderbird 5. John didn't want to leave his wife up here but he didn't have a choice.

"John we have to go," said Alan and he headed to Thunderbird 3 giving them a few minutes alone.

"I am going to miss you so much," he said.

"John. This is no different to you leaving me to be up here," said Lucie hugging him tight.

"Yes it is. When you are down there. I know you are safe with them and not alone."

"Oh John. I will be fine. When I'm not helping you guys. I will gaze at the stars and think of you," she said smiling.

"Make sure you do. I love you my beautiful Angel," he said kissing her.

"I love you too my gorgeous Starman," she replied when he stopped kissing her. He kissed her again.

"Go now before I stop you," she said breathlessly. She still felt dizzy every time he kissed her.

"Stop me," he replied and carried on kissing her.

"Uh Guys. Dad wants us back," said Alan interrupting them. Lucie pushed John away gently.

"See you soon," she said and kissed him one last time.

"Ok. Be careful baby," he said and walked off with Alan. Lucie smiled at him and wandered over to the window gazing out at the stars.

* * *

Scott had been with Becca for a couple of days now and she hadn't forced the issue of his depression yet. He knew it would not be long before she asked him about it. He got dressed and headed downstairs. In the kitchen he found a young woman he didn't recognise.

"Hi there," she said smiling.

"Hi. Becca has gone for a jog," he said as he made a coffee.

"Sounds about right. I'm Kallie by the way. Becca's old room mate," she said as Becca came in.

"Hi Bex. I was just greeting your guest," said Kallie with a cheeky grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. This is Scott Tracy," she said glaring at her former flat mate.

"You don't mean the Scott Tracy," said Kallie grinning at him. Becca just nodded. Scott was used to people knowing his name but her next comments shocked and amused him.

"Wow. I finally get to meet Scott Tracy. The only man you have ever loved," she paused as Becca shot her a dirty look then grinned.

"Yeah didn't you say something about him being the best lay you have ever had," she added grinning.

"Kalli shut it or I will tell Dom what really happened on your hen night," she said blushing.

"Alright I'll be good. Do you two fancy some breakfast?" she asked then smiling at Scott when she saw the grin on his face. Becca had to smile when she saw that Scott was. It was the first time since he had got there.

"Sure let me just change. Kallie behave yourself," she said and left the room. Kallie looked at Scott and laughed.

They arrived at a local cafe and ordered their food. Kallie and Becca were reminiscing and Scott couldn't help but laugh at some of the stories. Becca was so happy to see Scott laugh and smile with them. A voice suddenly boomed out from behind them.

"Where are my two favourite ladies?"

"Hey honey," said Kallie leaping up and kissing the man that had spoken.

"Hey Cole," said Becca smiling at him.

"Don't tell me you have finally got over your undying love for me," he said smiling at Scott.

"Yeah it was hard but I managed. Cole Parker this is Scott Tracy," she said and the two men shook hands.

"So are you bringing him to the wedding?" asked Cole.

"When is it?" asked Scott.

"Saturday. You should come along. I'm sure Becca would love the company," said Kallie with a cheeky grin.

"Seriously mind out of the gutter. You two are made for each other," she said laughing at them.

"Well if I am still here. I would love to come," said Scott as Becca sat down beside him. Her arm brushed his and he felt his heart jump a little. Well he obviously still had some feelings left. They spent the rest of the meal laughing and chatting. Becca knew today was the day to get Scott to open up to her. She just hoped he would. She had rung his family every night to keep them updated but so far had nothing to really tell them.

* * *

Scott and Becca headed back to her apartment and he went to his room trying to avoid the inevitable. Becca wasn't going to let him get away with it this time and she soon joined him with two cups of coffee.

"I know you don't want to do this Scott but we have to talk," she said sitting on a chair away from him.

"I can't," he replied honestly. He had no idea how to explain to her what was going on in his head.

"You have to. It's eating you up and tearing your family apart. They are all so worried about you."

"I know but I don't know where to start."

Becca could see she was going to have to start this off if she ever wanted to get through to him.

"Scott why are you so down. What happened to make you like this. It isn't you. You are the leader, the strong one," she said trying to force a reaction out of him.

"Yeah well maybe I am sick of being the leader," he said angrily.

"Is that what all this is about. You have had enough of being the field commander?"

"Yeah you think I enjoy sending my brothers out every day possibly to their deaths. It would be my fault if they were killed," he replied. Becca could finally see that the blame Scott was feeling went deeper then just the shooting.

"They don't do this because you force them. They do it because they want to."

"No but I am supposed to keep them safe not let them be shot at or buried in mud or blown out of the sky."

"Blown out of the sky. What are you talking about Scott?" she asked unsure what he meant. She had switched a small radio on so that his family could listen in but not make comments.

"I'm talking about the time the Sentinel fired missiles on Virgil. It was my fault. I should have been with him when it happened," he said looking down. Becca could remember reading about it. That had been in the early days of International Rescue which meant Scott had been harbouring his guilt for some time.

"How was that your fault Scott?"

"I should have been with Virge not chasing Cook for a few lousy photos."

"Those photos helped keep International Rescue a secret and even if you had of taken off with him. How often do you fly tandem with Virgil?"

"Not often but at least they would have fired on me instead. Thunderbird 1 is better equipped for evasive action."

"Maybe but what if one of those missiles had hit you. It would have destroyed you straight off. Thunderbird 2's size gave it a chance and only the tail was damaged. That was not your fault and I bet Virgil would agree with me."

"Scott you can't take the blame for every rescue that goes wrong. It will drive you crazy," she added wanting to wrap her arms around him.

"I know but what if that missile had blown up Thunderbird 2 or if Alan had been shot in the chest. I could have lost them both forever," he said choking back a sob. He couldn't bear the thought of losing any of his brothers.

"Yeah but they didn't. Scott you have to forget about the what ifs. I did. After I was raped I kept thinking what if I had not gone to the cash point or what if I had told my mates where I was. I even blamed myself for what had happened," she said sitting on the bed beside him.

"How the hell was that your fault?"

"Because I knew the risks about being on my own in the city. Like you I just let the blame build and I almost retracted my statement."

"What stopped you?"

"A wise old man told me blaming myself would only destroy me further and that I had to find the good that came from all this."

"How could something good come from this?"

"Easily. What that man did could have destroyed my life but it didn't it made me stronger. I learnt to stand up for myself and not let people walk over me. I actually joined the S.R.S not long after. Yeah I still find it hard to trust men but that will come in time."

"Ok but what good has come out of Alan being shot?"

"Well I would guess that the fact Alan that is alive would be it. He did what any of the others would do. Imagine if you had been in his shoes watching someone you idolize and love about to be shot. What would you have done?" she asked touching his arm.

"The same I guess."

"Exactly. He was just protecting someone he cared about. I would have done the same you know."

"You would have jumped in front of a bullet for me?" he asked turning to look deep into her soulful hazel eyes.

"Look we may have broken up a long time ago but I never stopped caring about you Scott," she said gazing into his eyes.

"Wow," he said touched to know she still cared for him. "What about the mudslide in Peru. My take off caused that. You cannot deny it."

"Yeah I can. I had a colleague at my base look into it. He said that even a little breeze or a leaf could have caused that mud to shift so it would have happened regardless. You should be thankful it didn't happen earlier. You have a wonderful guardian angel looking after you all."

"Yeah. I guess I have been so wrapped up in blaming myself that I never thanked Alan for saving my life."

"You should. I think he is worried you are mad at him for leaving his post."

"You know a lot about this," he said realizing how informed she seemed to be.

"Yeah. Your family told me a fair bit before you came. They are worried about you Scott."

"Were you worried about me?" he asked with a little smile. Becca smiled back realizing that Scott was no longer blaming himself. She had finally got through to him. She switched off the radio so the others could no longer hear.

"Yes I was worried too Scott. You mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too," he said putting his arms around her for a hug. "Thanks."

"It was nothing," she replied looking up into his eyes once more. He only had to lower his head slightly and their lips would be touching. Scott gently lowered his head and kissed her lightly. He moved back a little to gauge her reaction. This time she kissed him. It was deeper and more passionate. Scott let her lead not wanting to freak her out. She gently pushed him down onto the bed knowing she was doing the right thing. He ran his fingers up and down her spine and she shivered slightly. He stopped kissing and looked up at her to make sure she was still ok. She smiled at him then kissed him running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Authors Note: So has Scott dealt with his issues. Has Becca overcome hers and will they finally work things out?


	13. Chapter 13 Time to go Home

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me. Any others are the figment of my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews. In answer to your question Katzen, I do have a story lined up for Gordon as well.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Time to Go Home**

Scott awoke and wondered for a second if he had dreamt last night. He looked over and saw he was alone in the bed. As he got up and dressed, he realized he could hear voices from the kitchen. He walked silently to the door and realized it was Becca and Kallie.

"So you excited about tomorrow then?" asked Becca.

"Yeah. A little nervous though," replied Kallie and Scott guessed they were talking about the wedding.

"You will be fine. You and Cole are meant to be together."

"So what happened with you and Scott last night then?"

"Nothing we just talked," replied Becca and Scott saw her look away blushing slightly. He grinned.

"Uh huh. So why has your bed not been slept in then?"

"Because I made it already."

"Becca you never make your bed before noon. I used to live here remember. So what really happened?"

"Nothing. We just talked."

"Sure you did. Why don't I go and ask Scott what happened," said Becca moving towards the door Scott was hiding behind. He stepped back slightly.

"No don't wake him. Ok we slept together. Happy now."

"Yes so how was it?"

"Kallie. I am not giving you details," said Becca slamming a cup down on the counter.

"Well it must have been pretty good seen as you can't keep the smile off your face."

"Ok it was amazing. After what happened, I never thought I would ever be able to again. But it was perfect," said Becca sitting down. Scott smiled again. He had found it pretty great too.

"So does this mean you two are getting back together then?"

"I don't know Kallie."

"Look anyone can see that last night was good for you. I can't remember the last time I saw you so happy."

"Yeah. I began to think I would never find anyone that could make me enjoy that side of things again."

"Well if he has done that. Don't let him get away. I know why you two broke up the first time round but this time you have nothing stopping you."

"I guess not. I think I need to talk to Scott. He may not feel the same. Last night may have just been a night only to him."

"I don't think so. I saw the way he was looking at you yesterday. He obviously still cares for you. So get on with it before someone else does."

Scott decided it was time to enter the conversation. He knew he shouldn't have been listening at the door but he had learnt a fair bit.

"Before someone else does what?" asked Scott pretending to have only caught the end of the conversation.

"This," said Becca grinning and she walked over to him. She placed her arms round his neck and pulled him to her for a deep and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"That's my girl," said Kallie laughing. They pulled away slightly and turned to look at Kallie.

"Goodbye Kallie," said Becca grinning.

"Bye guys have fun. I will see you both tomorrow right?"

"You sure will," replied Scott and he turned back to Becca. Kallie grinned at them and walked to the door.

"And people say my mind is always in the gutter," she said causing Becca and Scott to laugh. She left them to it.

* * *

Back on the island the others were all wondering how Scott was getting on. What they had heard over the radio had stunned them. None of them had realized that Scott's blame went so far back. Virgil had been the most upset by it. He had not realized that Scott had been blaming himself about the Sentinel and it had really hurt to learn Scott had kept that from him. He sat at the piano playing a sad tune.

The others were down at the pool when they heard the melancholy notes float down to them. Gordon looked over at John with a worried expression.

"Should we go talk to him?" asked Gordon.

"Where is Maddie?"

"Uh sick bay I think. Kyrano fell and hurt his shoulder so she was bandaging it up. Maybe we should get her to talk to him," replied Gordon climbing out of the pool.

"Nah. I will go and have a word. I was going to check on Luce anyway," said John and he headed inside. He walked over to the piano and tapped Virgil on the shoulder. His younger brother looked up and John could see the pain in his eyes.

"You ok bro?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Not really. How did we not notice that Scott was so depressed," said Virgil turning to face John.

"He is an expert at keeping his feelings in Virge."

"I know but I thought he would at least have told me. I thought we could talk about everything," said Virgil and he looked down at the floor. John placed his arm round him. He knew how close Virgil and Scott were. They did seem to know everything about each other.

"Knowing Scott he probably didn't want to worry you. He likes to be the one worrying not the other way round," said John trying to calm his brother. He felt closer to Virgil now they were both married especially since Lucie had been on Thunderbird 5. They would often sit and chat.

"Yeah you're right. He hates being the one with the problem," said Virgil grinning. John always knew the right words to say.

"I know. Things will work out Virge. We know Scott has finally started talking about things which is great."

"Yeah it is. Thanks John. Why are you so good at this?"

"My supreme intelligence maybe. Or maybe it's just something I got off mom," he said moving away from Virgil slightly. John had always been closest to their mom and he didn't mention her much.

"Yeah I reckon you did. It's ok to talk about her now and then John," said Virgil swapping roles. It was his turn to comfort John now. Neither one had noticed Jeff was at the desk. He stayed quiet listening.

"Not with dad it isn't," replied John quietly.

"No but you can always talk with me about her John. I wont get mad maybe a little sad but I will still listen."

"Thanks Virge. I may take you up on that. I talk to Lucie about her but it would be great to talk with someone who actually knew her."

"Anytime bro," said Virgil. He turned back to the piano knowing John didn't want to talk just yet. John turned and then spotted his father.

"Uh hi dad. I didn't notice you sitting there," said John worried he was about to get a lecture.

"Huh sorry I was miles away John. Did you say something," replied his father pretending he hadn't heard their conversation.

"I was just going to ask if I could check on Lucie," he said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Of course you can son," replied Jeff. He had some real thinking to do about everything he had learned the last couple of days so he left John and Lucie to talk.

* * *

The next day passed by without incident for Scott and Becca and the others back on the island. Scott had been really enjoying the chance to spend some time with Becca without any interruptions. They were now on their way to Kallie and Cole's wedding reception. Scott couldn't keep his eyes off Becca.

"Have I told you tonight how amazing you look?" he asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah you may have mentioned it," replied Becca grinning. Scott was more like his old self again. She knew he still had some issues to deal with but that would take time and would require him opening up to his family. He looked really fine tonight in his tuxedo. They climbed out of the car and walked into the hall. It was packed but they soon spotted Kallie and approached her.

"You look stunning," said Becca hugging her best friend.

"Thanks. I can't believe I am married," replied Kallie smiling at them both.

"Glad you could make it Scott," she said.

"It's good to be here and you do look beautiful," he said.

They sat down and chatted with the bride and groom for a while. Kallie and Cole then got up for their first dance and were soon joined on the dance floor by other guests.

"Would you like to dance Miss Carter?" asked Scott doing a bad impression of Parker.

"Why thank you Mr Tracy," she replied in a fake American accent and stood up.

Scott could dance due to his grandmother forcing him and his brothers to learn. John had always been the best at it but Scott wasn't bad. Becca laid her head on his shoulder and moved closer into his body. It felt so right being in his arms and she knew she didn't ever want to lose him again. She had been heartbroken when they had broken up but it really was for the best at the time. Scott had been accepted into the Air Force and Becca had been accepted on a paramedic's course in England. She could have trained in America but she wanted the chance to study in her mother's native country. They had both agreed that a long distance relationship would be too hard and neither wanted the other to give up their dream so they split up. Becca had never truly gotten over Scott and she probably never would. She snuggled in a little closer hoping they would never part again. Scott felt her move closer so he kissed the top of her head. He couldn't believe how easily they had reconnected. He had a feeling she was the one he was meant to be with. Becca looked up at him and smiled. He lowered his head and kissed her gently.

* * *

Jeff heard the phone ringing and strolled into the lounge. They had just had breakfast and the others were all still cleaning up. He wondered who it was on the phone.

"Tracy Residence," he said.

"Hi dad," said a happy voice.

"Scott. It's good to hear from you. How are you son?" he asked pleased to hear from his eldest son. Becca had told him that Scott was on the mend but he still worried.

"I'm doing a lot better. Thanks to Becca. I'm sorry I put you guys through this. I should have been more open with you all."

"It's ok son. We are just glad that you are getting better."

"I am. I will be flying home tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you sure you are ready to come back son?" asked Jeff worried that Scott was trying to rush through things.

"Yes dad plus I think John would like Lucie home from Thunderbird 5."

"How did you know she was up there?" asked Jeff they had kept that from Scott so he didn't change his mind.

"Come on dad. You and I both know John can't lie."

"That's true. So what have you got planned for the rest of the evening then?"

"Well Becca has had to go into work so I'm meeting her down the pub in an hour or so."

"Well have fun son. I am looking forward to having you home. I love you son."

"I love you too dad. Tell the others the same and I will see you all tomorrow."

"Bye son," said Jeff and he hung up the phone. As he turned round, he saw the rest of his family had arrived to find out who was on the phone.

"That was Scott. He will be home tomorrow and he sends his love to you all," explained Jeff and saw all the faces break into smiles.

* * *

Becca had finally finished organising the paperwork for tomorrow's inspection. She seemed to be the only one in the office who had the ability to understand it all. She was desperate to go and meet Scott. He was flying home tomorrow and she would really miss him. He had asked her to go with him but she wanted him to spend a little time with his family first. He had reluctantly agreed. Suddenly her mobile rang. She wondered if it was Scott but didn't recognise the number.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Becca its Chelsia. How are you," said the voice on the other end. Becca sighed before answering.

"Oh hi. Yeah I'm great how are you?"

"Not too bad but I really need your help. Could you come over to my apartment please?"

"Uh. Why?" asked Becca. She wasn't exactly friends with the girl and didn't really want to see her.

"I can't explain over the phone. Please Becca. I really need your help."

"Oh ok then. Are you still on Middleton Avenue?"

"Yes. I'm in Bedingfield House apartment no 4."

"Ok. I will head right over," said Becca hanging up. Although she didn't like the girl, she couldn't just ignore her desperate plea. She headed to her car sending Scott a quick text to say she would be there soon. She didn't get a reply.

* * *

As she pulled up outside Bedingfield House, a sense of foreboding came over her. Something wasn't right but she didn't know what though. The door was unlocked which worried her more but she entered the apartment. It was freakishly neat and organised. She heard a sound from the bedroom and approached the door. She knocked quietly.

"Come in," said Chelsia.

Becca opened the door and found Chelsia standing beside the bed in a silk nightgown.

"Hello Becca," she said.

Becca was about to reply when she saw who was on the bed. It was Scott. He was fast asleep and under the sheets. It was pretty obvious what had happened and Becca was horrified. Scott had cheated on her.

"Oh my god," she said backing to the door and missing the evil smile on Chelsia's face. How could he do this to her?

* * *

Authors Note: You didn't really think I was going to end it already did you sevin800. I haven't finished torturing Scott yet. So how will Becca react to the news? Can Scott win her back? What will his family say when they learn he has been a naughty boy?


	14. Chapter 14 Shocks

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous Chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed my little twist. I love keeping you on the edge of your seats. There is a major jump in this.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shocks**

Scott arrived at Becca's apartment the next morning. He was scared to enter after what had happened. He couldn't believe he had cheated on her and with Chelsia of all people. He had no memory of what had happened but Chelsia had soon filled him in. He opened the door cautiously and entered. He found Becca in the kitchen and she seemed angry.

"Becca," he said wondering how much she knew.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily. Scott guessed she knew exactly what had happened. How could he have been so stupid?

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what happened," he said trying to explain.

"Well I think you went and slept with my worst enemy."

"I don't know how it happened Bex. Its you I want not her."

"You have a funny way of showing it and don't try and pull the I was totally wasted card either it won't work," she yelled.

"I wasn't going too honestly."

"I trusted you. How could you do this to me after everything I've been through? I thought you were better then that."

"I am. I have no idea what happened or how I ended up there," Scott knew his explanations were feeble but he didn't know what else to say.

"Just go Scott," she said walking to the door. The bag he had arrived with stood at the door.

"What?" he asked hoping he had misheard her.

"Go, leave, get lost. I can't look at you anymore so please just leave. I don't ever want to see you again. Scott could see the tears now running down her face and walked over to the door. He really didn't want to leave her like this but he knew she wasn't ready to listen yet. Therefore, he grabbed his bag and left. Once the door had closed behind him, Becca sank to the floor sobbing.

* * *

Scott arrived back on the island and was being hugged by all his family. It was really good to be home and he had really missed them but he wished things hadn't ended so badly between him and Becca.

"It's good to have you back son," said his father hugging him tight. He had really missed Scott. They had always had a special bond.

"It's good to be back," he said and smiled at his family. They were all there to greet him even Brains and Kyrano.

After everyone had greeted him, Brains and Tintin headed back down to the lab and Kyrano went back to the kitchen. Scott contacted Thunderbird 5 to say hi to Lucie who was coming home later today.

"Thunderbird 5 here. Hey you're back," she said smiling.

"I am. Are you having fun up there?"

"Yeah. It can be a little lonely but it is a great place to think."

"Look out Johnny. I spy trouble," joked Gordon.

"Just remember Gordon there haven't been many rescues these couple of weeks so I have had plenty of time to come up with some great practical jokes," she said giving him an evil smile.

"Uh did I ever tell you how much I miss you," he said trying to win her round. Lucie just grinned at him then turned to the computer on her left and frowned.

"What is it Luce?" asked John worried something had gone wrong.

"Just listening in a fire in L.A. They have it under control at the moment. I had better keep an eye on it. I will talk to you later. I can't wait to come down and give you a hug Scott."

"I hope I get one as well," replied John putting on sad face.

"No chance bro. She will be all mine when she lands," joked Scott. Lucie grinned and signed off.

* * *

The next couple of days passed quickly for them all. Scott still seemed a little down but he was definitely better. He had spent a lot of time with Alan and they had sorted everything out. Virgil had a feeling that Becca was the cause of Scott's pain. He knew she had not been in touch and that seemed weird to him. He decided to find Scott and have a word with him. Before he got the chance, his father summoned them all to the lounge. They all sat down and waited wondering what was going on. John was there too via video link. Maddie and Lucie then came in and sat down on the couch together.

"Any idea what is going on?" Lucie asked them all. Everyone shook his or her head. Jeff then came walking in with his mother. They both took a seat and Jeff began.

"I have called you here today because we need to make some changes to the way we handle things," he said looking around them all.

"Like what father?" asked Scott.

"Well this family has a habit of bottling things up and we need to change that. It's time we all learned to open up more to each other," he said smiling at them.

"Dad have you been at Grandma's sherry again?" joked Gordon.

"No I haven't son. What happened with Scott has been a wake up call that we all need to talk more including me."

"Your father is right boys. You need to talk sometimes. It is the best way to deal with the stresses of your job," said Grandma.

"Exactly so once a week we are all going to get together and talk things through," explained Jeff waiting for the argument.

"What like a counselling session?" asked Alan.

"No more like an informal chat. Just a chance for us all to talk about things. Especially after bad rescues."

"I think it is a wonderful idea. It will be good for you all to talk about things," agreed his mother.

"And when I say all that includes Lucie, Maddie and you as well mother."

"Ok dad," they both replied.

"Very well son. Are you in boys," she said turning to her grandsons.

They all nodded. Each one not really wanting to talk about their feelings but knowing it was the right thing to do. What had happened with Scott had really scared them all and it was time they opened up a little.

"So when does this little confession session start then?" asked Gordon.

"A week today. It will give you a chance to have a think about whether there is anything you want to say to anyone. John you will be present at this one. Alan you will be there via video link."

"Ok father. I had better go. There are some things I need to check on," said John and he signed off. Slowly the others wandered off too. Virgil went to find Scott.

* * *

Virgil found Scott down in Thunderbird 1's silo. He didn't appear to be doing anything.

"You busy bro?" he asked approaching his big brother.

"Not really," replied Scott. He was just thinking.

"What happened with you and Becca?"

"We slept together a few times," he admitted. He had thought about lying but knew he had to talk things out.

"Really. So what went wrong?" asked Virgil sitting down beside him.

"What makes you think anything went wrong?"

"Well she hasn't called you once since you got back."

"Yeah when I tell you what happened you will understand why," stated Scott not wanting to admit to what he had done.

"Ok spill it."

"I cheated on her."

"You did what?" asked Virgil stunned by that. Scott could be a bit of a ladies man but he wouldn't cheat on someone he cared about.

"I slept with Chelsia Logan."

"Why?" asked Virgil. There had to be a reason. He couldn't believe Scott would hurt Becca like that.

"That's just it Virge I don't know. I have no memory of that night at all. I just woke up in her bed with no recollection of how I got there.""Were you drunk?" he asked. Scott didn't drink much generally so maybe he had a glass too many.

"No. I only had two drinks and I know I'm not a heavy drinker but even I can handle two drinks."

"You don't think she drugged your drink do you?" asked Virgil. He was worried that Scott couldn't remember anything.

"Maybe but how can we prove it?"

"Let's go talk to Brains," said Virgil and he stood up. He pulled Scott up to and practically dragged him to the lab.

They arrived in the lab and found only Brains in there. Tintin had gone for a walk with Alan.

"Brains is there anyway of finding out if Scott has been drugged?" asked Virgil pushing Scott onto a chair.

"Drugged what makes you think he was drugged?" asked Brains.

"Scott can't remember what happened on his last night in England. He wasn't drunk yet his memory is totally blank," explained Virgil not wanting to tell anyone what Scott did yet.

"Hm. Well there may be a way. I will need to run some tests but thanks to advances in drug trace technology. I should be able to find out."

"Well I will leave you to it then. Good luck bro," said Virgil and he headed to the door. They all knew Virgil was not good with needles.

* * *

A few more days passed before Brains was able to get an answer to Scott's memory loss. He finally discovered something and raced up to the lounge. Only Jeff, Virgil and Scott were in there. When they saw him, both boys knew he had an answer.

"So what happened Brains?" asked Scott not sure what answer he was hoping for.

"You were drugged Scott. I can't be 100 sure by what but there was definitely a trace residue of something."

"Well that explains your memory loss then son," said Jeff. Virgil and Scott had told him all about it and he had been worried. Now he was angry that some woman could have done that to his son. Scott was just shocked to think that technically she had raped him.

"Are you going to call Becca?" asked Virgil. Scott had a valid reason for what had happened now.

"No. I'm beginning to think that this was all a sign that we are not meant to be together. I guess I was just caught up seeing her again," he replied. He had decided to forget about her and move on.

"Are you sure Scott?" asked Virgil. He knew Scott had cared a lot about her.

"Yes Virgil. I really believe she isn't the one for me anymore," he said and smiled.

"Fancy a game of pool then?" asked Virgil changing the subject.

* * *

John had just arrived back from Thunderbird 5 and headed up to the lounge with Scott. All the family were in there waiting to greet him. John was finally able to hug his wife. As he pulled away, he noticed how ill she looked.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked. Lucie smiled at him.

"Yeah just a little sick that's all," she replied so happy to have him home again.

"Why don't you go to bed for a bit," he suggested worried about how pale she was.

"Nah it's ok. There is not much I can do to get rid of this sickness unfortunately."

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly feeling really scared.

"No it's just a little morning sickness. I will be fine," she replied grinning.

"Oh well that's ok then," he said and suddenly realized what she said. "Wait a minute. Morning sickness. Are you telling me you are pregnant?"

"Yep 10 weeks today. Look," she said handing him a scan photo. John felt the tears welling in his eyes. He picked Lucie up and span her around. Everyone turned to look at them wondering what was going on. John put Lucie down and grinned at his family. He turned to his dad.

"How do you feel about being a grandpa?" he asked.

"You're pregnant?" he asked them smiling. Lucie nodded at him.

"Congratulations," he said and hugged them both. Everyone else began to cheer and hug them as well. John showed the scan round them all. Everyone was thrilled by the news. John wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled at her.

"I can't believe I am going to be a dad," he said.

"You are and you will be a great one too," she replied and kissed him.

* * *

The next six weeks soon passed and Lucie finally got over her morning sickness. John hated leaving her to go back up to Thunderbird 5 but Scott had promised to look after her for him and he kept to his word. Lucie slept in John's old bedroom when he was up on Thunderbird 5 so Scott could easily help her with anything. Maddie was keeping a close eye on her too. Scott was finally getting over Becca. Occasionly he would think about her but he knew he had done the right thing.

He switched on his computer to check his emails and was stunned to find one from Becca. He opened it with dread.

**Hey Scott.**

**We really need to talk. Could you come see me in England please. It is really important. I don't want to do it over the phone.**

**Bex.**

Scott wondered what she wanted. He didn't really want to see her but she had said it was important so he knew he had better find out what she wanted. He headed off to find his dad.

* * *

Authors Note: So is Scott really over her and what does she want to see him about. Has Chelsia told her the truth.


	15. Chapter 15 Living Nightmare

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 13.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Living Nightmare.**

Scott arrived in England once more. It was two days after he had heard from Becca and still had no idea what she wanted. He parked his rental car outside her apartment and knocked on the door. When she opened the door, he was shocked by her appearance. She looked pale and worn out.

"Oh my god Becca. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come in," she said civilly. Scott followed her in and stood in the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Um no thanks," he replied. She seemed nervous.

"Scott I called you here today because I have to tell you something," she said turning to face him.

"Ok let's hear it," said Scott with more vehemence then he intended. Becca stepped back slightly. This wasn't going to be easy. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"You're what?" he yelled in shock.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father," she said and sat down. Scott looked utterly horrified by the news. She hadn't expected him to take it well but she thought he would handle it slightly better.

"How did it happen?" he asked still shocked by the news.

"Didn't you pay any attention in Biology Scott?"

"I mean how. I mean we used protection," he said struggling to speak coherently.

"Yeah but it's not 100 effective ya know."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"No I slept with the entire local soccer team after you left. Of course, it's yours. I can't believe you just asked me that Scott," she said standing up and walking over to the sink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Look Scott. I only told you this because you have a right to know but you don't have to be involved at all. If that is easier."

"Easier. You think it would be easier never knowing my own child."

"Maybe. I don't know. Only you can make that decision. I am going back to Kansas and I'm going to raise the baby there with my dad."

"No you're not," he said making a decision.

"I'm not?" she questioned.

"No you are going to marry me and move to the island. We will raise the baby there."

"I'm not going to marry you Scott. You don't love me," she said wondering what the hell he was trying to do to her.

"No but I don't want my child raised by a single mom."

"I can't just give everything because you have an outdated theory on life," she yelled at him.

"Becca I want to be a part of our child's life. Why struggle as a single mom when you can live in comfort on a tropical island."

"I don't know Scott. It wont be easy," she said sitting down suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I know but we have to try. Why let the baby grow up with just a mom and one grandpa when he could have a mom and dad, two grandpas, four uncles, two aunties and a cousin," he said sitting down beside her.

"A cousin?" she queried.

"Yeah Lucie and John are having a baby."

"Hey that's great for them," she said. She could imagine them happily celebrating the news and enjoying being parents.

"Yeah. This isn't an ideal situation but it's the best option for us."

"Ok. I will marry you," she said giving in.

"Good. I will get it sorted now. I want to get back to the island as soon as possible," he said and stood up.

"Ok. Guess I better call dad and then pack," she said standing up.

"What are you going to tell him?" asked Scott. He knew how close Becca was to her dad.

"The truth. I am not lying to him. Your family need to know the truth as well."

"I know I will tell them. I will see you in a little while ok," he said moving to the door. Becca nodded and stood up. She looked really pale and sad. Scott hated the fact that he was the cause of all this but he knew he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Scott and Becca were now on their way to the Island. Becca looked down at the solid white gold band on her finger and wanted to cry. She had always imagined her wedding day would be the happiest day of her life but it wasn't. Instead of a church she had been married at a dingy registry office. Instead of having all her friends and family there she had a couple of people she didn't know. Instead of a beautiful white dress she had been married in a cream suit and instead of marrying the man she loved she had married the father of her baby. A man who didn't love her now and probably never would. Silent tears ran down her face.

Scott put the plane onto auto pilot and walked to the back to check on his wife. That was a strange thought. When they were younger that had been his dream now he felt as if he was in a nightmare. He looked down at Becca and saw that she was asleep. He could tell she had been crying so he gently wiped the tears away. He longed to pull her into his arms and tell her it was all going to be ok but he couldn't. He had no idea if it would be ok. He walked back into the cockpit. He was dreading having to tell his family what had happened. He knew he was going to get a lecture off his dad and grandma. He felt the anger rise in him. How could this have happened to him. How could he be a dad and be married to a woman who hated him for cheating on her. He knew that technically he hadn't cheated but he would never be able to prove that to her. He took the plane off auto pilot and concentrated on getting them home.

* * *

Scott had not told his father he was bringing Becca back. He wanted to do it in person. They had just landed and Scott heard movement in the cabin so he guessed Becca had woken up. No one had greeted them thank goodness so he helped Becca down and they walked silently to the lounge. As they entered everyone looked up in surprise at Becca.

"Hello Becca," said Jeff smiling. Becca gave him a half smile back. Jeff was concerned by how ill she looked.

"What's going on son?" asked Jeff turning to his eldest who didn't look much better.

"Dad, Becca is having my baby," he said and paused allowing that part of the story to sink in. Everyone was sat in stunned silence. Becca looked down at the floor too scared to look at anyone.

"Scott how could you get this girl pregnant," said Jeff angrily. He couldn't believe his son had been so stupid. Gordon really wanted to make a smart comment about sex education but knew this was not the time.

"Dad it was an accident. We used protection but it failed. Look this was not the way I wanted to do this either but it happened and we have to live with it," said Scott.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Jeff to the young woman who refused to look up at him. Maddie and Lucie both felt their hearts go out to her. Jeff could be really scary when he was angry.

"Stay here and raise the baby together," answered Scott seeing that Becca wouldn't.

"And how do you feel about all this Becca?" he asked forcing her to look at him.

"It is the right thing to do. This baby has a right to know all of it's family," she said looking into her father in laws' eyes.

"Very well. It wasn't how I imagined learning about another grandchild but it can't be helped now."

Grandma Tracy looked at the young woman closely and was saddened by what she saw. She could tell that Becca was not really happy about all this and she wondered if her grandson had forced the young lady in to it all.

"I'm disappointed in you Scott Carpenter Tracy. I thought I had bought you up better then to get a girl pregnant without marrying her first," she scolded him and then smiled warmly at the young woman. She didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was.

"I have married her grandma," he said and lifted Becca's hand up to reveal the ring. Everyone gasped.

"I wish too that I had been able to do things properly but this is the way it has to be," he said coldly.

"Well at least you have done the right thing now honey," she said and smiled at her grandson. Scott gave her a smile back at least she didn't hate him. He knew his dad was fuming and he could sense that his brothers had some thoughts on the matter too.

Becca suddenly began to feel really dizzy. She hadn't eaten much today and with the morning sickness she felt awful. She knew she was going to faint and couldn't stop it. Luckily Maddie and Lucie saw this and leapt up to help her. They caught her before she could fall. Gordon grabbed a chair for her to sit down on.

"You ok Becca?" asked Maddie kneeling in front of her.

"I feel a little dizzy," she admitted and smiled at the young Doctor.

"It's ok. Probably just low blood pressure and lack of sleep. Have you had any morning sickness?"

"Yes. It started a couple of days ago."

This was news to Scott and he felt sorry for her. He walked over to see if she was ok. Becca felt Scott touch her shoulder and she turned to look up at him. She saw the sadness and worry in his eyes and smiled reassuringly at him. This wasn't how she planned her life but she would make it work for the sake of their baby. They may not love each other but they could at least get along. Who knows maybe one day she would forgive him and be able to love him.

"Why don't you have a lay down and then when you wake up. I will do an ultrasound so we can see what this little baby is up to," said Maddie standing up.

"Is there a spare bed made up anywhere Grandma?" asked Lucie.

"No I don't think there is sweetie. I could soon do it though," replied Grandma Tracy knowing it would be best to get Becca out of the room so Jeff could calm down.

"It's ok. We will put you in John's room. His bed is made up," said Lucie. She usually slept in there when John was up on Thunderbird 5 but he was down at the moment so she could rest in their own room in the round house.

"Thanks," said Becca as Maddie and Lucie both helped her up. They guided her to John's room and she sat down on the bed.

"Scott is about to get a serious lecture isn't he?"

"I would say so but it's not your fault honey," reassured Lucie.

"Yeah deep down dad will be excited about a second grandchild," added Maddie.

"I hope so," replied Becca lying down.

"You just get some sleep ok. If you need me or Maddie press that button. It is a direct link to my communicator. Don't hesitate to call," said Lucie pointing at a button on the control pannel beside the bed.

* * *

Lucie and Becca headed back down to the lounge.

"They don't seem too happy about all this do they?" said Lucie.

"No. I get the feeling that neither wanted this," replied Maddie.

"Yeah. I thought they both cared about each other."

"I think they did but Chelsia ended all that. Who knows maybe in time they will realize how right they are together."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Too much history between them. They may not realize it but they still care about each other."

"Well hopefully being here together will solve that. I think we better see if we can calm things down," said Lucie and they could hear the yelling from the lounge. They both raced to try and diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Lucie and Maddie be able to calm everyone. Can Scott and Becca make this work. Is there a chance for them and has Chelsia given up on Scott yet?


	16. Chapter 16 Loveless Marriage

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me. All other characters are the figment of my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Loveless Marriage.**

Lucie and Maddie arrived in the lounge. They could tell Jeff was furious and they were glad that Becca couldn't hear anything.

"How could you be so stupid Scott? I thought I taught you better then that," yelled Jeff. Gordon, John and Virgil all stayed out of the argument.

"It was an accident father," said Scott trying to stay calm.

"An accident Scott. You know the importance of using protection."

"Yes I do and we did. It just didn't work."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes father because it's the truth," yelled Scott. He had had enough of being calm now. Virgil looked into his brothers eyes and knew that Scott was telling the truth. Jeff looked over at Virgil and could see that Virgil believed his brother.

"Ok Scott I believe you."

"I didn't plan it this way. I always hoped I would be married to the woman I loved before I became a dad," he said and sat down on the chair Becca had just vacated. Grandma Tracy suddenly realized something from Scott's last statement.

"Honey you and Becca do want this don't you?" she asked approaching her oldest grandson.

"What the baby. Of course we do," he replied wondering what his Grandma was getting at.

"I don't just mean the baby. I mean being married Scott. This is what you both wanted right."

Scott looked away. How could he explain this to them.

"Oh my god. No wonder she looks so down."

"She did agree to this though. You didn't force her to marry you?" asked John looking over at his brother.

"Of course I didn't force her. I admit that this isn't what either of us wants but we intend to do the best for our child," he said turning to face John. John and Virgil approached their brother. They could see he was sad.

"I'm sorry Scott. I know you wouldn't do anything like that and I know you will do your best for Becca and the baby," said John placing his hand on his older brother's shoulder. Scott smiled gratefully at him. Virgil placed his hand on the other shoulder to say he wasn't angry either. Gordon decided to leave them to talk so he headed out to the pool. Maddie and Lucie had stayed in the background just listening.

"Honey. I know you did the right thing but have you and Becca considered the implications of what you are doing?" asked his grandmother. Her three grandsons all looked up at her confused.

"Scott are you and Becca both prepared for the sacrifices you will have to make for this to work?"

"Yes son. What happens if you meet someone and fall in love? Would you walk out on Becca and the child?" asked Jeff rejoining the conversation.

"No dad I wouldn't."

"What about Becca. Is she prepared to live a loveless marriage?"

"For the sake of our baby having a wonderful childhood I am," she said from the door.

"Hey you didn't sleep long are you ok?" asked Lucie.

"It was kind of hard to sleep with all the shouting," she replied.

"Sorry sweetie," said grandma.

"Why don't we go take a look at this baby then," suggested Maddie. Becca smiled and nodded at her.

"Would you like to come Scott?" asked Becca sensing that Scott wanted to get away from his family.

"Would you mind?" he asked. He didn't want to upset her anymore then he already had done.

"No. Scott you can be as involved in all of this as you want."

"Thanks," he said and followed Becca and Maddie out. Lucie took John's hand and lead him off for a walk.

* * *

Becca had been living on the island for three weeks now. A recent scan had confirmed that she was twelve weeks gone. She and Scott were getting on slightly better now but the atmosphere was still strained.

Lucie sat beside the pool chatting to Gordon. The others were on a rescue. Gordon placed his hand on her bump and began to talk to the baby.

"I'm your cool Uncle Gordon. I am the one you can come to whenever you want to play jokes on boring Uncles Virgil, Scott and Alan," he said and then felt a movement under his hand. He looked up at Lucie.

"Was that a kick?" he asked.

"Yep. It was the first," she replied as the baby did it again. It was an amazing feeling.

"Wow. That is so cool," he said grinning.

"Yeah I just wish John was here to experience this too," said Lucie knowing John would be gutted to have missed it.

"Oh god. He is going to kill me."

"No he wont Gordon," she replied seeing the worried look cross his face.

"He was really looking forward to this moment Lucie and he will be gutted that I was here instead. Please don't tell him I was here," he begged.

"Alright I won't but I know out of all of your brothers John would have been glad it was you," she said as she stood up. Gordon just gave her a sad smile and walked off. Lucie went to call John.

"Thunderbird 5 here," he said and smiled when he saw who had called him.

"Hey Starman. How's it going?" she asked.

"Ok. Nothing is happening at the moment. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. The baby kicked for the first time today," she said smiling.

"Really wow. I wish I was there to experience it."

"You will be honey. The way this baby is kicking you will be getting kicks in the back every night when you come down."

"I can't wait."

"I better let you get back to monitoring the rescue. I love you," she said not telling him that Gordon was there.

"Bye honey I love you too," he said and went back to monitoring his computers. It was hard not to feel a little sad that he had missed such an important moment and he knew it wouldn't be the only one.

* * *

Gordon was feeling really bad about what had happened earlier. He knew John got frustrated being up on Thunderbird 5 sometimes. He wished there was something he could do. He suddenly came up with a great idea and raced off to tell his dad.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 5."

"Thunderbird 5 here. Go ahead Scott," he said wearily.

"Just calling to let you know we are on the way back to base and the rescue was a complete success."

"That's great."

"Are you ok John?" asked Scott. He could tell that something was bothering his younger brother.

"Yes I'm fine," lied John. He didn't want to get into this with Scott.

"I know you're lying John. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing Scott."

"John tell me what's wrong?" said Scott with his I'm your big brother now spill it voice.

"Just drop it ok. You're the last person I want to discuss it with right now," he said angrily. Virgil and Alan who had been listening in were stunned by this. John had always been able to talk to Scott about anything.

"What do you mean by last person?" asked Scott confused by his brother's anger.

"Look just forget it ok."

"No. What the hell is the matter with you John?" yelled Scott. He was tired and fed up now.

"You wanna know what the matter is. Ok. My baby kicked for the first time today and I wasn't there to feel it but you will be though when your baby does. I am going to miss so much being stuck up here yet you will experience it all."

"John I'm sorry," he said.

"No. I wanted to be a dad so much yet you are going to be a better father because you will be there. I will not and it is just not fair. You don't even want to be a dad."

The last part really hurt Scott. He had been shocked in the beginning but he really did want to be a dad now.

"John," he began but was cut off.

"Don't Scott," he said angrily and then cut communications with both ships. Scott felt awful. He had never known John to be that angry with him. He thought about calling his brother back to try to explain but knew it would be futile. John was too angry.

* * *

They were now back on the island and hadn't heard a word from John. Virgil knew it was best to let John cool down before trying to talk to him. It wasn't like John to be so angry but Virgil could understand where he was coming from and he had to admit he was a little angry at Scott as well for similar reasons. He decided to go and do some maintenance on Thunderbird 2.

Scott meanwhile had gone into the kitchen to make a sandwich. He wasn't paying much attention and managed to cut his hand with the knife. He swore and headed down to sick bay. Maddie was down there and she soon bandaged his hand up. She knew something was bothering him.

"What's the matter Scott. It's not like you to be so clumsy," she said smiling slightly.

"I have got stuff on my mind. Guess I wasn't concentrating," he replied as she deftly tied the bandage up.

"Like what?"

"John. We had a falling out earlier."

About what?"

"Their baby kicked for the first time today and he wasn't there to feel it."

"And he is angry because you will probably be here when your baby does unless you're on a rescue," she said suddenly understanding what was going on. Scott just nodded.

"He says it's not fair and that I don't even want to be a dad."

"That's not true though. I know you want to be a dad Scott. He is just angry. Let him calm down and things will work out."

"I hope so. I hate fighting with my brothers."

"I know you do but it will be ok. John will calm down. He just needs a little time to get used to it all."

"Yeah. So what about you and Virge. You guys ready to be parents yet?" he asked smiling. Maddie frowned then looked away. Scott touched her arm gently and she turned to face him.

"Not having a lot of luck?"

"No. It doesn't seem to be as easy for us as it was for you and John."

"I'm sorry and I suppose us all talking about it all the time isn't making it any easier."

"No not really but hey if it is meant to happen it will," she said trying to sound positive but Scott could hear the pain in her voice. He gave her a hug.

"I really am sorry we have been flaunting it in your faces. No wonder Virgil has seemed a little down lately."

"Yeah he's taken it harder. I think he feels like he is not as good as you guys because it hasn't happened for us yet."

"What. he shouldn't feel like that. He is just as good as us. Sometimes I think he is better," admitted Scott. He was jealous of the happy loving relationship Virgil and Maddie shared.

"Yeah. I know that and you know that but you know what he is like."

"Yeah I do. I will have a chat with him later. Thanks Maddie," he said and hugged her tight again for a second and then ran off. Maddie sat back down at her desk and placed her head in her hands.

* * *

Authors Note: So what is Gordon's great idea? Will he ever tell John he felt the baby kick first. Will Maddie and Virgil ever get pregnant and will Scott and John make up?


	17. Chapter 17 Understanding

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Understanding.**

Gordon found his father dozing by the pool. Virgil and Maddie were nearby curled up on a sun lounger. They appeared to be asleep.

"Could I have a word father?" he asked. Jeff stretched and turned to look at his second youngest son.

"Of course you can Gordon. What is it?" he asked as Gordon sat down on a lounger near him.

"I was thinking that maybe I could go up to Thunderbird 5 for a couple of weeks when John comes down."

"Is there a reason for this son?" asked Jeff. Gordon never volunteered to go up to Thunderbird 5.

"Yes I think John needs more time dirt side now that Lucie is pregnant. He missed out on the baby's first kick yesterday and I think it really upset and angered him."

"I see. Are you really willing to stay up there though Gordon? You hate being in space."

"I know but for John I will deal. Plus it will give me a chance to work on some new pranks," he said grinning.

"Good idea Gordon. I don't mind doing the odd rotation up there either dad," said Virgil joining the conversation.

"Yeah and if it will help. I would go up and do a stint as well," added Maddie. Jeff was touched by the way his family were trying to help John.

"I guess we could work something out. If you are all sure about this but take a little time to talk it over before making any decisions.

"Ok father," said Gordon and he headed off for a swim. Maddie laid her head back on Virgil's chest. Maybe the space would be good for them. It would give them a chance to miss each other and take some of the pressure off wanting a baby. Virgil looked down at his wife. He felt like a failure because he couldn't give her the baby she wanted.

* * *

John had just arrived back on the island with Scott. It had been a tense flight back. Scott and John were barely speaking much to the annoyance of the others. They arrived in the lounge and John instantly went to Lucie.

"Nice to see you too bro," said Gordon sarcastically as John walked past him. John grinned and pulled Gordon into a hug as he walked past.

"How you feeling my beautiful Angel," he asked hugging her tight. He felt a jab in his ribs.

"I'm fine but I think our baby is feeling squashed," she replied as the baby kicked hard at John again. John jumped back in delight and held his hands over the bump as the baby continued to kick.

"Hey you," said John to the baby who just kicked more.

"Well I think we can safely say that the baby missed you," she said grinning at the sheer joy on her husbands face.

"I hope you missed me too," he said smiling up at her.

"Of course I did," she said and kissed her husband.

"Good," he replied and then smiled at his family bar Scott. Lucie saw this and grabbed his hand.

"Right Mister we have to talk," she said forcefully and dragged him out of the room before he could argue. Becca and Maddie both looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Scott.

"John's in trouble," said Maddie still laughing.

"Why what did he do?" asked Gordon.

"Yell at his older brother," said Becca who had finished laughing.

"Why would Lucie be angry at John for yelling at me?" asked Scott.

"Because like the rest of us she knows that John was out of line with what he said and she is just going to remind him of that," said Maddie.

"He wasn't totally," said Scott quietly. Everyone knew what John and Scott had argued about including Becca. She got up and walked over to where he sat staring at the floor. She knelt down in front of him and gently lifted his chin up so he was looking at her.

"Scott I know you want this baby. Ok you may not have done when you first found out but I know you do now and so does John. He was just angry," she said. Scott stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Thanks. You really do know the right thing to say," he said and smiled. She smiled back at him. It was the first genuine smile the others had seen from either of them since they had arrived on the island.

"That's me," she said and stood up. A wave of nausea washed over her and she ran out of the room.

"Guess Becca still has morning sickness then," said Gordon. They all knew how badly Becca had suffered with it. Scott walked up to the console to track which bathroom she was in and then left the room.

"There's hope for those two yet," said Grandma smiling as she headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

As Scott walked out of the lounge, Kyrano held out of glass of ice water. Scott took the glass and gave the older man a quizzical look.

"Miss Lucie always found ice water helped with morning sickness," he said in his soft voice.

"Ah thanks Kyrano," said Scott and he walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and got no reply so he gently pushed open the door.

"You ok Bex?" he asked and she lifted her head up from her knees and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah I think so," she replied and attempted to stand up. She was instantly overcome with dizziness and Scott caught hold of her as her legs gave way. She found herself pressed up against his chest. For just a second she relaxed into his arms feeling safe and wanted. She then moved away and he offered her the glass.

"Thanks," she said and sipped the cool water.

* * *

John approached the pool looking for Scott. He knew he had to clear the air. He found Scott at one of the tables looking over some plans for Thunderbird 1.

"Hi bro," he said sitting down near him.

"Hey John. You ok?" asked Scott worried John was going to yell at him.

"Yeah look about the other day. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was in the wrong and shouldn't have taken my anger out on you," he said.

"It's ok. I probably would have done the same," he admitted.

"I know and what I said about you not wanting the baby," he stopped as Scott interrupted him.

"Just forget it John. I know you didn't mean it. You're my little brother and I love you," said Scott with feeling. John was touched; Scott didn't often say things like that well not sober anyway.

"Thanks I love you too bro. I will catch you later ok," he said and jogged off. Scott smiled he was glad he had made up with John.

* * *

John found Gordon in pod 4 with his beloved Thunderbird craft.

"So how is cool Uncle Gordon?" he asked. Gordon looked up in fear.

"Uh I um," he muttered not knowing what to say.

"It's ok Gordo. I am glad you were there," he said smiling.

"You are?"

"Yes. At least she had someone to share it with and who better then you bro."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I know how much this meant to you," he said relieved that John wasn't mad.

"Don't worry about it bro but will you promise me something?" asked John.

"Sure bro. What is it?"

"When I'm up on Thunderbird 5, will you look after Luce for me? You know make sure she is ok and getting on alright."

"Of course I will bro. I promise," he said and John smiled. Gordon could be a real joker sometimes but he would do anything for his family.

"Thanks bro. You're the best."

"I know and I keep telling the others that but they don't seem to believe me," replied Gordon grinning. It would be no problem looking after Lucie. He had always gotten on really well with her and she had a great sense of humour.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Scott and Becca seemed to be getting on better. The rest of the family kept speculating on when they would finally just admit they still care about each other. They were all sitting in the lounge bar Brains who was in the lab and Kyrano who was in the kitchen. Scott sat watching them all. His eyes kept landing on John and Lucie who were curled up in a chair together chatting and laughing every time the baby kicked. Scott had to admit he felt jealous. He wanted that sort of relationship with the mother of his child but it wasn't happening. Sure they had grown close but there was nothing more and Scott was beginning to realize that he wasn't as over her as he pretended to be. He walked out onto the balcony and gazed down at the pool. He then spotted Becca sitting on a sun lounger. She was all alone and looked a little sad. He decided to go see if she was ok.

Scott arrived by the pool and sat down near her.

"You ok Bex?" he asked.

"Yeah fine," she said smiling at him. He gazed at the little bump that was housing his baby. He wondered if it had kicked yet.

"Have you felt a kick yet?"

"Nope but it should happen any day. You know if you ever want to feel, you can. Maybe the baby would kick for you," she said.

"Really thanks. Uh can I now?" he asked a little nervously.

"Of course you can."

He approached and gently placed his hand on her bump.

"Uh hi there little baby. I'm your dad," he said blushing slightly. Suddenly there was a little flutter under his hand and he jumped up in shock.

"Was that a kick?" he asked. Becca grinned and nodded at him. Scott sat back down beside her and placed his hand back. The baby wriggled and kicked underneath it. Scott was thrilled and he could see why John hadn't wanted to miss this. It was amazing. He looked up at Becca who was just as happy. He gently cupped her chin and brought her face close to his. As he moved in to kiss her, the emergency siren went off.

"Dammit," said Scott and he ran off. Becca stayed where she was stunned by what had been about to happen and the fact that she had done nothing to stop it.

* * *

Becca was up in the lounge now. They were all waiting for news on how the rescue was going when suddenly the phone rang. Jeff answered.

"Tracy Residence. Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Oh hello there. May I please speak to Mrs Tracy?" asked a female voice. He had kept the call to sound only as they were in the middle of a rescue.

"Which one would you like? We have four Mrs Tracy here."

"I am looking for the one who was formally Miss Carter."

"Ah hold on," he said and then indicated to Becca. She smiled and walked over.

"Hello," she said wondering who wanted to speak to her.

"Hi I'm Jessica Everett and I'm a nurse at Kansas General Hospital. I'm afraid your father had a heart attack this morning.

"Oh my god is he ok?" she asked fear lacing her voice.

"I'm afraid not. This heart attack was a far bigger one then the last and there is a high chance your father wont make it. I'm sorry."

"Oh god. I will be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling," she said and cancelled the call. Maddie stood up.

"I will fly you over there if you want Bex," she said smiling at her. All the colour had left her face and Maddie was worried she was going to faint.

"Thank you," she said with a faint smile.

"Why don't you take Tracy 1 Maddie and I will send Scott along when he gets back," said Jeff putting his arm around Becca. She smiled at him in relief. Jeff was worried too. He had been close to her father and so had Scott.

Maddie and Becca were soon in the air. Jeff sent out a silent prayer that he would pull through but knew it was unlikely.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Becca's father's illness push her and Scott together or further apart. Is there a chance for them?


	18. Chapter 18 A Promise

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 18: A promise.**

Maddie and Becca were on their way to the hospital now and Jeff knew it was time to inform Scott. He hadn't wanted to tell him whilst he was at the rescue but they were on their way home now.

"Base to Thunderbird 1."

"Thunderbird 1 here go ahead dad."

"Son, Becca's dad has had another heart attack and it doesn't look good I'm afraid. She and Maddie have just left for the hospital," said Jeff.

"Oh god. How did Bex take it?" asked Scott. He was sad to hear he might be about to lose his father in law. He had always gotten on really well with Joshua.

"Not well but Maddie will look after her."

"Can I fly out and be with her?" he asked wanting to give her the support he knew she would need.

"Of course son. Tracy 2 will be ready for you. Did you want to grab some sleep first? Maddie can look after her for a while if you do."

"No thanks dad. I want to be there as soon as possible."

"Ok son. What is your ETA?"

"About ten minutes."

"Right. Tracy 2 will be ready to leave as soon as you are," said Jeff and he ended the transmission.

Scott upped his speed a little to get home faster. He knew Becca would need him and although Maddie was there. He wanted to be there too. He soon landed Thunderbird 1 and did his post flight checks in record speed. He headed into the lounge to say bye and his grandma handed him a bag.

"Just some things for you and Becca. You look after her ok," she said and kissed her grandson's cheek.

"I will grandma. I promise," he said and then headed down to the hanger where Brains had finished prepping Tracy 2. Scott was soon in the air.

* * *

Maddie and Becca had now arrived at the hospital and were talking to the Doctor in charge of the case.

"Your father suffered a severe heart attack and almost died. We managed to bring him back but he is very weak. If he has another heart attack in the next few days. I'm afraid his heart just won't cope," explained the Doctor. This was the worst part of her job.

"Is there any chance he could pull through?" asked Becca.

"Well if he doesn't have another attack then his heart may get stronger but there are no guarantees I'm afraid."

"Thank you for the honesty. May I see him?"

"Of course. Follow me," she said and led her away. Maddie stayed in the waiting room. She decided to call home and see if Scott was on his way. She headed outside to a quiet area to contact them.

"Hello Maddie. How is Joshua?" asked Jeff.

"Well he had a serious heart attack and he has a chance if he last the next few days without having another but the chances of that happening are pretty slim. I'm sorry dad. I know you were close to him."

"Thanks honey. Scott is on the way but I know you will look after her till he gets there."

"Of course I will dad. How did the rescue go?"

"Very well according to Scott. I am just waiting for Virgil to get back."

"Ok well I better go back in. Will you tell Virgil I will call him later please?"

"Of course I will honey. Take care," said Jeff and he signed off. He could hear Thunderbird 2 approaching. He sent a little prayer to Becca.

* * *

Scott arrived at the hospital and was shown to the cardiac unit. He entered the waiting room to see Maddie chatting to a pretty brunette. He strolled over to them.

"Hi sis," he said and Maddie turned to smile at him.

"Hey Scott. This is Becca's step mom Amy," introduced Maddie.

"Hi Scott it's nice to meet you," she said smiling. Scott could see the tears in her eyes and his heart went out to her.

The door opened and they all looked up to see Becca. Her eyes were red and she looked really pale. She looked up and saw Scott. He saw the tears falling once more and quickly pulled her into his arms. He held her as she cried whispering soothing words to her. Maddie took Amy off to get some coffee and give the others a few minutes alone.

Scott guided Becca over to a seat and sat down beside her still holding her tight in his arms. She finally looked up at him.

"It was so awful Scott. He looks so ill. I'm scared I'm going to lose him," she said.

"It's ok honey. I will be here for you the whole time. I promise," he said sincerely. Becca gave him a half smile and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

A little later and a nurse came out and walked over to them.

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs Tracy but your father is asking for you," she said smiling at them.

"Ok thanks and please call me Becca," she said standing up.

"Want me to come with you honey?" he asked not wanting to leave her alone.

"Are you Mr Tracy?" asked the nurse.

"Yes this is my husband Scott," said Becca.

"Ah Mr Carter asked to speak to you once you had arrived. He wanted a word in private."

"With me?" questioned Scott.

"Yes he was very clear. Just you Mr Tracy."

"Oh ok then. Will you be ok for a while?" he asked turning to Becca. Maddie and Amy then walked in.

"Yeah I will be fine," she replied and Scott walked off with the nurse. Maddie handed Becca a cup of sweet tea.

"I know you may not want it but you have to keep your strength up for this little one," said Maddie and she gestured to her bump. Becca laid her hand protectively on it then sat down sipping her tea. Maddie sat down beside her.

* * *

Scott walked into his father in law's room and was shocked by the sight. He had always admired Joshua and he felt sad at seeing him like this. Joshua opened his eyes and looked over at him. He beckoned him over with his hand.

"Hi Joshua," said Scott sitting down in the chair.

"Hi Scott. I know that I haven't got long left son and I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," said Scott. He could see that Joshua wasn't going to pull through and he wanted to do whatever he could to help.

"I want you to look after my daughter and my grandchild. I know that this wasn't exactly what you want Scott but I hope you will do your best for them.""I will Sir I promise. Your daughter means a lot to me and I cannot wait to be a dad. They will both be well looked after and loved," said Scott and Joshua could see that Scott was not lying to him. He was proud of his son in law.

"Thank you. I have a feeling that one day you two will realize just how perfect you are for each other."

"I think you could be right," said Scott and he left Joshua to rest.

Back out in the waiting room he found them all sitting down drinking tea. Becca looked up at Scott wondering what her father had wanted with him.

"He wanted to make sure I would look after you," whispered Scott as he sat down beside her.

"And I always will Bex," he added. She smiled at him and wrapped his arm around her.

Becca went back in again this time with Amy leaving Scott with Maddie.

"He made me promise to look after Becca and the baby," he said turning to face his sister in law.

"I thought he might say something like that," she replied.

"And I really will look after her. She means too much to me."

"I know you will Scott."

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity and Becca and Amy were ushered out of the room. Both were crying. Scott and Maddie went to Becca and Amy's parents, who had just arrived went to her.

"He's dying," sobbed Becca and Scott pulled her into his arms and held her tight as they waited for news. A few minutes later and the Doctor came out.

"I'm sorry but your father has passed away," she said.

Becca felt her head begin to spin and her legs give out beneath her. Scott held her up and gently got her sat down. Maddie got her some water.

"Becca, Becca look at me sweetie," said Maddie kneeling down in front of her.

"He's dead," she said tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I know sweetie. I am so sorry," said Maddie and she hugged her tight. Scott went to apologise to Amy and her family and then called his family to tell them. They were all sorry for the loss and sent their love to Becca.

* * *

The day of the funeral was finally here and Scott was really worried about his wife. She had barely said a word since his death and she was only eating for the baby. Scott wished there was something he could do to ease her pain.

Becca was dressed and ready to go. Her bump had gotten a little bigger now and the baby was kicking away.

"Just me and you now peanut," she said and she knew it was true. She had no one left now. Sure she had Scott and he had been wonderful but he was just doing what he felt he should. Her dad was her life line to a world outside of the island and a place to escape to if she had ever needed to. Now she had lost that and it scared her. She was also scared that Scott would fall in love and abandon them both.

There was a knock on the door and her father in law walked in. Are you ready to go honey?" he asked. She gave the mirror one last look and followed him out.

The funeral was lovely and there were lots of people there. Becca was touched by how many people had turned up to show their respects. Scott had stayed by her side throughout and she began to wonder if maybe it was more then just a sense of duty. Scott felt saddened that his baby would never know his other grandpa and made a pact to make sure he told the baby all about him. Scott was then caught up talking to some old friends. Jeff could see that his daughter in law was struggling to hold it together so he went over to her.

"Come on honey. Lets go for a little walk," he said and placed his arm round her. They walked away from all the people and sat down on a little bench in the church yard.

"Thanks for that," she said.

"It's ok to be upset honey. I want you to know though that my family will all be here for you. I know we weren't the most receptive when we first heard the news but I can't wait to have two grandchildren."

"Really?"

"Yes and I know Scott is looking forward to being a dad too. You will both make wonderful parents."

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that," she said and smiled at him.

* * *

It had been four weeks since the funeral and things were finally settling down. Scott and Becca were getting closer and the others were all taking bets on when they thought Scott and Becca would finally admit that they still cared about each other.

The boys were on a rescue in Australia. Some kids were trapped in an old abandoned mine. Virgil had dug down in the mole with Scott. The kids were trapped in a part just in front of them but they couldn't go any further in the mole for fear of causing the mine to collapse. Scott had made a hole to reach the kids and had just crawled through as Virgil was much broader across the shoulders then him.

"This is one of these rescues where I wish we had John with us," sighed Scott as he scraped his arm for the tenth time.

"Yeah," agreed Virgil.

Scott had now reached the kids.

"Hi guys. I'm Scott and I'm here to get you all out. Now is anyone hurt?" he asked.

"No," said a young girl who appeared to be the oldest. There were six in total and the youngest a little boy appeared to be only five.

"Right. I want you to one at a time crawl through that hole to my buddy Virge who is the other side. Say hi Virge," he yelled through the hole.

"Hi Virge," said his younger brother and the kids all giggled.

"You will have to watch out for chuckles out there. Give him a punch on the arm from me will you," said Scott and he grinned. The kids all nodded and began to crawl through the hole. Scott laughed as he heard Virge yell every time one of the kids punched him on the arm. Scott could tell that Virgil was only acting hurt. The girl who had spoken to him was last to go through. As soon as she was clear Scott checked the area one last time and went to follow them through. Suddenly the area began to shake and the mine began to collapse on top of Scott. Virgil yelled his name and raced to the hole they had created. Scott was trying to get though it quickly but it was hard. Before he could reach the end. The roof caved in over Scott burying him in rubble.

"Scott," yelled Virgil but got no reply.

"Mobile control to Virgil. What's going on?" asked Alan.

"The whole damn mine is collapsing and Scott is trapped," replied Virgil.

"Oh shit," was all Alan could say. Virgil waited for the dust to clear and began to search for Scott praying he was still alive.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Scott be found or is Becca about to be a single mom. My lap top is being sent away to be fixed so the next update may take a little while to come up but I promise it will be updated.


	19. Chapter 19 I need you too

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Thunderbirds belongs to me. Any others are my own creation.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I only just have my laptop back.

* * *

**Chapter 19: I need you too.**

Alan sat white-faced staring at the mike. It should have been him down there not Scott. It was his job normally but he had injured his shoulder yesterday so Maddie had insisted he did light duties. That meant he was stuck up here operating Mobile Control. Gordon had gone to the mainland for a couple of days too so that only left Scott to help Virgil.

"Thunderbird 5 to Mobile Control."

"Go ahead John," replied Alan ignoring the usual protocol for answering.

"What's going on down there Al? I haven't heard from any of you in ages," said John worried by the ashen face of his baby brother.

"Uh the cave has collapsed and Scott is trapped. Virgil is trying to find him," said Alan and watched as the colour drained from his older brother's face.

"Oh God," was all John could say.

Alan hated having to tell him that and he knew he would have to radio base soon and tell them as well. Suddenly another voice came on.

"Alan," said Virgil and his dirty face appeared on the screen before him.

"Go ahead Virgil," replied Alan shakily.

"I need you to bring the Mole up with the kids in then send it back down again for me and Scott."

"Ok," said Alan and he activated the automatic reverse thrusters for the Mole. "Have you found Scott yet?" he asked.

"Not yet Al but I will."

"I know. Want me to come down and help you. I could pack this up and get the police to guard our ships," suggested Alan. He was desperate to help find his brother.

"Ok Alan I could use the help," conceded Virgil and he knew that Alan would only freak out up there. Alan watched as the Mole resurfaced. He then saw the chief of the local police approach.

"Ok I will be down shortly. I will just let the chief in on our plans," he said.

"FAB," said Virgil and he resumed digging.

"Alan, do you want me to call base and fill them in on the situation?" asked John.

"Will you?" asked Alan in return. He was dreading having to make that call.

"Of course I will. You just help Virgil find him. You and Virgil be careful though."

"We will John. I will keep in touch," said Alan and he signed off and headed over to the Mole.

John took a deep breath and radioed base.

"Go ahead John," replied his father.

"Dad there has been a development at the danger zone," he said and Jeff suddenly saw how pale his son looked and knew it wasn't good news.

"What's happened son?"

"After they had rescued the kids the cave collapsed," said John and he paused for a second wondering how to broach the next part. Lucie who had been silently watching suddenly realized that John had worse news to tell. She sat up and watched her husband fighting hard not to give in to his emotions. Her heart went out to him and she desperately wished she could be with him.

"Were they all in the Mole when it happened?" asked Jeff guessing he was about to get a negative response.

"No father. Scott was still coming through the hole they had made to reach the kids. He was buried in the falling rubble."

"Oh my god," said Maddie who had also been listening. They were all glad that Becca was not in the room.

"Have they found him yet?" asked Jeff finally finding his voice.

"No but Alan has gone down to help Virgil."

"Brains, Tintin," he said turning to them both.

"Yes sir," they both replied standing up.

"Would you please go up to Thunderbird 5 and bring John down for me?" he asked knowing John needed to be with his family. He then turned back to his second eldest.

"John prepare Thunderbird 5 for auto pilot. I want you down here with us," he said.

"Yes father," replied John. The relief evident in his voice and he signed off. Jeff gazed over at the portrait of his eldest son unable to take his eyes off it.

* * *

Alan climbed out of the Mole and observed the destruction all around him. The whole place was covered in rubble and debris. If Scott was still alive and in one piece it really would be a miracle. He spotted Virgil digging and walked over to him.

"Virge," he said quietly and his brother turned to look at him. Virgil was covered in mud and his hands were bleeding where he had been scraping at the rubble.

"Alan why don't you start digging over there," he said pointing to another area. Alan nodded and walked over there. He began digging and praying that he would find his brother alive but knowing, it was unlikely. His watch vibrated and he answered to see his father's pale face staring back at him.

"Anything yet son?" he asked.

"No sorry father but we are not giving up," replied Alan and Jeff could see the determination in his eyes.

"How is Virgil holding up?"

"Not great but I will look after him," whispered Alan.

"I know you will son."

Alan resumed digging but left his watch on audio. He kept glancing over at Virgil to make sure he was ok. Alan knew how close Virgil and Scott were. He would be the same if it were Gordon down there.

* * *

Back on the island, everyone was waiting for news. Becca was asleep at the moment so she had no idea her husband could be dead. Maddie knew they would have to wake her soon. They all sat listening to the faint sounds from Alan's watch. Suddenly they heard a shout from Alan.

"Virge I have found him," they heard him yell and then could hear the sound of Virgil approaching.

"Oh my god he is not breathing," said Virgil and then the sound went dead. As the transmission died, a glass hit the floor and smashed. Everyone turned to see Becca standing there. Her hand still positioned as if the glass was still in it. Her face was white and she had tears in her eyes. Gordon stood up and approached her. Becca looked over at him and began to wobble. Gordon could see what was about to happen, so he quickly placed his arm around her and guided her over to a chair.

* * *

Virgil sat holding the coffee Alan had given him about an hour ago. It was stone cold but for some reason he couldn't let go of the cup. He looked over at his baby brother who sat in the corner with his head in his hands. Virgil noticed Alan's shoulders were shaking and realised he was crying. He was instantly by his side comforting him.

"He will be ok Allie. Scott is a fighter," he said trying to reassure himself as well.

"What if he stops breathing again," whispered Alan. He couldn't get the sight of Scott's battered body out of his head. When they had found him, he had been almost totally buried and wasn't breathing. Between the two of them, they had him breathing again and got him to the local hospital.

"Don't think like that Al. Scott will be ok. He is too stubborn to give up," replied Virgil and he hoped he was right.

They heard the door open and looked up to see their family walk in. Gordon took one look at Alan and was instantly by his side allowing Virgil to go to their father. Jeff hugged his middle son tight.

"Do we know anything yet?" he asked.

"No. He is still being checked over. He definitely had a broken arm and some broken ribs and he also suffered one hell of a blow to the head," explained Virgil as Maddie wrapped her arms around him.

"Son why don't you and Alan go and get changed," suggested Jeff. Although he was worried for Scott, they had to maintain their secrecy.

"Yes father," said Virgil. He grabbed the bag his grandmother had thrust out at him. Alan stood up and followed Virgil out of the room. Maddie went after them. A few minutes later, they were back in the room in normal clothes. Both had had the cuts and scrapes on their hands looked at by Maddie.

"Um are you all here for Scott?" she asked.

"This is Scott's father Jeff Tracy," said Virgil. He had spoken to her earlier and she had promised to keep their secret.

"Hi there. I'm Dr Fuller and I have been looking after your son," she said shaking the older man's hand. She could instantly see the family resemblance between him and her patient.

"How is my son?"

"Considering what he went through lucky to be alive. Your son has broken the radius bone in his arm and fractured his wrist. He sustained five broken ribs and a multitude of bruises to his abdomen but our main concern now is the blow he took to his head. The blow has caused some swelling around his occipital nerve which will probably affect his vision for a while," she paused allowing it all to sink in.

"Will he be blind forever?" asked Alan looking up.

"No. It is just until the swelling goes down."

"May we see him?" asked Jeff desperate to see his oldest son.

"Sure. He is unconscious now but we are confident he will soon wake up. Hearing you guys may just do that," she replied. They all followed her down the corridor to Scott's room. They all slowly approached the bed horrified by the sight of their fallen loved one. Becca stayed at the back unable to get any closer. She couldn't believe that it was Scott lying there so still and white. Jeff took his son's hand and sat down beside him. Virgil went round to the other side. Becca felt the baby kick and rubbed her stomach protectively. Maddie walked over and wrapped her arm around her.

* * *

Two days had passed now and Scott still hadn't woken up. Today Becca was on her own with him. The others were all at the hotel and she was glad. She wanted a little time alone with Scott.

"Hey there Top Gun," she said taking his hand.

"Guess I will be talking to myself then. Scott you must wake up. Your family needs you. This little peanut here needs you," she continued rubbing her bump.

"And I need you. Why did it have to take something like this to make me realize how much I need you and how much you mean to me?"

Becca never noticed Jeff standing at the door. She was too caught up in her despair.

"Oh my god I love you," she said as the realization of it dawned on her.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. Scott you have to wake up so I can tell you all this. I know things haven't been easy for us but I want a fresh start. I don't care what happened between you and Chelsia. All I want to do is gaze into those beautiful blue eyes and spend the rest of my life with you."

Jeff felt his heart go out to the young woman and he prayed that Scott would open his eyes to her but he didn't. Jeff entered the room pretending he had heard nothing.

"Hello Becca. How is the patient?" he asked smiling.

"No change," she replied looking up at him. She wondered whether he had heard any of what she had been saying. His face gave nothing away.

"You know Alan reckons that if Gordon promises to play no pranks on Scott then he will probably wake up," said Jeff sitting down on the other side. Becca had to smile at that.

"Yeah he is probably right. I know Virgil has threatened to paint Thunderbird 1 pink if he doesn't wake up soon."

"Yes I heard that too. He will wake up honey. He will have a baby to take care of soon," said Jeff taking his son's hand. Becca suddenly grinned. She had just had a brilliant idea.

"I know something that might wake him up," she said standing up.

"What?" asked Jeff confused.

"Wait and see," she replied cryptically and then kissed Scott's cheek lightly.

"Be back soon Top Gun," she said and walked off. Jeff watched her leave and then turned back to Scott.

"She is going to keep you on your toes son," he said smiling. He had a good feeling that Scott loved Becca as much as she loved him.

* * *

Authors Note: So what is Becca's great idea to wake up Scott and will it work.


	20. Chapter 20 Listen to your heart

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay again. My laptop is still playing up.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Listen to Your Heart.**

An hour had passed since Becca raced out of the room. Jeff still had no idea where she had gone or what her great idea was. He had thought he had seen Scott's eyes flicker after Becca left but he had probably imagined it. The others all soon joined him, apart from Becca and Maddie who had disappeared too.

"Any idea where they are dad?" asked Virgil. Maddie had received a call from Becca and ran off.

"No son. Becca just said she had an idea that might wake up Scott," he replied. At the mention of her name, Scott's eyes flickered again but no one noticed.

The door opened and Becca and Maddie came in grinning.

"So you think it will work then?" asked Maddie to Becca.

"It can't hurt to try," replied Becca and they smiled at the others.

"What can't hurt?" asked Gordon.

"Well we have all been brainstorming ways to wake Scott up," said Becca.

"What you mean like my great idea about Gordon not playing pranks," interrupted Alan.

"Yeah well I had another idea although it does concern Gordon."

"It does?" asked Gordon confused.

"Uh huh. See I thought that Scott might wake up if I told him that if he doesn't then Gordon would be the one giving his son advice about girls when he is older. Meaning that his son could end up a Casanova like his Uncle Gordon," she explained grinning as it slowly dawned on the other what she was saying.

"You're having a boy?" asked Jeff. Becca grinned and nodded.

"Oh wow," said Grandma and she hugged Becca. Becca looked over her shoulder at Scott and saw his eyes flicker.

"Scott," she said approaching the bed and taking his hand. Scott managed to open his eyes or at least he thought he had but he couldn't see anything. He could hear all their voices, he just couldn't see them and it was scary. He felt a hand grip his a little tighter and then a soft voice spoke to him.

"It's ok Scott. Your vision was affected when you were injured but it is just temporary. It will come back in a few days."

"Becca."

"Yeah it's me. How do you feel?" she asked as his head turned towards her.

"OK I guess. My head hurts and my arm does too," he replied.

"I'm not surprised your arm hurts bro. You did a real number on it," said Virgil taking his other hand. Scott had no trouble telling it was him.

"Thanks for saving me Virge."

"Well actually it was Alan who found you," admitted Virgil.

"Yeah but you were the one who got him breathing again," added Alan.

"No need to fight over him. He isn't that special," joked Gordon. Scott had to smile at his younger brother. He always knew how to make him laugh.

"Are we really having a little boy?" he asked turning to Becca. He knew where she was because she was still holding his hand.

"Yeah I had a scan a while ago to confirm it," she replied taking his hand and placing it on her bump as the baby kicked happily underneath it.

"I think we have a soccer player in our midst," commented Becca.

"Looks like Uncle Virgil will be teaching you to play that game. Your daddy was always rubbish at it," said Virgil grinning.

"Yeah right Uncle Virgil," retorted Scott. Becca smiled at them both and glanced over at Maddie who gave her a knowing look. They had both been worried that Scott would be angry and depressed when he woke up but he was ok at the moment. Dr Fuller came strolling into the room.

"Hello Mr Tracy. It's good to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake and please call me Scott."

"Ok Scott. Are you in much pain at the moment?"

"Not really. My head hurts a fair bit though."

"That's to be expected. What about your vision. Can you see anything at all?"

"Just the odd shadow now and then."

"Well that's a good sign."

"When can I go home?"

"Scott. You have only just woken up," moaned his grandma. Although she had been waiting for that question to arise.

"Well I want to keep you in for a couple of days to let you ribs heal. You did break five of them and you will need to see a physio for your arm. Therefore, I would say providing there are no further problems. You can leave on Friday," answered the Doctor and Scott smiled again. He couldn't wait to get home. He hated hospitals and seemed to have spent the last few months going in and out of them. The others were all glad he was going home soon too.

* * *

Friday had now arrived and Scott was desperate to go home. He was sitting with Gordon and Virgil waiting for the physio. He had one last appointment with her so she could show his brothers the exercises he needed to do to help his arm heal. The door opened and a beautiful brunette walked in.

"Hi Scott how are we today?" she asked smiling at him.

"You didn't tell me she was so pretty," whispered Gordon.

"Uh can't see remember," he whispered back and then smiled at the woman.

"I'm good thanks. How are you?"

"Fine. So these must be the ones I am to teach your exercises too."

"Yep. This is Virgil and Gordon my brothers," he introduced and they both stepped forward.

"Hi there. I'm Gordon," he said taking her hand.

"I'm Talli and I know who you are. I work for Dominic Moore," she replied smiling at him.

"How is the old guy?"

"Great and still talking about his Olympic success story."

"He is?" asked Gordon. Dominic was the physio who helped Gordon after his accident.

"Uh huh. Every patient who passes through his doors learns all about you."

"Oh wow. That's a little embarrassing," said Gordon blushing slightly.

"Yeah right bro. You love the attention. I'm Virgil by the way," he said.

"Hi Virgil. It's nice to meet you too. Right well let's get on with this then.

She went through all the exercises with them making sure they knew how to help Scott with them back on the island. Gordon and Virgil picked it up quickly and they were soon done.

"Well that's about it Scott but I will need to see you in four weeks to make sure that arm is healing right," she said as they all stood up.

"Thanks Talli. I hope next time I will be able to actually see you," he replied shaking her hand.

"You will now take it easy ok."

"Yes Miss," he replied in a cheeky voice. She just laughed.

"Any questions or worries give me a call ok," she said handing him a business card.

"Hey do I get one of those?" asked Gordon with a grin.

"Do you think you might need a physio?" she asked knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"I might. My back can be a bit painful at times."

"Well in that case," she said and handed him a card too.

"Ok well I will leave you guys to it. See you in four weeks Scott," she said and left the room.

Scott and Virgil both turned to stare at Gordon. Well Scott turned to where Gordon's voice had come from.

"I can't believe you tried to hit on my physio," he said.

"If you could see her. You would have done the same thing. Right Virge."

"Yeah she was gorgeous," agreed Virgil. "Though not as beautiful as Maddie," he added as an afterthought.

"Good save," said John walking in with Maddie and Lucie. They had both heard Virgil's last comment.

"Not good enough," said Maddie as Virgil walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She shrugged him off.

"Ready to go Scott?" asked Lucie trying hard not to laugh at Virgil's failed attempts to win Maddie round who was glaring at him now.

"Yes I am. I take it Maddie is resisting Virgil's charms at the moment," he replied guessing what Lucie was laughing at.

"She sure is," said the woman in question wrapping her arm around him.

"I said you were more beautiful," complained Virgil.

"Yeah as an afterthought," she retorted over her shoulder.

"I know you are not mad really sis," said Scott quietly. Even being blind, he could still read the amusement in her voice.

"Nah just making him suffer a little," she replied then kissed his cheek.

"Let's get you home," said Lucie and they all walked out. Maddie stepped back and allowed Virgil to help Scott out of the hospital. John was the other side.

* * *

Scott had been back on the island a week now and was getting fed up not being able to see anything. He was constantly walking into things and was sick of people trying to help him. He kept snapping at everyone even his grandma but Virgil had taken the brunt of it. They were out by the pool and Virgil was helping Scott across to a lounger.

"I can walk this short distance you know. I'm not a complete invalid," said Scott angrily.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to fall in the pool," replied Virgil quietly. He loved his brother dearly but the constant griping was starting to get to him.

"For god's sake Virgil. I can manage to get around the pool on my own. I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not babysitting you Scott. I'm just trying to help."

"Well stop it. I do not need your help. You are all driving me nuts. I wish you would all just leave me alone and let me deal with this myself," yelled Scott. Virgil stepped back. He could tell how angry his brother was and it really hurt him.

"You can't shut yourself away Scott it won't help. I know you're angry so talk to me."

"You wanna talk ok lets talk. How about we talk about the fact that it took you so long to find me and that maybe if you had found me sooner I wouldn't be blind right now."

Virgil had no idea what to say to that. It was exactly what he had been thinking and now he knew Scott felt the same. It was his fault Scott was blind. Virgil felt tears in his eyes and he choked back a sob.

"I'm so sorry Scott," he said and ran off.

Becca walked down to Scott wondering what was going on. She had just seen Virgil run past and he seemed really upset.

"Hey what's the matter with Virge?" she asked.

"How the hell should I know," said Scott grumpily.

"Well you were the last person he was talking to."

"What have you been spying on me or something?"

"No but I have just passed Virgil and you are the only other person out here."

"Way to go Sherlock."

"Hey calm down. I didn't come out here to have a go at you."

"No so why did you come out here then?"

"I wanted to talk to you but maybe now is not the best time to do that," she said.

"No it's probably not. So why don't you go back inside and play happy families with the others."

"What do you mean Scott?"

"Like this isn't what you wanted all along. Hell you and Chelsia probably cooked the whole thing up."

"Cooked what up. What are you talking about?" She was really confused now.

"This whole thing. Me cheating on you, the baby, the false marriage. It was all part of your master plan to get in the family and no doubt bleed us dry," he yelled and suddenly realized he could see shapes and colours. His vision was returning.

"You think I did all this on purpose. You really think I want to be married to a guy who doesn't love me. You really think I am that shallow and vindictive," she yelled back. She was overcome with dizziness and knew she needed to sit down or she would pass out. Scott could see her clearly now and he could see how pale she was. He forgot all about his anger and quickly pulled her over to a lounger and sat her down. Becca felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Scott thought that about her. He had broken her heart when he slept with Chelsia but she had gotten over it and now he had done it again. Scott moved to put his arms round her but she pulled away from him and stood up.

"I can't believe you think I'm capable of that," she sobbed and then ran off.

"Becca wait," yelled Scott but she didn't turn round. Just great, he had now upset two people on the island. How many more hearts could he break in one day? He decided to go for a run and let them both calm down a little.

* * *

Authors Note: Yay Scott can see again but has he lost Becca for good this time and can he patch things up with Virgil.


	21. Chapter 21 Confused Hearts

****

The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca.

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter 19.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Confused Hearts.**

Scott came back from his run not feeling any better. He headed to the lounge to tell his dad that his sight had returned. His father sat at his desk doing paperwork.

"How's it going dad?" he asked.

"Not well," he replied smiling at Scott. Scott walked over and studied the proposal his father had been reading.

"That wouldn't even make it off the ground," he said laughing.

"You're right there son. Wait a minute. Can you see again?" he asked suddenly realizing what his son's comment meant.

"Yeah I can," replied Scott but Jeff could see he didn't look very happy about it.

"You don't seem overly pleased.""Oh I am happy I can see. I just have a lot of grovelling to do now."

"You have been a little grumpy lately but we know how hard it has been for you.""It's worse then that dad. Earlier I said some really awful things to Becca and Virge and the worst thing about it all is that I didn't mean a single word of it," he said slumping down onto the couch.

"Give them some time to cool down and then go and see them and explain that you were just angry. They will both understand son," said Jeff wrapping his arm around him. He knew that Virgil would be angry for a while but would forgive him. He also knew that Becca still loved Scott and that she would forgive him also.

"I hope so dad. I hate the fact that I upset them both."

"Why don't you go up with Gordon to get Alan and give Becca and Virgil a chance to calm down," suggested Jeff.

"Good idea but I still can't believe Gordo is actually going to do a shift up there."

"I know me neither but he knows John wants to spend more time with Lucie and this is the only way."

"Both he and Alan have grown up a lot just lately," commented Scott.

"They sure have and I am proud of them and I'm proud of you, John and Virgil as well."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Becca walked into the kitchen and made herself a drink. As she turned to walk out the baby gave her a sharp kick in the kidneys causing her to drop the glass. She sighed then bent down to pick up the broken glass. She lost her balance slightly and ended up getting glass in her hand, this time she swore instead of sighing. Standing up she grabbed a towel to stem the bleeding and headed to sickbay.

The only person who appeared to be in there was Virgil.

"Hey Virgil is Maddie about?" she asked walking in.

"No. Lucie isn't very well so she is looking after her in the Round House," he replied.

"Poor Lucie. I hope she is ok."

"Mads thinks it is just a touch of the flu but John is freaking out a little," said Virgil smiling. John was really protective of Lucie especially now she was pregnant and Virgil couldn't blame him. He would be the same if Maddie were. Not that that was likely to happen. Becca had to admit that she wished Scott was more like John but then John loved Lucie. Scott didn't love her. Hell he didn't even really like right now. She was still annoyed that he could think so little of her. Virgil studied Becca closely. She seemed really down. He then noticed the towel and realized she was hurt.

"You ok?" he asked indicating at the towel.

"Yeah just had an argument with some broken glass. Do you think you could pull it out for me?" she asked removing the towel to reveal a deep cut with a large shard of glass stuck in it.

"Sure come and take a seat," he said and collected all the necessary equipment. He removed the glass and then began to clean her hand.

"I take it you had a run in with Scott earlier," said Becca wanting to make sure he was ok.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you had one too."

"Yep. Are you ok Virgil? You looked really sad when I saw you earlier and it's not like you and Scott to fight."

"I'm ok. He just confirmed my suspicions."

"Suspicions about what?"

"That his injuries were me fault."

"How was that your fault Virgil? You didn't cause the cave to collapse on him," she said finally understanding why Virgil had seemed so upset. She found it hard to believe that Scott could blame Virgil for it though.

"No but if I had found him sooner maybe he wouldn't have been as hurt or been blind," said Virgil and he could feel the tears welling up once more.

"There is no way of knowing that. His injuries probably happened straightaway so even if you had of found him. He still would have been the same and he knows that. If it helps he can see again," she said.

"He can?"

"Yes. Yelling at us seems to have cleared his head so I guess one good thing came out of it."

"Well that's good so what did he yell at you about then?" asked Virgil sensing that Becca needed to talk.

"Oh just that he thinks I'm a gold digger who got pregnant so he would have to marry me and hired Chelsia to sleep with him."

"Wow," was all Virgil could say to that. The last part of her comment kept going round in his head. He suddenly realized what she had said.

"Wait a minute Scott thinks that you hired Chelsia to sleep with him?"

"Yeah. The worst moment of my life and he thinks I orchestrated the whole thing. That I just asked Chelsia to sleep with the man I loved," she said sadly.

"Oh my god you don't know do you?"

"Don't know what?"

"She drugged him,"

"What?" spluttered Becca very confused.

"Chelsia drugged Scott that night. That's why he went back with her and why he doesn't remember anything."

"Oh my god. Why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm not sure. You would have to ask him but I would guess he thought you wouldn't believe him."

Becca sat trying to make sense of everything. Her head was spinning worse the earlier now and she had no idea what was right anymore. Virgil was worried about her. He moved round and sat down beside her.

"You ok Bex?"

"Yeah just really confused now. I don't know what I feel anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you had asked me a week ago how I felt about Scott. I would have told you that I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Now, now I'm not so sure anymore."

"But surely the fact that he didn't cheat on you should be a good thing."

"It is Virgil but he couldn't even tell me that. He just let me believe the worst and then saying all of that stuff about me conning him into marriage."

"He didn't mean that Becca. If you had done it for those reasons you would have been a lot happier then you have been these past few months," interrupted Virgil.

"I wasn't going to tell him about the baby in the beginning. I was just going to raise it alone claim it was a one night stand."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I knew it wasn't fair to deny Scott the right to know his child and a little part of me hoped that we could work things through and raise the baby like John and Lucie are going to do."

"You still can."

"I don't know. I'm not sure we can come back from this."

"You can if you both try. Scott didn't mean any of what he said to you and is so getting his ass kicked if Maddie and Lucie find out," he said and Becca smiled for the first time since they had started talking.

"I know. It's just sometimes I wonder if maybe me and Scott aren't meant to be together and never was."

"I think this little guy might have something to say on that. If you and Scott weren't meant to be then you wouldn't be pregnant," he said patting her bump. The baby kicked under his hand and a pained expression crossed his face.

"Oh god I'm sorry Virgil. You don't need to hear all this."

"Hey it's ok. It's what I'm here for and Gordo already has dibs on being the cool Uncle to Lucie's baby. So I want to be the cool Uncle to this little guy."

"You will be and hey you have to teach him soccer."

"Yeah so even if I'm never a dad. I will always be a great Uncle."

"The best and thank you," she said and gave him a hug. Virgil smiled at her and stood up. He held his hand out and helped her up.

"Why don't we go get something to eat? I bet this one is hungry," he said talking to the baby. Becca laughed.

"Yeah but you won't what he wants."

"Why what does he want?"

"Peanut butter and ice cream."

"EW really?"

"Uh huh. Why do you think I call him peanut? All I have craved since getting pregnant is Peanut butter," she said rubbing her bump affectionately.

"Well then let's go find a jar of that then," said Virgil grinning holding out his arm. Becca grinned back and took his arm. They both walked off to the kitchen. Just for a short time, they both forgot about Scott.

* * *

Scott had now arrived back from Thunderbird 5 with Alan. He knew it was time to find Becca and Virgil. He decided to clear the air with Virgil first and he had already tried the studio. He went along to the sickbay to see if he was with Maddie.

"Hey. How are you feeling Luce?" he asked seeing that his sister in law had been moved there.

"Better then I was. You made it up to Becca and Virgil yet?" she asked. They had all heard what Scott had said to both Becca and Virgil.

"No I'm now on my way. You want to have a go at me first. I have already had it from both Alan and Gordon," he admitted. Gordon had laid into him on the way there and Alan had done it on the way back. He didn't blame either of them, as he had been a complete jerk.

"You should just be grateful I'm too ill to kick your ass," she said and grinned. She could see that Scott was feeling guilty about his actions.

"I'm not though," said Maddie with an evil glare.

"Go ahead I deserve it."

She advanced on him and he stepped back slightly then braced himself for whatever she was going to do. He was completely stunned when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not going to hit you Scott. Just go and talk to them both ok. You really hurt them," she said and pulled away.

"I know and I will make things right. Do you know where Virgil is?"

"Yeah he is having a moment of quiet reflection," said Maddie and Scott knew where Virgil had gone.

"Thanks honey," he said kissing her cheek and ran out.

"Think he can make things right?" asked Lucie as Maddie turned back round.

"He shouldn't have much trouble with Virgil but I'm not so sure about Becca."

"Me neither," replied Lucie and they both glanced at the door Scott had just ran out of.

* * *

Scott approached the flight deck of Thunderbird 2. He knew Virgil would be sitting in his chair gazing out at the hangar. This was his place to think. He knocked and then entered. He heard a plane fly overhead and guessed his grandma and Kyrano had gone to do the monthly supply run. Virgil sat in his chair staring down at the control panel in front of him.

"Hey Virgil," said Scott cautiously.

"Hey," was the only response he got. Virgil hadn't even looked up at him. This was going to be interesting.

"Can we talk?" he asked moving a little closer.

"Sure," replied Virgil still not looking up.

"About what I said earlier Virgil. I didn't mean a word of it. None of this was your fault and you did your best to find me. I should be grateful you tried so hard to find me. Bet you wish you hadn't now," he said and saw a faint hint of a smile cross his brother's face.

"Anyway I am really sorry about what I said. I was being a complete jerk. I don't blame you for what happened to me and I never did. I was just fed up with people helping me all the time but I still shouldn't have said what I did. Please forgive me bro," he said.

"Ok," replied Virgil quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Scott wondering if he had misheard his brother.

"I said ok. I forgive you Scott. I know you were just angry and I know you didn't mean it," he said finally looking up and round at Scott.

"Thanks Virge. Out of everyone on the island you are the one person I feel closest too and yet when things got bad I turned on you and I'm sorry."

"Scott you don't need to explain. I understand ok. Yeah I was upset and mad for a while but Becca put things into perspective. She is a really great person."

"I know. That's why I'm going to find her next. Hopefully she will talk to me," he said. He was a little worried about facing Becca to be honest.

"Well don't give up Scott," said Virgil standing up.

"I won't. Thanks bro. You really are the best," said Scott giving him a quick hug.

"So people keep telling me," said Virgil grinning. Scott and Virgil strolled off together.

* * *

Scott had searched the whole island but couldn't find Becca anywhere so he decided to call Gordon.

"Go ahead Scott," said Gordon.

"Hey bro. Can you do me a favour and locate Becca for me?" he asked.

"Sure hang on," said Gordon and he disappeared for a second. When he reappeared, he was frowning.

"She's not on the island bro."

"What do you mean she's not on the island?"

"There is no signal from her watch. I can't find Kyrano or Grandma either so maybe she went with them," said Gordon. He could see that Scott was worried and he hoped he was right.

"Ok thanks bro. Talk to you later," said Scott and he ended the transmission. He then ran up to the lounge and found his dad and Virgil in there both looked worried.

"Where is she dad?" he asked knowing instantly that they both knew where she was.

"Gone to her stepmother's son. She said she needed some time to think," said Jeff walking over to him.

"She is coming back though right?"

"Yes she said she would," replied Jeff and saw the relief cross his son's face. Scott looked at Virgil for confirmation and saw something else in his younger brother's eyes.

"You don't think she will come back do you," said Scott turning to face Virgil.

"I honestly don't know Scott. She was pretty upset and confused," replied Virgil.

"What do I do?" he asked them both.

"Go after her," said Maddie walking in. Scott turned to look at her.

"Scott if you care about her as much as I think you do. Go after her and tell her how you feel. If you don't you could lose her for good," she said walking over to him.

"What if she won't see me?"

"You won't know unless you try and you will regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."

"You're right. Dad may I have permission to go after her?" he asked.

"Of course son," said Jeff smiling.

"Good luck bro. Just speak from the heart and you will win her over.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Scott be able to win her round or has she gone forever and what happens when Becca is faced with the woman who has caused all this pain?


	22. Chapter 22 But I Do Love You

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews. We are nearing the end now but there are a couple more shocks first.

* * *

**Chapter 22: But I Do Love You.**

Scott pulled up outside the house his wife had grown up in. It had been a long time since he had been here and he had to admit it was strange knowing that Joshua wouldn't be there. He got out of the car and approached the door. He paused for a second wondering if Becca would see him or if Amy would even let him in the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, it opened and he saw Amy standing there.

"Hi Scott. I wondered how long it would be before you turned up," she said and stepped back allowing him to enter.

"Hi Mrs Carter," he said as she led him into the kitchen.

"How is she?" he asked nervously.

"Not good. She was really upset when she turned up but she is asleep now," replied Amy as she made them both a coffee.

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes she did Scott.""I didn't mean a word of it. I know she didn't get pregnant to force me to marry her. Hell I practically forced her."

"I know you didn't mean it Scott and so does she. She has just had a lot to deal with lately and she needed some time to calm down," said Amy placing a cup in front of him.

"Do you think she will talk to me?"

"I think so. Why don't you see if she is awake yet? She is in her old room and I know you know where that is," she replied grinning. Scott headed up the stairs to find her.

* * *

Back on the island, the others were all having dinner. Each one was wondering how Scott was getting on.

"So do you think she will forgive him?" asked Alan.

"Yeah he may have to do some grovelling first though," replied Virgil.

"I just hope they both stop messing around and admit they love each other," added Maddie and everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh come on guys. It's blatantly obvious they love each other," she said.

"Maddie's right. I don't think they ever truly got over each other," agreed their grandmother.

"Well if they don't sort it out then I am locking them in Thunderbird1 till they do," said Alan with a grin.

"Why Thunderbird 1?" asked Virgil.

"Well you don't want them making up in Thunderbird 2 do you?" said Alan and Virgil suddenly got what he meant, as did the rest of the table.

"Alan Tracy. We will have none of that at the dinner table," lectured his grandma.

"Sorry Grandma," he said sheepishly and everyone went back to other topics of conversation.

* * *

Scott approached the door to Becca's old room. He suddenly got a flash back of trying to sneak in the window.

_A teenage Scott climbed up the gutter and tapped on the window. The curtain opened and Becca's face appeared. She opened the window quietly._

"_What are you doing here Scott?" she asked._

"_I wanted to see you. Let me in it's freezing out here," he replied and she opened the window more so he could climb in. Straightaway he pulled her into his arms and kissed her._

"_If dad finds you here. You will be in so much trouble," she said pulling away from him._

"_I know but I just wanted to say I love you and goodnight."_

"_Now that you have done that. I think you had better leave," said a deep voice. Both turned to see Becca's father standing there._

"_I'm sorry Mr Carter," said Scott blushing. His dad would kill him if he knew what he had done._

"_Leave now and I will say no more about it."_

"_Yes sir. Goodnight Becca," said Scott and he left._

"_Night Scott," yelled Becca. _

Scott grinned at the memory. Joshua never did tell his father what he had done that night and Scott never tried it again. He opened the door gently not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. The room was empty though. As he moved across to the bathroom, he glanced out of the window and found her sitting on a bench.

Scott headed outside and over to the bench.

"Becca?" he said softly not wanting to alarm her. She looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing here Scott?"

"Saving my marriage," he replied sitting down beside her.

"Is there a marriage left to save?" she asked turning to stare at him.

"I hope so."

"Why didn't you tell me Scott?"

"Why didn't I tell you what?" he asked suddenly confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that Chelsia had drugged you? Why did you let me believe the worst about you?" she asked standing up and walking away from him slightly.

"Well when I found out I had been drugged I was angry at you for believing I could do that. You never even gave me a chance to explain," he said honestly.

"I saw you Scott," she said quietly moving closer to the pond.

"What?" he asked standing up. She spun back round to face him. The pain evident in her face.

"I was there Scott. I saw you with her. She called me and asked me to go round. Claimed she needed my help. You were asleep in her bed."

"No wonder you didn't want to hear me out."

"So why didn't you tell me later then?"

"I guess what with everything that had happened it kind of slipped my mind and a little part of me was scared you wouldn't believe me anyway," he said walking forward to stand beside her.

"I would have done Scott. I believed it when Virgil told me," she said looking deep into his eyes.

"I know that and I'm sorry I never told you either. I'm also sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean a word of it," he said turning away.

"I know and I understand. What I don't know is where we go from here," she said softly moving away from him. Scott swung round to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked suddenly worried he was about to lose her.

"Scott when I saw you in her bed it broke my heart. When you were injured, all those feelings I had buried resurfaced and I was prepared to forget what you had done. I even sat by your bedside and told you how I felt. Why do you think I have been trying so hard to make this marriage work?" she said and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"I can vaguely recall someone talking to me but I had no idea what they were saying. Why didn't you tell me all that when I woke up?" he asked.

"There were always people there. I had actually planned to tell you this morning but I never got the chance."

"Because I refused to listen and then called you just about the worst thing I possibly could call you. No wonder you are so confused."

"Scott I'm not confused. I'm just sad that's all. I hoped that over time, you would fall for me but then you were injured and I knew I had to make the first move. What you said earlier just made me realize that there is no future for us. We will just keep going round in circles. You don't love me and I have to accept that," she said allowing a few tears to fall as she turned and walked away from him. Scott's heart lurched at her last comment. How could he have been so blind not to see what was right in front of him.

"But I do love you," he shouted and she stopped. Slowly she turned to face him.

"What did you say?" she asked quietly sure she must be hearing things.

"I said I love you. I always have and I always will," he said walking up to her. He could see that tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't cry honey," he said and gathered her into his arms. Becca snuggled into his arms knowing this was exactly where she was meant to be.

"I really am sorry about what I said earlier. I don't want to lose you. You mean too much to me. I have just been an idiot these last few months. Please forgive me," he said and she raised her head to gaze into those deep blue eyes of his. She could see the honesty in them.

"I forgive you and I love you too. I will always love you Scott. You stole my heart the day you saved me from Shane. My Knight in a tuxedo," she said grinning at him.

"I think you stole my heart the day you saved Alan from those bullies."

"How has it taken us this long to admit how we really feel?" she asked.

"I have no idea but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I'm here with the woman I love who is going to make me a father and no one could be happier then me right now," he said kissing the top of her head.

"The first time you told me you loved me was here in this garden," said Becca suddenly remembering that night.

"Yeah we were dancing to Amazed and I suddenly knew I had to say it," he replied remembering how nervous he felt after saying it. In case, she didn't say it back.

"Every time I hear the song I remember that moment."

"Me too and the song is still right. I am still amazed by you," he said cheekily.

"That was so cheesy but so sweet too," she said giggling and he lowered his head to kiss her. Just as his lips brushed hers, the porch light came on.

"You two coming in for some dinner?" yelled Amy.

"Yeah now coming," yelled back Becca as Amy went in.

"We had better go in. Someone is getting hungry," she said patting her bump. Scott grinned and patted it too.

"Daddy just has to give mommy a kiss then he will feed you ok," he said and the baby kicked happily under his hand. Becca grinned at him. Scott raised her chin and kissed her lightly. Becca wound her arms round his neck and deepened the kiss. They finally pulled away and went inside. Amy grinned as they walked in holding hands.

"Looks like you two made up," she said as they sat down.

"Yeah we have. This looks great Mrs Carter," said Scott tucking in.

"Please call me Amy," she said smiling at them both. She knew her husband would be glad that his daughter was happy.

"Thanks for all this," said Becca and Amy knew she wasn't just referring to the food.

"It was nothing honey. When are you and Scott heading home?"

"Well if Scott is up to it. I thought we could leave tonight then you can still go on your trip tomorrow," said Becca looking at Scott who smiled at her.

"No problem," he added.

"Are you sure. I can always go to my mothers another time," said Amy.

"Stop trying to get out of it. She is worried about you and so am I."

"Ok and I will be fine. Before you leave though there are some things, your dad wanted you to have. They are by the door and there is a box there for you too Scott."

"Me wow. I will load them into the car once I have eaten. Are you sure you are up to another plane ride honey?" he asked turning to Becca.

"Yes I'm up to it. Stop fussing you," she said smiling.

"Hey I have six months of fussing to catch up on," he replied grinning back.

* * *

Scott transferred the plane to Auto Pilot and walked out of the cockpit to check on Becca. She was fast asleep in her seat and she looked really peaceful. Not like the last time they had been doing this. There were no tears on her face just a smile of contentment. He placed a blanket over her and gently kissed her cheek. He then went back to his seat to call home. It was late there and he didn't want to wake anyone up so he decided to try Gordon in Thunderbird 5 first.

"Go ahead Tracy 1," said Gordon in a serious voice that made Scott laugh.

"Hey bro. You having fun up there?" asked Scott.

"Tons. Lucie was right it is a great place to think up practical jokes."

"Sounds like we are in for some fun when you get dirt side."

"Hell yeah. This place could drive a man mad. I have a new found respect for John and Alan."

"I know what you mean. Are they all asleep at home?" asked Scott. He was hoping they could creep in and go straight to bed. He was exhausted and didn't want to answer twenty questions right now.

"Yes you are safe. So you and Becca ok now?"

"Yeah. We are great," replied Scott grinning and Gordon knew things were going to get better on the island.

"Cool well I will see you in a couple of weeks bro," said Gordon and he signed off.

Scott effortlessly landed the plane and snuck them both into the house. They sunk onto his bed and were asleep before they could even get undressed. One person had seen them sneak in though and had crept into the room covering them with a blanket. They snuck out and returned to their own room.

* * *

The next three weeks passed with hardly any rescues, which gave Becca and Scott a chance to spend some quality time together. The others were pleased that they had worked things out and the island was peaceful once more.

Scott grinned at Becca as they walked along the street hand in hand. They had come to New York for an appointment with the obstetrician and were now heading for some lunch before going home. They found a cosy little restaurant and had just ordered their food.

"I will be back in a minute. Your baby is taking great pleasure in kicking my bladder," she said standing up. She walked off to the bathroom. As she left, she saw Chelsia at the table talking to Scott. She walked up quietly behind them.

"Oh Scott it's been so long. How are you?"

"Fine till I saw you. What do you want Chelsia?" he asked angrily.

"Why you of course," she said sweetly.

"Sorry but I am married now," he said with an evil grin.

"What to whom?" she asked angrily.

"Your worst nightmare," said Becca walking over to Scott who grinned and wrapped his arm around her.

"You married Becca?" asked Chelsia incredulously. She thought she had split them up for good. She then noticed Becca's bump.

"Ah I see now. You married her because she was pregnant. You poor thing it must be awful being stuck in a loveless marriage," she said sympathetically. Becca glared at her.

"No way. I married the woman I love and have always loved," he said and Becca smiled at him.

"Sure you did. How do you know he will not cheat again Becca? He has already done it once. You know what they say once a cheater always a cheater," said Chelsia with an evil grin.

"Yeah but I am over that," she said casually and Scott felt relieved.

"Good for you," snarled Chelsia and then she turned to Scott.

"Here's my number. Call me if you ever want to be with a real woman," she said standing up.

"A real woman doesn't have to drug a guy to get him into bed and I can tell you now. I have no trouble in that area," said Becca with a grin as she sat down.

"Why don't you find someone else to torment Chelsia? There is no way I would choose you over her," said Scott and Chelsia stalked off fuming. Becca and Scott both looked at each other and laughed.

"Suddenly all I want to do is get you home," said Scott cheekily.

"Lead on Top Gun," she replied and they exited the restaurant.

They were soon in the car and on their way to the airport.

"I can't believe how brazen she was," said Becca.

"I know but you sure held your own. My brothers and I are going to have to watch out for you, Maddie and Lucie. You are all a force to be reckoned with when you are angry.

"You better believe it," she said giggling.

"I meant what I said Bex. There is no way I would pick you over her."

"I know you wouldn't Scott. Plus if you did I think Maddie and Lucie would tear you limb from limb."

"Yeah," said Scott.

Suddenly he saw the car heading straight at them.

"Oh my god," yelled Becca. Scott swerved the car to the side but the black sedan was still aiming for them.

"What the hell are they trying to do kill us," yelled Scott as he swerved to the other side of the road. The sedan followed his manoeuvre and Scott swore. The other driver was hell bent on hitting them. Scott swerved the car one last time and braced himself for impact. Becca shut her eyes and placed her arms over her bump as the sedan smashed into them. The force of the crash forced both cars off the road and down a small embankment where one careered into a tree and a large bush stopped the other. There was no movement from either car.

* * *

Authors Note: So who was in the other car? Which car hit the tree and did anyone make it out alive? Find out soon.


	23. Chapter 23 History Repeats Itself

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters from Thunderbirds are mine. All other characters are the product of my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews. This story is nearly all done now and it's quite sad.

* * *

**Chapter 23: History Repeats Itself.**

John and Lucie sat curled up on the sofa together looking at a book of baby names. Gordon and Maddie were listening and helping. Virgil sat at the piano playing softly. The rest of the family were doing various things around the house.

"What about naming the baby Gordon after his favourite Uncle," he suggested.

"Oh yeah and what if it's a girl?" asked Maddie grinning.

"Um Gordanna," he replied.

"What. I can't name my child that," said John.

"It won't be a girl anyway. We all know that Tracys cannot have girls," said Gordon.

"Well either way we are not naming it after any of you. It would be too hard to choose just one and there is no way I'm naming it Scott Virgil Gordon Alan Tracy. That's bordering on child abuse," said Lucie.

"And naming it Gordanna isn't," said Maddie and glanced over at Virgil. It wasn't like him to be so quiet. She could see that he was watching them all and she could see pain in his eyes. It made her heart break to see him looking so sad.

"I do have an idea for a name actually," said John and he whispered it to Lucie. She grinned at him.

"I like it. Best option so far," she replied and kissed her husband. The baby kicked and John placed his hand on her bump laughing. Virgil who had stopped playing couldn't bear to be in the room any longer and he got up. Maddie watched as her husband stormed out of the room. John, Lucie and Gordon all looked at the door Virgil had just left by.

"Is he ok?" Gordon asked Maddie. She looked away from the door and into the eyes of her brother in law.

"Honestly Gordon I don't know but I intend to find out," she said defiantly and stood up. She then headed out of the door after her husband. Lucie and John both looked at each other. They had a feeling that they both knew what was wrong with Virgil and it made them sad. John wrapped his arms around his wife in comfort.

* * *

Maddie found Virgil standing on the beach angrily skimming pebbles into the sea.

"Make you feel better?" she asked.

"No," he replied and sat down. Maddie sat down beside him.

"Talk to me Virgil," she pleaded but he ignored her. He was in his stubborn non-talkative mood and Scott was usually the only one who could get through to him when he was like this but he wasn't here.

"Virgil," she said trying again but still she got no response.

"Talk to me or I am going to do some serious damage to Thunderbird 2," she said angrily.

"You wouldn't," he replied looking over at her.

"If you don't tell me what is wrong I sure as hell will," she said standing up. Virgil could tell she was being serious so he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into his arms.

"I'm sorry Mads," he said as she glared at him. He grinned and kissed her knowing that she could never stay angry with him for long. She resisted his kisses and tried to move out of his embrace but he pulled her closer to him and kissed her harder. She soon stopped struggling and began kissing him back. He finally pulled away and gazed up into her bright blue eyes.

"Talk to me please honey," she begged and this time he gave in.

"I feel like a failure," he admitted.

"What because we haven't been able to conceive yet?"

"Yeah. I mean look at John and Lucie it didn't take them that long to do it. Scott and Becca were using protection and they still managed to do it. It's not fair," he said sadly and gazed back out at the sea.

"It doesn't happen that easily for everyone Virge but it doesn't mean it won't happen for us."

"I guess," he replied uncertainly.

"Look if you are really worried there are tests we can have done.""Yeah. Doesn't it hurt to see the others so happy though?" he asked turning to look at her. He could see the tears shining in her eyes.

"Yeah sometimes but it's not their fault and they have every right to be happy," she said looking deep into his burnt honey eyes.

"I know. Do you feel like maybe we are putting too much pressure on ourselves?" he asked taking her hand.

"Yeah I do actually. Maybe we should stop actively trying to have a baby and let it just happen naturally. Taking the pressure off may actually help," she replied smiling at him.

"Ok but if it hasn't happened in a few months. We will reconsider those tests just to be sure."

"Ok. Why don't we go join the others then," suggested Maddie before catching the gleam in his eye.

"Nah I have a much better idea," he replied and pushed her down onto the sand kissing her.

* * *

Scott awoke and groaned. His head was killing him and he had no idea where he was. Suddenly the memory of the crash poured into his head and he turned to look at Becca. She was unconscious beside him with a deep gash to her forehead. He placed his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He checked himself over and then climbed out of the car and went round to Becca's door. He opened the door and crouched down.

"Becca, Becca can you hear me?" he asked and she groaned opening her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Someone tried to run us off the road," said Scott checking her for any other sign of injury. She seemed to be ok.

"Can you stand?" he asked and held out his hands. Becca took hold of his hands and stood up. She wobbled and he pulled her into his arms. Scott caught a whiff of something and knew they were in trouble.

"Honey we have to move. I can smell gas," he said and they both walked quickly away from the car.

"What about the other driver?" she asked. Scott glanced over at the car and could tell there was no way anyone could have survived that. The whole front end of the car had buckled inwards from the force of hitting the tree.

"There was no way they could have survived honey," he said as an almighty explosion pushed them to the floor. Scott crawled quickly over to Becca.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned by how pale she was. Becca nodded and sat up. Scott wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. In the distance, they could hear sirens.

"Thank god," said Scott and he stood up. He helped Becca up and she doubled over as best she could in agony.

"Becca what is it. What's the matter?"

"Really bad pain," she groaned clutching her stomach.

"What like labour pain?" asked Scott feeling really worried.

"I don't think so. Too constant and too painful," she said trying to catch her breath.

An ambulance pulled up and two paramedics raced over to them. They got Becca onto a stretcher and began to stabilize her. They gave her some mild pain relief and whisked her into the ambulance. Another paramedic came over to make sure Scott was ok.

"Can I go with my wife?" asked Scott. He didn't want her to be on her own.

"I should think so but let me just put something on that cut ok," said the Paramedic and Scott nodded. He was quickly patched up and in the ambulance with Becca.

* * *

They soon arrived at the hospital and Becca was taken away. She had got steadily worse in the ambulance and had finally passed out. The paramedics had told him that she was losing blood but they couldn't be sure where from. He had even heard them mention an emergency caesarean section and even the possibility of losing them both. As that thought came into his head, he sunk onto a chair. He could not lose the two people who meant the most to him it wasn't fair. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Scott," it said. He looked up to see a familiar face.

"Talli what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm on a temporary transfer. What are you doing here," she said noticing the cut on his head.

"Bex and I were ran off the road. She is with the Doctors and it doesn't look good," he said fighting back the lump in his throat.

"Oh Scott. I'm so sorry. Do your family know yet?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Do you want me to call them for you?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"Would you. I don't think I could handle it right now."

"Of course I will honey. I think Dr Marston is looking for you," said Talli indicating at the Doctor looking around the room. Scott and Talli both stood up.

"Mr Tracy?" she inquired.

"That's me. How is Becca?" he asked feeling scared.

"Your wife has suffered a placental abruption. It's a condition where the placenta detaches from the uterine wall. In your wife's case the placenta has detached in the middle which has meant that she is losing blood rapidly but we have no way of telling how much because it's concealed," explained Dr Marston.

"What does that mean?" asked Scott he had a vague recollection of reading about the condition but couldn't remember much about it.

"It means we need to perform an emergency caeserean section immediately or we run the risk of losing them both.""Oh god," said Scott and Talli wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm going to need you to sign these," said Dr Marston holding out some paper. Talli took them from her.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Consent forms. We need your permission to operate on your wife."

"Ok," said Scott and he signed the papers hoping he hadn't just signed away his wife's life. The Doctor took the papers and left the room.

"Will you be ok for a couple of minutes whilst I call your family Scott. I think you need them," said Talli sitting him back down. He nodded at her and she left him to make the call.

* * *

Jeff, Gordon, Virgil, Maddie and Grandma had all arrived at the hospital now. They walked into the waiting room and were shocked to see Scott. He looked so down and scared. Jeff was instantly by his son's side.

"Scott," he said gently and his son looked up at him. Jeff could see the tears in his son's eyes and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm losing her dad," he said choking back a sob.

"You don't know that yet son," said Jeff soothingly as he rubbed Scott's back. Virgil and Gordon had never seen Scott look so scared or sad. He never even looked this bad when their mom had died.

"Scott. A placental abruption is life threatening but it isn't always fatal," said Maddie and Scott looked up at her. He could see the honesty in her eyes. Jeff sat his son back down.

"I feel like history is repeating itself," he said dropping his gaze to the floor and they all realized just what was scaring Scott so much.

"Scott look at me," said Virgil kneeling down before his brother. Scott raised his head and looked into his brothers soulful eyes.

"Just because mom died in similar circumstances doesn't mean Becca will too. The Doctors are doing all they can to save her and technology has moved on a lot since mom passed away. You have to stay strong Scott. She needs you," continued Virgil. Scott pulled his younger brother to him for a hug. Virgil always knew what to say to Scott when he was feeling down. It didn't happen often but Virgil seemed to have a sixth sense to it when it did. Scott was glad that Virgil was here with him.

"Thanks bro," he said quietly.

"I'm here for you ok. No matter what happens I will be here for you. You always have my back and I will always have yours," said Virgil and Scott grinned at him.

"Always," said Scott and he smiled at the rest of his family then turned to Talli who was still there.

"Thanks for all you have done Talli," he said.

"It was nothing Scott. Well I better get on. I will call in later to see how Becca is," she said smiling at them and walked out. Gordon went out after her.

"I think our little brother has a crush," said Virgil moving to sit down.

"I think you are right," said Scott. Having his family around him really helped. He stood up and walked over to the window staring out at the sky. His thoughts went back to Becca. He couldn't lose her not after everything they had been through together.

"Keep her safe for me mom please," he said under his breath.

* * *

An hour passed with no news and Scott had begun to pace up and down the waiting room. Gordon who had returned a while ago was getting dizzy watching him.

"Scott sit down please. I'm going to throw up if you don't," said Gordon.

"Sorry," said Scott distractedly but he didn't stop pacing. Virgil stood up and forced Scott into a seat.

"Sit down or Gordon won't be the only one throwing up," he said. Scott made to stand up but Virgil pushed him back down.

"I mean it bro. Park it," he said forcefully and this time Scott stayed seated.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse came through.

"Mr Tracy," she said and four heads looked up.

"Uh Scott Tracy," she clarified.

"That's me. How are they?" asked Scott standing up.

"Well," she said and stepped back to allow another nurse to wheel an incubator into the room.

"Scott I would like you to meet your son," she said.

Scott stepped forward and gazed at the tiny little baby. The others all approached cautiously.

"He is so cute," said Maddie hugging her husband.

"Yeah well done bro," said Virgil. He then noticed that Scott seemed frozen.

"Scott. Earth to Scotty. Come in Scott," said Virgil and Scott finally looked up.

"He is so tiny. Is he ok?" asked Scott looking back down at his newborn son.

"For a nine week premature baby he is doing well. He will need to be on a ventilator until his lungs develop fully and he has a cardiac monitor on him too so we can monitor his heart but if he carries on fighting then he will soon be off the monitors," she explained smiling. Scott smiled at his baby son then turned back to the nurse.

"How is my wife?" he asked.

"Dr Marston will be along in a minute to talk to you. I have to take this little one to a Neo Natal unit. One of the nurses will bring you down if you want in a little while," she said and walked off with the cot. Scott turned back to his family still worried. Jeff moved closer to his son.

"No matter what happens son. We will all be here for you," he said placing his arm around his eldest son.

"Thanks dad," said Scott as Dr Marston came out.

"Becca came through the surgery ok. It was touch and go for a while as she lost a lot of blood so we have given her a blood transfusion but she will be fine. She is still out from the anaesthesia but you can see her for a few minutes if you like before we move her," explained Dr Marston.

"Thanks for everything you did," said Scott.

"It's my job. I'm just glad everything turned out ok. Congratulations Mr Tracy. Now if you follow me."

"We will be right here son. I am just going to call the others," said Jeff smiling.

Scott followed the Doctor and walked over to his wife. He took her hand and smiled down at her.

"I love you so much honey and our son is perfect. I can't wait for you to meet him," he said and kissed her cheek before rejoining his family. He walked back into the room looking pale.

"Is everything ok bro?" asked Virgil approaching him.

"I'm a dad," said Scott.

"Yes you are son," said Jeff walking over.

"I have a child," he said swaying slightly. Virgil suddenly realized that Scott was about to faint and hauled him over to a chair. Maddie handed him a cup of coffee laden with sugar. Gordon couldn't stop grinning. He couldn't wait to tell Alan that their unflappable big brother had almost passed out. Scott took one sip of the drink and spat it out.

"I know it tastes foul honey but it will stop you passing out," said Maddie kneeling down before him.

"I'm a dad," he said once more.

"Yes and you will be a great one," she replied and he hugged her.

"Thanks sis."

* * *

Chelsia stood in the shadows watching the family quietly seething.

"I will have you Scott Tracy. You are mine. I should never have hired that idiot Henderson. If you want a job done well do it yourself. Well this time I shall," she said before creeping off.

* * *

Authors Note: Ooh so what does Chelsia have planned and can the others stop her.


	24. Chapter 24 Say Goodnight

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. There are a couple of time jumps in this story so be warned.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Say Goodnight**

Three days later and Becca was feeling a lot better. She was finally well enough to go down and see her new born son. She stood gazing into his cot, tears running down her face.

"What's the matter honey?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned round to see Virgil.

"I just keep thinking about how close I came to losing him," she admitted.

"Yeah but he is ok and getting stronger every day," replied Virgil.

"I know but every time I close me eyes I see that car coming at us. It was aiming for us Virgil," she said as the tears continued to fall.

"It's ok honey," he said and pulled her into his arms. He sent a quick message down his watch to Scott. The boys had developed a series of codes for their watches and Virgil was sending the I need you but don't panic one.

Scott soon arrived on the ward and took in the scene. He approached them and Virgil smiled over Becca's shoulder at him. He gently turned her round and into Scott's arms. Scott pulled her close to him and rubbed her back gently. Virgil left them to talk.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked gently.

"No I'm scared," she admitted wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Scared of what?" he asked her as she looked up at him.

"Scared that we will still lose him and scared that these nightmares will never stop," she said looking down at the floor.

"Are you having nightmares about the crash?" he asked and she nodded but didn't look up.

"Baby look at me please?" he asked and she raised her head so he could see her beautiful eyes.

"We are not going to lose him. He is doing great and you will get over the nightmares I promise. Every time you get one I will be there to comfort you and help you through it ok."

"Yeah thanks. So I guess that means you are going to move into the roundhouse with me and this little guy then," she said smiling at him.

"Hell yeah. You are never getting rid of me," he said grinning. She giggled at him and he kissed her.

* * *

Maddie walked along to the nurses desk and smiled at the young nurse there.

"Hi Meg. How is Becca today?" she asked. The nurse looked up in shock.

"I thought you were with Becca," she said looking worried.

"No. Why, what's the matter?" asked Maddie feeling worried too.

"Amber said you were with Becca. So if you're here then who's in there?" asked Meg looking at the door.

"Call security now," said Maddie taking charge. She then activated the emergency beacon on her watch. It would call the family to her or at least all those close enough. She then peered through the window to see a young woman talking to Becca. Maddie could see that Becca was scared and she almost ran in.

"Security are on their way. I am so sorry Mrs Tracy. Will she be ok?" asked the nurse looking scared. Maddie felt sorry for her. It wasn't Meg's fault so she smiled at her.

"It's ok Meg it wasn't your fault," she said as Virgil and Scott ran through the door.

"What's the matter?" asked Scott breathlessly.

"Someone is with Becca and I would guess it is probably Chelsia. I don't know if she is armed but Becca looks scared," explained Maddie and saw a look of fury crossed with fear cross her brother in law's face. Her husband just looked angry.

"Let's end this once and for all," said Virgil and the approached the door cautiously and opened it. Chelsia didn't even notice.

"He is mine Becca and I know now that this is the only way I will get him," she said advancing on the bed. Becca knew she was in no condition to jump off the bed and fight Chelsia off.

"This won't make him love you Chelsia. He will hate you more," said Becca trying to reason with her.

"He will in time. Now shut up and let me finish this. It wont hurt much," she said pulling out a knife. Becca moved back on the bed in fear.

"Chelsia don't do this please," begged Becca.

"I have to. Scott is mine not yours," she said menacingly and moved forward.

"I can't let you do that Chelsia," said Scott walking into the room closely followed by Virgil and Maddie.

"You don't want her Scott. She is not right for you," said Chelsia turning away from Becca to face him. Becca breathed a sigh of relief on seeing her husband.

"You can't kill her Chelsia. I would never love you if you did that," he said moving closer.

"Would you love me if she was alive though," she asked glaring back at Becca.

"Yes," he replied.

"What," said Virgil and Maddie in shock. Becca just sat on the bed praying that Scott was lying to get the knife away.

"You love me?" said Chelsia walking closer to Becca ready to stab her if Scott was lying.

"Yes. I only married Becca because she was having my baby. It's you I want. So put the knife down and come here," he said gently. Chelsia gave Becca an evil smile and walked over to Scott. He pulled her into his arms and took the knife from her. He then handed it to Virgil.

"I'm sorry for this Chelsia," he said and allowed the hospital security to take her away. She was dragged off kicking and screaming.

"You're mine Scott Tracy. I will have you one day. You are dead Rebecca. He will never truly love you," she yelled.

Virgil shut the door blocking out the sound of her yells. Scott walked over to Becca and sat on the bed pulling her into his arms.

"It's all over now baby," he said soothingly.

"She hired the man who crashed into us. He died because of her jealousy," said Becca sadly.

"Don't think about it," said Scott.

"You didn't mean any of that did you?" she asked looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"No. I love and want you and no one else," he said and kissed her.

"Let's go see peanut," she said and he helped her up.

* * *

Two weeks later and Becca was on the island eating breakfast. Scott had gone on a rescue with his brothers and the others were in the lounge. Their baby had been moved to a hospital in Australia so that they could be nearer to their family. He had improved a lot and the Doctors had told his parents that if it continued he could go home in a couple of weeks. They were both happy about that as was the rest of the family. Especially Jeff as he had been allowed to hold his grandson for the first time yesterday.

Becca finished her breakfast and went to check on Lucie. She found her down by the pool looking fed up.

"Hey," she said walking over.

"You look so thin I hate you," she said grumpily.

"I know. I'm sorry. How do you feel?" she asked sitting down beside her.

"Heavy, fat and fed up," admitted Lucie.

"Sorry. Do you want anything?" she asked smiling at her.

"No ooh," she said clutching her stomach.

"Was that a contraction?" asked Becca grinning.

"Yeah I think so. I have been getting mild pains all day but that was the first big one," she said standing up.

"Oh my god. We should probably head to Sickbay," said Becca standing up as well.

"Yeah cos my water just broke," she said looking at the puddle on the floor.

"Ok lets go," said Becca and she helped Lucie to the sickbay.

* * *

Gordon had joined them in the sickbay now and had somehow ended up holding Lucie's hand. Her contractions were getting stronger now and she was missing John who was still out on the rescue.

"Where the hell is John?" she said angrily.

"Why don't I go and hurry him up," suggested Gordon as she gripped his hand tight during another contraction.

"Let go of my hand Gordon and Thunderbird 4 will have a new home in the middle of a volcano," she said. Gordon smiled at her nervously. Lucie was generally the calmest one so Gordon knew she must be in real pain.

"I will go investigate for you honey," said Becca.

"Thanks and you tell John that if he does not get his ass here soon. That tin can in the sky he loves so much is going to get recycled permanently," said Lucie with an evil glare. Becca nodded and ran out of the room to the lounge.

"How is she?" asked Jeff.

"Really needing John," said Becca smiling. Jeff caught on to what she was getting at and smiled. His wife had been the same when she was in labour.

"Well they are on their way home now so he won't be long now," said Jeff.

"Good. Does he know yet?"

"No I didn't want to worry him.""Cool. I better get back. I think Gordon needs me," she said laughing and ran off.

* * *

"Where the hell is he. I swear to god that if he doesn't hurry up. The part of his anatomy that did this will never do it again," yelled Lucie as she was hit with another contraction.

"He will be here honey and you are doing great," soothed Maddie. Becca was wiping her forehead and Gordon was still holding her hand well she was gripping his anyway.

"Just keep breathing with Gordo for me. You are nearly ten centimetres," added Maddie handing Becca a glass of water for Lucie. Lucie followed Gordon's breathing and made it through another contraction.

"Where is he Becca?" she asked.

"I don't know honey. Why don't I go find out," she replied mopping her brow once more.

"I want to speak to him," she said angrily.

"Honey you just concentrate on having this baby. I will do it and tell him whatever you want," replied Becca

"Tell him that if his ass is not beside this bed in the next ten minutes. I'm going to put Thunderbird 3 up it."

"Uh ok anything else?"

"Yeah tell him if that isn't incentive enough. I will shove Thunderbird 2 up there after it."

"Sure. I will pass it on," said Becca and she left the room and headed up to the lounge. Jeff had taken her place beside Lucie and he seemed to know exactly the right thing to say.

"Base to Thunderbird 2."

"Go ahead base," replied Virgil surprised to hear his sister in law's voice.

"What is your ETA Virgil?" she asked.

"Ten minutes why?" asked Virgil.

"Lucie is in labour and would really like John by her side," said Becca not mentioning just how much Lucie would like to see him.

"What oh my god is she ok?" asked John appearing on the screen behind Virgil.

"She is doing great. Just anxious to have her husband by her side holding her hand," said Becca grinning.

"Get moving Virge. I can't miss this as well," begged John.

"FAB," replied Virgil and he pushed Thunderbird 2 faster.

"I will see you in sick bay," replied Becca and she then called the hospital to check on her baby. He was fast asleep still but had fed well. As she strolled back to sickbay she was grabbed from behind by her husband.

"Hey beautiful. Am I an Uncle yet?" he asked spinning her around.

"Nope," she replied and he kissed her.

"Miss me by any chance?" she asked grinning.

"Uh huh," he replied kissing her neck.

"If I wasn't soon to be an Uncle I would be dragging you to our room right now," he added as he kissed his way back up to her mouth.

"Later," she replied huskily and taking his hand, dragged him to the sickbay.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to John, Virgil landed Thunderbird 2. He leapt out and raced to the sickbay. He found his dad sitting outside with Gordon and Scott. Now that John was on his way Lucie had allowed Gordon to leave. Becca came out as John ran in.

"How is she?" he asked panting.

"Well she has already threatened the lives of Thunderbirds 2,3,4 and 5. So I would suggest getting your butt in there now," replied Gordon. John smiled at him and entered the room.

"What did she threaten to do to Thunderbird 2?" asked Virgil concerned about the safety of his beloved craft.

"You don't want to know trust me," replied Becca grinning at Gordon.

"Why didn't she threaten Thunderbird 1?" asked Scott wondering why his craft had gotten off so lightly.

"Oh that was next and given the creative ideas she had for the others I thinking it probably wouldn't be a good thing. Be grateful John has arrived," said Becca.

"Are you going back in?" asked Scott.

"No we are going to let them enjoy this moment together," replied Becca as Virgil strolled in.

* * *

A little later and the doors opened. John came strolling out with something in his arms. Everyone leapt up when they realized what it was. Gordon walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Congratulations bro but I bet your annoyed though that Scott took away the moment of presenting dad with his first grandchild," he said grinning.

"Nope," replied John with a bigger grin. Jeff walked over to meet his new grandchild.

"Dad would you like to hold your granddaughter?" asked John grinning as shock crossed everyone's faces.

"My granddaughter?" questioned Jeff and John nodded before handing her to her grandpa. Everyone else hugged John.

"How's Lucie?" asked Becca hugging John.

"Great," he replied still grinning proudly.

"Can I go in and see her?" she asked. He nodded and smiled.

Becca walked in and over to Lucie.

"Hey well done. She is beautiful," she said hugging her friend and sister.

"Thanks," replied Lucie smiling.

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted but I wanted to thank you for staying here with me. I know you probably wanted to be with your little guy so I'm sorry I kept you away from him," she said looking a little sad.

"Don't be. He was doing fine when I called earlier," she said smiling.

"So does he have a name yet then?" asked Maddie walking over.

"I think so. I just need to see what Scott thinks to it. What about that gorgeous little girl?"

"Yeah she has a name but I will let John tell you when he comes back in.

John and the others walked in and they all hugged Lucie.

"So what is my beautiful granddaughter's name then?" asked Jeff who had handed her to her cool Uncle Gordon.

"It's Isabelle Lucy Tracy," replied John sitting on the bed beside his wife. Gordon looked down at the little bundle in his arms.

"Hey there Isabelle Lucy," he said and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I think she likes it," he replied grinning at his niece. Alan was watching via video link from Thunderbird 5.

"Why Isabelle?" he asked. John looked over at his father to see if he had realized the reason for the name and his father smiled back.

"It was our Aunt's name," replied John taking Lucie's hand.

"Our Aunt?" questioned Gordon. He didn't think they had any Aunts or Uncles.

"Yes she was your mother's sister. She died not long after John was born," replied Jeff.

"Wow," said Scott.

"Yeah Grandma told me that Aunt Isabelle helped mom and dad out a lot when they were first dating. Apparently her parents didn't really like dad so Aunt Isabelle used to cover for them a lot," explained John.

"Yeah she did. You guys would have liked her a lot. Your mom always said that if one of you had been a girl you would have been named after her," added Jeff. It was still hard to talk about his wife but he knew he had to. It wasn't fair on the boys to never mention her.

"Yeah so we thought it would be the perfect name for our little girl as it thanks to Aunt Isabelle that we are all here to do this," said John.

"Good choice son," said Jeff and he hugged his son and daughter in law.

"So what about your little guy Scott. Does he have a name yet?" asked his father.

"Possibly but we need to talk about it first and we really should get back to the hospital honey," said Becca walking over to him.

"Ok. We will see you all later. She is beautiful bro congratulations," said Scott and they left the room.

* * *

Three weeks later. Scott and Becca had gone to pick up their baby boy. He was finally coming home and the whole family was excited. Because it was such a big occasion Jeff had allowed Alan to come down from Thunderbird 5 for the day. They heard a plane land and waited excitedly for Scott and Becca to make it to the lounge.

Scott walked in holding his son in his arms with Becca beside him. Jeff felt the tears come to his eyes it was a wonderful sight. Lucie was first to approach the couple.

"Oh he is so gorgeous," she gushed. Lucie was the only one who hadn't seen him yet as she had been too pregnant to travel.

"I can't believe I have two beautiful great grandchildren," added Mrs Tracy. She had been away when Isabelle was born but had flown back straight after. John bought Izzy over to meet her cousin.

"Izzy this is your cousin. I can't tell you his name because he doesn't have one yet," he said smiling.

"Can I have a cuddle?" asked Virgil. Although it was hard not to feel a little jealous he was glad that Scott and Becca had finally been able to bring their son home.

"Of course you can," said Scott and he walked over to his younger brother. Scott gently placed his son in Virgil's arms. Virgil looked down at his nephew and smiled. The little boy opened his bright blue eyes and stared up at him.

"Hi there little guy. I'm your Uncle Virgil," he said softly. The boy continued to stare at him before grabbing his finger. Everyone in the room smiled at the beautiful scene before them. Maddie felt tears prick her eyes but she was still smiling.

"Well I think this little guy has found his favourite Uncle," said Becca grinning. Virgil looked up at her and smiled.

"You really do need to give him a name though sweeties," said their Grandma.

"He has a name," said Scott and he wrapped his arm around Becca.

"Well what is it then?" asked Alan.

"His name is Joshua Jefferson Tracy," said Scott and he grinned at his dad. Jeff was touched that his son had used his name.

"Yeah we decided to name him after his two granddads but to keep it simple we have shortened it to JJ," added Becca.

"I think it is perfect," said Jeff and he hugged them both.

"Well Izzy meet your cousin JJ," said John sitting down beside Virgil. Both babies looked at each other and then went back to sleep. Everyone laughed.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Becca sat in the lounge alone. She kept staring at two of the photos on Jeff's desk. They were wedding photos from Virgil and John's wedding days. Becca kept thinking about the fact that there would never be on of their day on their. Becca had nothing to remember her day by and it made her a little sad. It hadn't been the best day of her life but it was the only wedding day she would ever have. Maddie came in and caught her staring.

"I guess you guys don't have one of your day," she said sitting down beside her.

"No and it kind of makes me sad. One day JJ might ask about it and what am I going to tell him. Mommy and Daddy got married in a dingy registry office with no family there because it was the right thing."

"Do you regret it?"

"No I married the man I love. I just wish that I," she paused unsure how to end her sentence.

"Had a day to remember," said Maddie knowing what she was trying to say.

"Yeah," said Becca sadly and Maddie gave her a hug.

Scott turned away from the door. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he didn't want to disturb. He felt really down now that he hadn't been able to give Becca the day she had always wanted. He walked dejectedly away from the lounge. Another person stood in the shadows watching. He grinned and snuck off in the opposite direction, a brilliant idea forming in his mind.

* * *

Authors Note: One more chapter to go. Who was listening as well and what is their idea.


	25. Chapter 25 My Little Angel

**The Tracy Women Part 3 Becca**

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 19**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Well this is the last chapter and it's somewhat sad. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 25: My Little Angel.**

Scott sat beside the pool with his baby son in his arms. It was early morning and they had left Becca to sleep. He yawned and grinned down at JJ.

"Looks like daddy needs to get more sleep," he said and JJ looked up at him sleepily.

"Why don't you go back to bed son? I can keep this little guy amused for a couple of hours," said his father walking over.

"Thanks dad. There are bottles made up in the fridge," he said and yawned again. Jeff smiled at his son then took his grandson from him.

"Hi there JJ. You up for keeping Grandpa amused for a while," he said and JJ gurgled at him. Jeff grinned and walked off.

Scott walked back into the room he shared with Becca. She was still asleep. He brushed the hair off her face and she opened her eyes.

"Hey there," she said smiling sleepily at him.

"Morning beautiful," he replied kissing her lightly.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"A couple of hours."

"You should have woke me."

"You looked too peaceful and I'm coming back to join you," he said pulling off his t-shirt and climbing back into bed.

"Is JJ in his cot?" she asked snuggling up to her husband.

"Nope he is with dad."

"So we are all alone?" said Becca gazing up into his deep blue eyes with a cheeky grin.

"Yep," said Scott pulling her into his arms.

"How about working on baby no 2," he said and kissed her.

* * *

After breakfast Virgil, Gordon and John dragged Scott away from the others.

"What's going on guys?" he asked.

"We know what Becca and Maddie were talking about last night," said Virgil as they all sat by the pool together.

"Oh right," said Scott guessing Maddie must have told Virgil.

"Yeah so we thought why not have your wedding blessed," added Gordon grinning.

"Blessed?" queried Scott.

"Yeah. Its a little ceremony a lot like the actual wedding service but less formal," explained John.

"See that way you two get to have a wedding day with family and friends present. Plus we can take a load of photos as well," added Virgil watching as Scott began to grin.

"That's a great idea. Do you reckon the Vicar who married you and Maddie would do it?" he asked his brother.

"Dunno I will ask dad. He arranged it," said Virgil standing up.

"We had better get on before dad comes out here after us," said John and they all headed off to various parts of the island.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Scott sat in his old room looking through the box that Becca's dad had left for him. Most of it was old Air Force stuff. His medals were in there too. At the bottom, he found a letter and another box. He opened the letter first.

**Scott**

**One day you and Becca will realize how perfect you are together. This item may come in useful if you decide to renew your vows. **

**Joshua.**

Scott opened the box and studied what was inside. He then raced off to show it to his family.

* * *

Two months later and everything had been arranged Becca was the only one in the dark about the whole thing, as Scott wanted it to be a surprise. Lucie and Maddie knew she was suspicious though but luckily, JJ was keeping her busy.

Scott sat in his father's office enjoying a drink with his dad. It was something they did most evenings.

"Is everything ok dad. You have been really quiet all day?" asked Scott.

"Yes son everything is fine," he replied smiling. He had spent a lot of the day thinking about his wife but for the first time in a long time, it didn't make him sad.

"Been thinking about mom?" asked Scott. Jeff wasn't surprised that Scott had guessed what was on his mind.

"Yes. I have actually son. She would be so proud of you all and so happy to see you all settled."

"Yeah except Gordo of course," joked Scott. Jeff laughed with his son.

"I think he is slowly beginning to want what you guys have. I wouldn't be surprised if he meets someone before long," said Jeff and he hoped it was true. He had watched his second youngest son grow up a lot in the last few months and it was time he had someone as well.

"Yeah maybe," said Scott grinning. Jeff stood up and pulled a box out of the drawer. He walked back up to Scott and handed it over to Scott.

"What is this?" asked Scott looking at the small box.

"Open it up and see," replied Jeff smiling. Scott opened the box to reveal an engagement ring.

"Is this mom's?" he asked studying it closely.

"Yes it is son and I noticed that Becca is missing an engagement ring so I think you should give her this," he explained.

"Are you sure dad?"

"Yes son. I know that you and Becca never had an engagement but it is only right she should have an engagement ring. Your mom would want you to have it."

"Wow thanks but didn't Virgil or John want it?"

"No son. They felt it belonged to you."

"Will you be ok with seeing it every day?"

"Yes son I will be. Your mom wouldn't want it hidden up in a box. She would be happy to see Becca wearing it. I know she would," he said smiling at his son.

"Thanks dad. You have given me a great idea now," said Scott standing up.

"I have?" queried Jeff.

"Yes. Now I can give Becca a proposal to remember too well I can try anyway. I can't do any worse then the first time," replied Scott remembering how he had told Becca they were going to get married.

"It doesn't matter how you do it Scott or even what you say. As long as it comes from your heart she will love it," he replied and hugged him.

"Thanks dad," he said and ran off.

* * *

The day of the Blessing arrived and Becca was getting annoyed with everyone's behaviour. She stood up.

"Alright what's going on? You have all been acting weird for days?" she asked with obvious frustration. Everyone glanced nervously at Scott. Becca spotted this and turned on her husband.

"Scott care to explain?" she asked.

"Sure. Becca I have known you most of my life and have loved you almost as long. In that time there are things I have done that I will always regret but the main one was our wedding," he paused for a second. Everyone sat in stunned silence at what he had just said.

"You regret marrying me?" she asked sadly.

"No I regret the way I married you Becca," he said taking a step closer. Becca instantly stepped back unsure of what he was getting at.

"Scott what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say albeit badly that I want to give you the wedding that you deserve. The one I know you truly wanted."

"Ok," replied Becca still clueless as to what he was on about. Scott noticed this and knew it was time for some action. He knelt down in front of her and Becca's eyes widened in surprise.

"Scott what are you doing?" she asked as he pulled something out of his pocket. She glanced around the room at the others who were all smiling excitedly.

"I'm not like John or Virgil when it comes to making fancy speeches but a wise man told me to speak from the heart so that's what I'm going to do. I love you more then words can say. You give me a reason to get up in the morning, you put up with me when I'm in a bad mood and you never complain when I rush off in the middle of the night. Will you marry me," he said and then added grinning. "Again."

Becca looked down at the ring still trying to comprehend everything he had said to her.

"I think she is a still a little confused honey," said his grandma.

"Why don't you tell her what you have planned for today," prompted Virgil.

"Today?" asked Becca.

"I have arranged for us to have our wedding blessed. A kind of renewal of our vows. A way for me to show my love and commitment to you and my family. If you say yes of course," he explained hoping she would say yes.

"Yes," she replied quietly and only Scott realized she had spoken.

"What did you say honey?" he asked still kneeling on the floor.

"Yes I'll marry you," she paused and then added. "Again."

Scott placed the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed her. The others all cheered.

"I'm sorry that didn't come out as well as I had hoped. I'm really bad at this," he said looking embarrassed.

"You're better at it then you think," she replied and kissed him again.

"Well on that sweet note. I think it's time we stole you away Bex. You can't get married in your jeans," said Maddie grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room before she could argue.

Lucie and Tintin followed them into Maddie and Virgil's room. Maddie pointed at the dress hanging on the wardrobe. Becca walked over to look at it and then turned round to the girls.

"This was my mom's wedding dress," she said.

"Yeah. Your dad put it in that box of stuff he gave to Scott. He knew that one day you might need it," explained Lucie.

"We just made a few minor alterations to it," said Tintin.

"Wow thanks guys," she replied and hugged them all.

"Your step mom asked us to give you this too," said Lucie handing her a letter. Becca opened the letter and began to read.

**Dear Becca**

**If you are reading this then my heart must have finally given up. Here are a few things I always wanted to tell you. The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. The first time you smiled at me I lost my heart to you. I have never felt more proud of you then the day you joined SRS. You are my greatest achievement.**

**I hope that one day you and Scott will be as happy as your mom and I were. I know he is the man you are meant to be with. He will look after you and the baby.**

**I will always love you my little angel**

**Love dad.**

Tears poured down her face and the others all panicked that they had upset her.

"Are you ok honey?" asked Maddie wrapping her arm around her.

"Yeah it was just what I needed to read. Thanks," she replied and wiped the tears away.

* * *

Scott watched as the door slipped open and Becca came out. She looked so beautiful it took his breath away. They had decided to approach the vicar together.

"Wow," he said smiling at her.

"Thanks," she replied smiling at him. He took her hand and they walked out together.

The service was conducted and a few tears were shed mainly by Parker and Grandma Tracy. Becca's step mom was there too which Becca was happy to see. Everyone congratulated the happy couple and tons of photos were taken by Gordon who was in charge of the camera. He managed to catch some amazing shots of everyone.

Later that evening Virgil and Maddie sat at the piano playing various pieces of music. They finished the piece they were currently playing and Virgil stood up to make a short toast.

"I just wanted to congratulate the bride and groom on their second big day. Becca you look beautiful but I can't say the same for you bro," he said and everyone laughed.

"It's taken you two a long time to realize what the rest of us have always known but we are glad that you have. Its obvious you belong together and I hope you have a wonderful life together. Now would you please make your way to the dance floor for your first dance," he said and sat back down at the piano.

Scott guided his beautiful bride to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. Virgil began to play a familiar tune to the both. Becca looked up at Scott her eyes shining.

"Our song," she said and he kissed her lightly.

"It had to be this. It just fits somehow," he replied and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It will always mean something to me."

"Me too."

"Thank you for today Scott it has been wonderful."

"I just wanted you to have a day to remember. Like you should have done in the first place," he said and looked sad for a moment.

"No matter how it happened Scott. I still married the man I loved. I just didn't realize it then. I love you Top Gun."

"I love you too beautiful and I will never stop loving you."

"You better not," she said and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. He tipped her to the side slightly and deepened the kiss.

"Uh small people in the room bro," said Virgil walking over with his nephew In his arms. Scott took his son from his brother and gazed down at him.

"Hi little guy mommy and daddy are very proud of you for being so good," he said as JJ gabbed his finger.

"Yeah so you make sure you are good for Uncle Virgy and Aunty Maddie ok," said Becca kissing her son's head.

* * *

Jeff stood on the balcony holding his grandson and looking in at his family. They all seemed so happy. They had been through some really tough times but always seemed to bounce back. He knew the bond between him and his sons had grown much stronger. He had two beautiful grandchildren and he had a feeling there would be more before long. He turned to stare out at the sea and thought about Lucy. She would have loved today and he hoped she was watching over them all. He gazed up at the sky.

"I miss you Lucy," he said.

"I miss you too," whispered a silent voice across the sea. Jeff smiled and turned back to his extending family and watched them all having fun. He saw Scott lead his wife away from the noise and knew they wouldn't be seen again tonight. He looked down at their baby boy who had fallen asleep in his arms. Life was good.

* * *

Authors Note: That's it guys. I'm really sad to say but up next is Gordon's story and Jeff's last statement about life being good is about to change. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you all enjoyed it. Love ya.


End file.
